Frente a ti: Recuérdame
by anita675
Summary: [Continuación de Frente a Ti] Segunda Temporada. Despertaba después de días, curiosa e inquieta por los sucesos que no recuerda, años perdidos, confundida y sin saber qué lugar ocupa en este nuevo escenario. Hermione deberá reconstruir su realidad junto a lo único certero: su hija y su mejor amigo Harry Potter. ¿O no?
1. Cinco años después

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **¡Hola a todos/as! Dicen que lo prometido es deuda, y lo prometido lo cumplo. Aquí regreso con la continuación de "Frente a Ti" ubicado a cinco años después de la boda de Harry y Hermione, y centrado en la nueva vida de todos nuestros personajes.**

 **Para quienes se topan por primera vez con la historia, y posiblemente estén perdidos, iré aclarando algunos "conceptos claves" del pasado. Ahora bien, si desean echar un vistazo a la historia anterior sólo es cuestión de revisar mis historias.**

 **A grueso modo:**

 **Después de la muerte de Ginny Potter, esposa de Harry y madre de dos hijos: James y Natalie Potter, la situación de la familia cambia radicalmente con Harry enfrascado en la depresión. Con la ayuda de Hermione y la compresión de sus hijos logra salir adelante retomando parcialmente su trabajo como auror junto a Ronald.**

 **Por desgracia la cercanía con Harry le trae a Hermione serios problemas con su esposo, Ronald Weasley, lo que finalmente desemboca en la separación y la desazón de su única hija: Rose Weasley. Ésta última logra apoyarse en su primo James, lo cual conllevaría problemas en el futuro.**

 **Por otra parte, Harry descubre la infidelidad de su esposa y la complicidad con el pelirrojo, lo cual trae consigo problemas entre los amigos y agudizándose por los celos de Ron por Hermione.**

 **Con el tiempo y el transcurso de los capítulos observamos el desenvolvimiento de la relación de amistad entre Harry y Hermione, el apoyo de los primos transformado en otro tipo de amor, la relación de Natalie con el mejor amigo de su hermano, la infiltración de Ronald en terreno enemigo, la aparición del amante de la pelirroja, la verdad sobre el accidente de Ginny y finalmente sobre el verdadero responsable del que la vida de los distintos personaje haya girado en 360°.**

 **Dudas, consultas o comentarios no duden en escribirme.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios y saber lo que piensan de ésta continuación prometida.**

 **Un abrazo enorme a todos.**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Uno**

" _ **Cinco años después"**_

¿Cómo la muerte puede presentarse a tus ojos? Con impotencia la muerte le arrebataba a la mujer que amaba; yacía inmóvil después de haber recibido la maldición imperdonable. Sus oídos estaban colmados por los gritos de su esposa y los suyos propios, la única razón por la cual luchar ya no existía y la punzante herida sobre el brazo le decía, dolorosa y cruelmente, que seguía con vida. Intento ponerse de pie y colocarse junto a la castaña pero un hechizo le hizo golpearse contra la pared, tosió escupiendo sangre y con la visión nublada producto del golpe.

- _Obsérvala por última vez, Harry_ – Dijo el líder del grupo – _Recuérdala, si puedes._

- _¿Quién eres?_ – Susurró sin despegar la mirada de la figura de su esposa

- _Soy el hermano menor de Henry Lyon, Rafael_ – Soltó el hombre ganándose la mirada del moreno, sonrió – _Soy quien asesinó a tus esposas._

 _-Su hermano…_

 _-Sí_ – Suspiró ladeando la cabeza con pesar – _Supongo que Ronald jamás te lo dijo pero así es._

 _-Rafael…_ \- Susurró intentando grabar ese nombre. Si debía perder la memoria entonces intentaría recuperarla, no podía olvidar el nombre del hombre que asesinó a su esposa.

Sintió la varita incrustarse en las sienes y la respiración acelerarse mientras clavaba la mirada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su esposa; no importaba cómo ni cuándo se juró recuperar la memoria y salir tras el hombre junto a él, lo perseguiría y asesinaría. Apretó los puños para luego sencillamente sumergirse en la oscuridad.

Nada sería igual.

 ***Dos Meses Después***

Se apareció a tres cuadras de la casa donde vivía hace cinco años y no le importaba caminar hacia el lugar, el aire nocturno le hacía olvidarse de la carga emocional que cargaba consigo, y sólo por breves minutos, se permitía caminar como un muggle más. El trabajo le hacía olvidar el significado de la palabra descanso y ocio, y hace dos meses, no había parado de trabajar en la operación más importante de su vida: la búsqueda de su ex esposa Hermione Potter.

El ataque a Hogwarts remeció y revivió el pasado de todos; los escombros, los lamentos y los muertos volvieron a reposicionar el fantasma de la guerra y los mortifagos, en especial, la vieja zona sur. De esto último, sólo un viejo pedazo de terreno abandonado y sigilosamente vigilado por el cuartel general de aurores pero hoy recordado a raíz del ataque y del saldo por detrás, estudiantes y profesores heridos o muertos, la comunidad mágica aterrada por el ataque y la continua especulación de la prensa. Elementos que poco ayudaban a controlar la situación y sólo traía consigo un escenario de desconcierto y confusión.

Y sobre todo temor.

Sin duda la situación de Harry y Hermione Potter intrigaba a todo el mundo, y estos meses no ayudaba mucho, por el destino del matrimonio: el primero, hospitalizado con pérdida de consciencia y la segunda, sin rastro alguno. El profesor de defensa había sufrido varias heridas y perdido gran cantidad de sangre pero luego de algunos días logro estabilizarse, sin embargo, nadie comprendía porque no despertaba, porque seguía en ese estado.

El pelirrojo jugó distraídamente con las llaves de la casa mientras repensaba la situación de su amigo, ya se cumplían dos meses y su condición no presentaba mejoras sustantivas, y con la experiencia de su mejor amiga, sabía que estaba en las mejores manos. No comprendía porque seguía dormido y mucho menos porque no presentaba ningún tipo de reflejo.

Apenas abrió la puerta escuchó pasos al interior del inmueble y no demoro en desenfundar la varita para colocarse en alerta. Había cambiado la seguridad del transporte red flú y hasta el momento no la había compartido con nadie.

Casi nadie.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el pelirrojo bajando la varita. Su hija hacía exactamente lo mismo – Pensé que estabas con James.

-Te seguí – Soltó la muchacha esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ronald elevó las cejas con sorpresa, y es que hace minutos, estaban discutiendo – Quería pedirte disculpas.

-Descuida – Musito sacándose la túnica para luego trasladarse hacia la pequeña cocina de la casa – Tienes todo el derecho a recriminarme, les oculte información vital, y gracias a eso, Rafael ha regresado.

-No podemos seguir lamentándonos – Acusó tras su padre. Sí, le había enrostrado el error de ocultarles la verdad pero no podían continuar así – Si queremos remediar el asunto, hay que capturarle y rescatar a mamá. No voy a darme por vencido, nunca – Soltó observando un ligero atisbo del pelirrojo por interrumpirle

-Rose…

-Necesito liderar la operación… - Sentenció por enésima vez.

La búsqueda de Hermione Potter.

Su ex esposa había desaparecido durante el ataque en Hogwarts y todo parecía ser un señuelo de Rafael Lyon, la búsqueda había resultado infructuosa y el cuartel general se quedaba sin muchas opciones; James y Rose habían iniciado una investigación por su cuenta pero no eran apoyados por Ronald, el temor de que fuese una trampa le aterraba, no quería perder a su hija. A pesar de las dificultades, pronto iniciarían una búsqueda de mayor envergadura y para ello necesitaba a los mejores, por desgracia para el pelirrojo, el mejor equipo a su disposición resultaba ser la pareja.

-Somos capaces…

-Sé perfectamente sus capacidades – Suspiró el jefe de aurores apoyándose en el fregadero – Sois el mejor equipo que tengo pero… - Se interrumpió evitando la mirada de su hija – No soportaría si… ustedes… tú…

-Papá… - Dijo sujetándole cariñosamente las manos – No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras pasan otros dos meses, voy a encontrarla.

-Debes prometer que se cuidarán, por favor – Susurró mirándole fijamente. Rose asintió en silencio – Promételo.

-Te lo prometo – Habló en apenas un susurro – Todo saldrá bien.

-Les espero en mi oficina – Sonrió Ronald siendo imitado por su hija – Asignaré a otra persona al equipo.

-Papá… - Musito entrecerrando los ojos. Su padre y su sobreprotección - ¿Quién es?

-El hijo de Luna – Resolvió él dirigiéndose hacia la nevera - ¿Quieres cenar? – Preguntó, su hija negó haciendo una seña que cenaría en casa – Su traslado estaba programado hace un mes – Contó recorriendo la cocina – No sólo por la llegada de Luna sino porque lo ordene.

-Hablas de Joshua – Dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza. – Se habían mudado a Australia.

-Sí, por algunos años – Musito pensativo – Estuvieron los últimos siete u ocho años en Italia. Joshua trabajo para nosotros.

-¿En qué? – Inquirió interesada por la vida de su antiguo amigo.

-España… - Soltó enviándole una significativa mirada a su hija – Persiguió por un año a Rafael.

-En serio

-Sí, lo hizo bastante bien… - Dijo pensativo – Aquel día del ataque les tendieron una trampa, salió muy maltrecho del lugar. Por un segundo, pensé que lo habíamos perdido – Susurró recordando la angustia extra al saber la noticia y más cuando tuvo que darle la noticia a Luna – Imaginarás el día que tuve.

-No lo sabía…

-Era secreto – Acusó volviendo a la tarea de cocinar – Les ayudará bastante.

-De acuerdo – Asintió la mujer observando el reloj de pared, ya era tarde – Debo irme.

-Les esperaré mañana – Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Rose… - Acusó cuando estuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta – Si la situación se agrava entonces ocuparé tu lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió la muchacha frunciendo el ceño. Su padre le envió una indescifrable mirada – Papá…

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de la mujer apenas salió de la casa de su padre, no comprendía la enigmática mirada y el trasfondo de sus palabras, después de todo, estos cincos había cambiado mucho: prudente, correcto y firme en cada decisión que tomaba, muy distinto al pelirrojo risueño y divertido que recordaba de niña.

La muerte nos cambia.

Su hermana había sido asesinada por Rafael y la infiltración al campo enemigo le hizo templar su personalidad, ya no había tiempo para sonrisas ni bromas cuando la vida de todos estuvo en peligro, incluso ella. El castillo había sido atacado con el único fin de capturarle y servirle de señuelo a Henry Lyon para atraer a su padre, por suerte éste logro refugiarle junto a James.

¿En qué pensaría su padre? Su postura rígida durante las últimas semanas le hacía imposible descifrar sus intenciones, con el tiempo se había convertido en un hombre extremadamente reservado, incluso con quienes compartía a diario. Su mirada se había oscurecido y la mayor parte del tiempo mostraba tristeza pero intentaba ocultarlo a los ojos del resto, salvo ella; podría apreciar cuanto estaba sufriendo por lo sucedido y cuán culpable se sentía.

Su padre prácticamente les oculto la existencia de Rafael Lyon y quiso resolver el asunto por sus propios medios; viajando en operaciones secretas, colaborando con aurores de confianza como Joshua y siguiéndole la pista por todo el mundo con tal de asegurar el bienestar de todos, sin embargo, todo había fracasado. Habían atacado el castillo para secuestrar a su madre y dejar gravemente herido a Harry Potter, y por si fuese poco, casi mataron al hijo de Luna.

-Te encuentras bien – Acusaron de pronto. Rose se vio parada en medio de la casa – Te ves pálida.

-Estoy bien, Natalie – Sonrió a la pelirroja quien bajo la mirada hacia sus libros – Sólo algo cansada.

-Todavía queda cena – Dijo sin levantar la mirada – Mi hermano ya comió.

-Se encuentra arriba…

-No – Negó dando un suspiro – Fue al hospital.

-Ya veo – Murmuró la castaña fijando la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no reacciona? – Susurró Natalie con rabia – Se ha recuperado según lo planeado, no es justo.

-Nat..

-Quisiera saber lo que sucede – Continuó cerrando el libro que leía – No puedo ayudarle, ni siquiera Mike…

Observo a la pelirroja incorporarse de la silla y subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso; comprendía la impotencia que sentía, estudiaba en la academia de medimagia y se encontraba en tercer año. Sin duda la poca experiencia le generaba una enorme frustración pero ni siquiera personas tan experimentadas como Luna conocían el estado real de Harry Potter.

Con impotencia habían encontrado al moreno tirado junto al cuerpo inerte de una estudiante de séptimo año, no reaccionaba y le llevaron inmediatamente al hospital donde la rubia mujer se hizo cargo. Si bien la situación había sido controlada y las heridas sanaban auspiciosamente, y no presentaba heridas sobre la cabeza, Harry no reaccionaba. Seguía profundamente dormido y sin signos de querer despertar, no importaba cuántos exámenes y hechizos le practicaron, no reaccionaba.

-Rose… - Susurraron desde la escalera. Natalie había regresado – Encontrarás al responsable del estado de nuestros padres.

Nuestros padres.

No importaba la relación que sostuviese con James y el apellido familiar con el resto, simplemente Harry y Hermione se habían convertido en los padres de los tres y nada más importaba. Porque lo único que importaba era la familia que habían formado; y desde el primer segundo de aquella tragedia sabía que haría lo imposible por recuperar a su familia, no importaba el riesgo ni cuán poderoso resultará el enemigo, lo vencerían.

-Lo encontraré – Sostuvo la mujer esbozando una sincera sonrisa – Volveremos a estar juntos.

-Gracias.

-Esperaré a James – Musito observando el reloj de pared, pasaban de las diez de la noche – Ve a descansar.

-Buenas noches – Dijo Natalie volviendo a subir las escaleras.

Sus padres.

Saber a su padre inconsciente y reacción alguna les inquietaba enormemente pero no tener pistas sobre la castaña, la mujer que había llenado el vacío que dejo su madre, le suponía un dolor mayor. Una incertidumbre que crecía día tras día, incrementando las especulaciones y disminuyendo las esperanzas, porque cada día suponía un paso más hacia la muerte.

¿Cómo enfrentar la muerte? Se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Hace años la muerte de Ginny trajo consigo demasiado dolor; el estado de Harry llegó a limites críticos siendo precisamente la castaña quien le salvó de ese estado tan deplorable. Sólo la castaña había unido los pedazos del corazón de su padre y le había regresado la sonrisa, la esperanza y el amor, y no sólo a él, sino a ellos.

Ninguno quería admitirlo pero si Hermione estaba muerta…

-No puede estarlo – Susurró la mujer sujetando un retrato de su familia; la boda de Harry y Hermione – No puedes estar muerta, mamá.

Apretó el retrato contra su pecho intentando bloquear ese pensamiento; todos lo suponían pero mencionarlo suponía vivir por el aquel calvario otra vez y ser capaz de sujetar a su familia al borde de la oscuridad, en especial a su padre, el moreno no podría soportar tal golpe. No, la castaña no podía estar muerta porque eso significaba deshacer la familia que habían construido, suponía sumergirse en la oscuridad y dejar un profundo vacío entre ellos.

 _-Matrimonio – Acusó el ojiverde sorprendido ante la confesión de su hijo – Es un importante paso, lo sabes._

 _-Sí lo sé – Asintió ligeramente sonrojado. Había tomado la decisión hace algunos meses y sólo hasta hoy decidió contarle a su padre – Es la mujer que amo y quiero formar una familia junto a ella._

 _-Entonces… - Susurró acercándose hacia él para luego sujetarle por los hombros – Sólo puedo felicitarte hijo. Sé que serás muy feliz._

 _-Gracias papá._

Hace dos meses y su vida estaba resuelta.

Su vida pronto giraría en trecientos sesenta grados y formaría una familia junto a la mujer que amaba, el largo camino que habían recorrido juntos les había servido para madurar y hacerle frente a todos los comentarios, prejuicios y malas miradas, después de todo, eran primos y vivían juntos producto del matrimonio de sus respectivos padres, antes casados con los hermanos Weasley, pero hoy sobrellevando una relación familiar armoniosa y sin contratiempos. Su padre le había entregado la pequeña cajita verde esmeralda de la familia Black, la misma que prometió hace cinco años, y que hoy traía consigo con más energía que nunca.

Porque tenía la esperanza que su padre despertaría de ese sueño profundo y le preguntaría la fecha de compromiso, y le regañaría con creces, porque había postergado el asunto por su propio estado. Seguía esperando su despertar con ansías y con temor; esto último porque no podría mirarle a los ojos y decirle que Hermione no vendría, porque sencillamente no sabía donde estaba, y lo peor de todo, no sabía si estaba con vida.

Sí, todos los pensaban. Aquella simple posibilidad les atormentaba y les hacía estremecerse cada día, la muerte de Hermione suponía un escenario cruel y oscuro del cual sería casi imposible salir, la imagen de su padre completamente desecho por la muerte de su madre, le inquietaba. El joven Potter no podía imaginar un hogar sin la castaña; sin sonrisas, risas y regaños. Sin el amor de ambos recorriendo cada rincón de su casa y que alegraba a todos.

-Pensé que no vendrías – Dijeron a espaldas del auror. El aludido simplemente mantuvo la mirada sobre la cama.

-Tenía una reunión – Soltó el muchacho observando de reojo a su amigo – No quiero molestar – Susurró al observarle revisar los signos de su padre.

-Descuida – Musito sin distraerse de su trabajo – Estoy de turno, estaré toda la noche.

-Comprendo.

-Si algo llegase a cambiar… sabes que…

-No dejaré de visitarle – Interrumpió él frunciendo el ceño – No voy a dejarle solo.

-No quise decir eso. – Negó el muchacho cruzando miradas con su amigo – Venir todos los días… sólo te hará daño.

-Mike…

-No eres único sufriendo, James – Suspiro el castaño dejando sobre la mesa de noche las observaciones – Natalie no duerme buscando solución, Luna rebusca en antiguos libros y Rosie te necesita, amigo. – Mascullo desviando la mirada – Cada día que pasa, Hermione podría…

-No Mike – Acusó levantando una mano – No lo digas.

-Si fuese cierto… - Susurró desviando la mirada hacia el moreno - ¿Cómo se sentirá él? Si llegase a despertar mañana, qué le diremos.

-No está muerta.

-Él piensa lo mismo – Dijo llamando la atención de su amigo. Añadió – El hijo de Luna, Joshua. – Aclaró esbozando una sonrisa – Estuvo aquí.

-Pensé que estaba en Italia – Susurró pensativo – Sufrió un grave ataque en España.

-Sí, vino a chequearse – Asintió – Se encuentra recuperado y será asignado a la búsqueda de Hermione.

-Comprendo….

-Se conocían… - Inquirió curioso

-De niños – Soltó fijando la mirada sobre el rostro de su padre. – No éramos amigos pero si tenía amistad con Rose. Su padre murió y se mudaron a Australia, perdieron contacto.

-Trabajarán juntos…

-No lo sé – Suspiró – Ronald no quiere involucrarnos. Hoy volvió a discutir con Rose.

-Estás comprometidos

-De igual forma lo estaremos – Musito apretando los puños – No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Ya es tarde – Susurró Mike como casi todos los días repetía. – Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Observó por última vez el semblante de su padre para luego salir de la habitación sin emitir comentario alguno; otro día más. Con pesar los días continuaban pasando y el estado de su padre seguía igual, y aunque la idea sonará retorcida, se alegraba que así fuese, porque no sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle que su esposa estaba desaparecida hace dos meses y que posiblemente estaba muerta.

Apenas llegó a la casa y pudo sentarse sobre el sillón, lloró. Como cada noche después de llegar del hospital, y ésta vez, con la realidad pesando sobre sus hombros y corazón; con la amargura de reconocer que tal vez la castaña estaba muerta y que su padre quedaría destrozado tal y como ocurrió hace siete años. Cada noche lo pensaba y las esperanzas seguían mermando.

Con sorpresa sintió los brazos de su novia cobijándole con cariño y amor; solía desahogarse solo y no permitir que alguien le viese, ya suficientes preocupaciones tenían para cargar con la suya propia, sin embargo, ésta vez no pudo deshacer el abrazo y fingir que todo estaría bien. Se refugió en sus brazos intentando buscar el consuelo que su corazón necesitaba, las semanas habían sido duras e incluso habían discutido producto de la frustración y el desespero por recuperar a las personas que amaban.

Y entonces recordó… El día que murió Ginny Weasley y la mujer junto a él, le cobijo y susurró palabras de aliento con el mismo dolor y tristeza por tal noticia, y tembló de pies a cabeza porque la escena fuese un atisbo de lo que podía suceder en el futuro, porque aunque la situación sonará extraña y pocos lo pudieran comprender; él consideraba a Hermione Potter como una madre y estaba seguro que Rose pensaba lo mismo con respecto a Harry Potter.

-No quiero… preocuparte – Susurró limpiándose las lágrimas estando en el regazo de su novia.

-Nos asignaron la operación – Musito la mujer contra el oído de James. El aludido se incorporó hasta cruzar miradas – Ésta noche podemos permitirnos llorar.

-Vamos a encontrarla – Habló con el corazón apretado por las lágrimas de su novia – Te lo prometo.

-Lo haremos – Sonrió limpiando las lágrimas de James – Estará con nosotros, igual que Harry.

-Te amo – Susurró

-Y yo a ti.

Después de esa noche, la búsqueda de Hermione Potter comenzaría y no se detendría por nada del mundo, no importaría el cansancio ni las dificultades del camino cuando por delante tenían la importante misión de hallar a la persona más importante para ellos. A partir de mañana las lágrimas no tendrán cabida porque todas sus energías estarán enfocadas en hallar al culpable de todo; el hombre que asesinó a Ginny Weasley, secuestro a Hermione Potter y dejo gravemente herido a Harry Potter.

Rafael Lyon.

Hemos vivido en la clandestinidad.

Ocultos entre las sombras por el simple hecho de repensar un mundo distinto; sin sangre impura que contamine la nuestra y de retomar nuestra posición en la sociedad como siempre debió ser. Hemos perdido a grandes magos en esta guerra sin cuartel, el peor de los golpes había sido hace más de dos décadas: Lord Voldemort amanso un poder sin igual y conquisto el mundo por un corto período de tiempo, y sólo por él, todo se vino abajo para luego refugiarnos por primera vez en las sombras, esperando su regreso.

Después de años, la oscuridad se convirtió en nuestro hogar y sin dirección alguna, ya los intentos por regresar habían sido en vano y los nuestros poco a poco terminaban muertos por culpa de él y los suyos. Sólo por un instante alcanzamos la gloria y nuestros planes se expandían de manera auspiciosa, sin embargo, la debilidad humana es el peor de los enemigos: perdonar la vida a un ser pequeño fue nuestra sepultura y pagamos con creces aquel error, regresamos a la clandestinidad por otro período.

Hasta hoy.

Aprendí de los errores del pasado y me prometí no ceder ante nada ni nadie, convertí mi corazón en una roca y mi sangre se hizo fría. Diseñé planes y metodologías de trabajo con todo el rigor aprendido, instruí a mis hombres con la mejor de las disciplinas y sin excepciones, aprendiendo la regla rectora de nuestro accionar: Ni piedad ni clemencia. No importaba quien estuviese por delante; mago, muggle, niños o mujeres, si alguno de ellos se interponía en el objetivo final entonces debían morir.

-Señor… - Dijeron a espaldas del hombre – Se realizó el cambio de turno, todo normal.

-Perfecto – Susurró él dando la espalda – Continúen así.

-Como usted diga, permiso

-Un momento… - Acusó el hombre girándose con las manos tras la espalda. El guardia se mantuvo quieto – Hay movimiento de ella.

-No señor – Negó el hombre bajando la cabeza – Sigue el repliegue de los aurores y otros han regresado al país.

-¿Quiénes? – Interrogo frunciendo el ceño.

-Joshua

-Es fuerte – Musito Rafael recordando al auror pero no comprendía su regreso – Quiero información sobre él.

-Como desee. – Acusó el mortifago haciendo una reverencia

-Puedes retirarte

-Sí señor.

Se giró hacia la ventana sin quitar la mirada sobre la luna llena y los ligeros relieves de la inhóspita zona sur, pensando ajustar cuenta con el joven auror de España que tantos problemas le causo hace casi un año. Se preguntó sobre el motivo de la visita en Londres y si era pariente o cercano a Ronald Weasley, después de todo, el jefe de aurores debió llamar al muchacho; el pelirrojo comenzaba a mover sus piezas en la búsqueda de la castaña y estaba convencido que movería mar y tierra para lograr su objetivo, y estaba seguro, la hija de él tomaría las riendas del asunto y no esperaba menos.

Su madre estaba con ellos, y no sería por mucho tiempo.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¿Cómo están? Sinceramente y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí cambiar la perspectiva de la historia y centrarla en Harry y Hermione (antes en James y Rose), sentí que estaba perdiendo el origen de la historia y por la cual comencé a escribir la primera parte. Ésta vez un poco más dramática y con los protagonistas en difíciles condiciones después de un ataque en Hogwarts. Sé que puede sonar confuso pero con el correr de los capítulos comenzaré a profundizar en la historia.**

 **No podría decirles cuántos capítulos serán pero si, que mantendré el formato de la anterior historia: temporadas que marcarán una problemática en concreto.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios y saber qué esperan de ésta historia.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	2. Amargo reencuentro

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **¡Hola a todos! Os traigo el segundo capítulo de ésta historia donde echaré mano a personajes que no utilice durante la historia anterior Frente a ti pero que ahora serán importantes para el desarrollo de la historia y en especial de Ronald Weasley. Ya podrán comprobar una faceta del pelirrojo bastante oscura y hasta cierto punto melancólico, enraizada por el pasado y las difíciles decisiones que tuvo que tomar.**

 **Sin más, espero que les agrade el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Dos**

" _ **Amargo reencuentro"**_

Después de once años, regresaba.

Había trabajado para el ministerio italiano por dos años y realizado la operación que casi le cuesta la vida en España; perdió a varios compañeros de trabajo y paso largas semanas en recuperación en un hospital español, lejos del horror suscitado en Londres y de la noticia que tenía a toda la comunidad mágica en vilo: El ataque al niño que vivió y la desaparición de Hermione tenía a todos conmocionados, la búsqueda se expandía a todos los rincones pero nadie conocía el paradero de la castaña y mucho menos cuándo sería el día en que Harry Potter despertaría.

Su escasa estadía en Londres y las pocas palabras cruzadas con su madre – puesto que trabajaba día y noche en el hospital – le decían que la recuperación del ojiverde no tenía fecha estimada, el profundo sueño parecía llevárselo a otro plano y no daba signos de querer regresar, y hasta cierto punto según él, la bienvenida de Harry sería amarga y triste sin la presencia de la castaña. Su madre le decía que el estado emocional del ojiverde era impredecible, según ella, sólo Harry sabía lo que hicieron los mortifagos en el colegio y de seguro presenció más de algún horror.

Sin duda la realidad planteada por Luna parecía cruda y siniestra pero tampoco podían descartarla, después de todo los mortifagos eran seres monstruosos y sin ningún tipo de compasión, capaces de jugar con tus emociones y hacerlas trizas. Y hoy, bajo el mando de Rafael Lyon ese perfil se había oscurecido.

-Buenos días – Acusó un muchacho castaño en la recepción del cuartel general de aurores – Vengo a presentarme al jefe de aurores.

-Nombre… - Dijo la secretaría sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

-Joshua Lovegood – Respondió

-El señor Weasley le espera – Menciono dirigiendo la mirada hacia la izquierda de Joshua – Última puerta a la derecha, señor.

-Muchas gracias – Asintió caminando por el pasillo.

Ronald Weasley.

El pelirrojo había cambiado radicalmente y todo el mundo comentaba cuán estricto se había convertido luego de asumir la jefatura de aurores, y no sólo por el cargo, sino por los golpes que recibió hace siete años: la muerte de Ginny, la separación matrimonial, la infiltración y posteriores acusaciones de traición hicieron mella en él, y no le culpaba, hasta la persona más fuerte podría haberse quebrado y más cuando el responsable de la mayoría de sus males estaba entre ellos. Ronald moldeó su personalidad a las dificultades del camino y la llegada del hermano de Henry sólo reafirmó ésta nueva personalidad.

-Adelante – Dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta. El muchacho pasó saliva e ingreso a la oficina.

 _-¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto? – Preguntó el primer día en que regreso de Italia – Siempre le he recordado de otra manera._

 _-Yo también – Susurró su madre con la sonrisa triste – Ha pasado por situaciones demasiadas duras, lo extraño sería que fuese de otra forma._

 _-Comprendo…._

No. No podía comprenderlo.

Apenas ingreso a la oficina quiso salir de allí y regresar a la recepción para decirle a la mujer que le estaba mintiendo, porque aquel hombre parado detrás del escritorio, no podía ser Ronald Weasley. Su mirada apagada, la expresión de cansancio y la espalda tensa no podía ser parte del cuadro, y él lo sabía, el pelirrojo que conocía transmitía alegría y vida con cada gesto.

-Bienvenido Joshua – Acusó el jefe de aurores. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro pero apenas si llego a sus ojos – Es bueno tenerte aquí.

-Gracias – Susurró el aludido con un nudo en la garganta. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y cientos de imágenes del pelirrojo se agolpaban en su mente, se encontraba aturdido – Hubiese querido estar antes pero…

-Descuida – Soltó frunciendo el ceño para luego sentarse en su puesto – Sé lo que ocurrió en España, lo siento. – Acusó ofreciéndole asiento.

-Yo también – Masculló sentándose pesadamente. Su espalda estaba rígida y apretaba los puños con fuerza – Perdí a personas importantes.

-Comprendo – Dijo Ronald bajando la mirada – En operaciones tan arriesgadas es inevitable perderlas.

-Se pierde mucho más – Habló Joshua frunciendo el ceño. No podía aguantar la impotencia que sentía y la rabia de observar en lo que se había convertido Ron – A pesar de ello, sigo aquí.

-Es lo importante…

-Señor…

-Te hice llamar… - Interrumpió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos – Porque las operaciones de búsqueda de la señora Potter son infructuosas – Aclaró llamando la atención del joven – Han pasado dos meses y no hay pistas de ninguna índole.

-¿Cuáles son las líneas de investigación? – Preguntó todavía sorprendido por el apelativo tan formal del pelirrojo para su ex esposa y mejor amiga – Según entiendo, hay varias unidades tras de ella.

-Sí pero sin resultados – Suspiro incorporándose de la silla para luego caminar por el espacio, de seguro tan incómodo como Joshua – He decidido alinear todas las posibilidades y formar un solo equipo.

-Hay algún equipo infiltrado – Pregunto a espaldas del pelirrojo y aguardó – Podría ser de utilidad.

-No hay infiltraciones en este ministerio – Rebatió Ronald girándose hacia el auror quien mantuvo la compostura – El equipo está conformado y trabajarás en él.

-Como ordene – Susurró.

Conocía la historia del pelirrojo; la infiltración de hace algunos años había causado impacto en él y apenas asumió la conducción del cuartel, prohibió todas las autorizaciones de infiltración y la unidad de rastreo se vio fortalecida. Aquella decisión delineaba la personalidad del auror y la determinación por sobrellevar un pasado duro, después de todo, la propia experiencia casi le hizo perder su identidad, su vida y personas que amaba.

-Trabajarás junto a Rose y James – Soltó de pronto el auror extendiéndole una carpeta con los antecedentes del caso – Mi hija estará a cargo.

-Eh… sí – Balbuceo el muchacho cogiendo la carpeta con manos temblorosas. Cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse – Haremos lo posible por encontrar a Hermione.

-Léelo por si tienes dudas – Aclaró Ronald para luego girarse y mirar por la ventana.

Cerró los ojos repitiéndose cuán malnacido estaba siendo con el joven auror; la culpa le carcomía el pecho y le quitaba la respiración, después del ataque a Hogwarts, recibió la noticia de Joshua y su mundo tembló ante la posibilidad de que el chico estuviese muerto. Le visito estando inconsciente y cuando despertó se informaba a través de Luna. Se sentía avergonzado y culpable porque había dado la orden de ejecutar la operación sin escatimar esfuerzos, sin saber que entre los voluntarios de tal peligrosa misión se encontraba el hijo de su mejor amiga.

Apenas le vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta quiso caminar hacia él y abrazarle con fuerza, pedirle perdón y decirle cuánto le extraño estos once años, sin embargo la determinación de levantar una barrera entre ellos pudo más y simplemente se quedó tras el escritorio. Sus miradas apenas se cruzaban y la severidad de sus palabras opacó cualquier posibilidad de reencuentro, y lo prefería así, no quería involucrarse demasiado con el chico.

-Todo en orden – Acusó el muchacho tras de él. Asintió sin mirarle y cuando se giró escuchó ligeros golpes sobre la puerta. Suspiró – Adelante.

-Disculpa el atraso – Acusaron desde la puerta llamando la atención de ambos hombres – Si estás ocupado podemos…

-Adelante Rose, James – Dijo él observando a la pareja – Llegan a tiempo. Informaba a Joshua sobre la situación…

-¿Joshua? – Inquirió Rose alzando las cejas. El aludido le devolvió la mirada – Eres tú…

-Creo que sí… - Susurró mirándose los pantalones

-Oh merlín… - Soltó la chica acercándose hacia el muchacho para luego abrazarle con fuerza – Supe de la emboscada, estás bien. – Musito preocupada.

-Estoy mejor – Dijo sonrojado por la efusividad del abrazo – Estoy dado de alta.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado! – Exclamó golpeándole el hombro – No hemos sabido de ti. Sólo Luna ha dicho dónde y cómo estabas.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó esbozando una sonrisa. La primera desde que piso esa oficina y no precisamente gracias al pelirrojo sino a su hija. – No quise preocupar a nadie, la operación era secreta y pocos los sabían.

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró recordando la pequeña discusión que tuvo con su padre. Y por la posición rígida del susodicho parecía empeñado en cumplir su palabra. – Nos alegra tenerte en el equipo.

-A mí también – Asintió él pasando hacia el joven detrás de su amiga. El joven Potter se mostraba intranquilo - ¿Cómo estás James? – Saludo extendiéndole la mano.

-Muy bien – Dijo recibiendo el gesto con cortesía – Has regresado hace mucho.

-Una semana – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Recibí el alta médica hace tres semanas pero debía resolver algunos asuntos en Italia.

-Italia – Soltó de pronto el pelirrojo. Joshua le devolvió la mirada – Pensé que estabas en España

-Solo por trabajo – Resolvió el muchacho sin interés – Estudié y trabajé en Italia hasta hace algunas semanas.

-Vaya… - Dijo Rose alzando las cejas – Pensábamos que trabajabas para el ministerio español.

-No – Negó él – El ministerio español hizo lo posible por reclutar a los aurores necesarios para la operación encomendada por ustedes pero faltaban magos y pidieron la colaboración de Italia. Me ofrecí como voluntario junto a otros compañeros.

-Comprendo – Dijo la chica observando la mirada entristecida de su amigo, después de todo, la operación terminó con varios muertos. – Me alegra tenerte aquí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Once años – Sonrió el muchacho

-Entonces… - Acusó James dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos - ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Bueno… - Carraspeo volviendo a situarse tras el escritorio. Sentía las piernas débiles y prácticamente se desplomo sobre la silla – Es pertinente recolectar toda la información de los últimos meses y elaborar una línea de investigación, supone interrogar a personas y visitar lugares. Será un trabajo complicado porque la evidencia es poca y los testigos directos están inhabilitados – Musito recordando al pelinegro.

-Tienes alguna sugerencia por donde comenzar – Inquirió James revisando una carpeta – Según entiendo, la pista más prometedora es…

-La zona sur quedará descartada… - Susurró Ronald con firmeza ante la mirada del trío de aurores – Asigne a otro grupo.

-¿Qué dices? – Inquirió Rose frunciendo el ceño – Habíamos quedado…

-Estoy a cargo, Rose – Soltó el jefe de aurores con seriedad – Conozco la zona mejor que ustedes, es seguro. – Aclaró bajando la mirada – Cualquier avance lo comunicaré, no se preocupen.

-De acuerdo – Dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos – Algo más.

-Por el momento, no – Negó él – Sólo les pido que sean prudentes, los recursos del ministerio están a disposición pero deben saber usarlos.

-Descuida – Sonrió James – Haremos un buen trabajo.

-Sino hay más preguntas, pueden retirarse

Se incorporaron de las sillas y procedieron a caminar hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, observó a Rose quedarse en la puerta y decirles breves palabras a su novio para luego cerrarla tras de sí y devolverle la mirada. Se esperaba una conversación luego de la sorpresa de un segundo escuadrón de búsqueda y precisamente en el lugar que hace cinco años les hizo tanto daño, y le entendía, él mismo se sentiría traicionado si estuviese en su lugar.

-Si te quedas por la decisión de la zona…

-Has sido injusto – Soltó su hija – Sigues culpándote por la emboscada pero sólo le haces daño a Joshua.

-¿Qué dices? – Acusó el pelirrojo sorprendido por los dichos de su hija. No esperaba que ese fuese el tema de conversación – No soy…

-Cuando ingrese me pareció ver a un par de extraños – Susurró bajando la mirada – Se conocen hace años e hiciste hasta lo imposible por impedir que se fuesen, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Le comunico una operación importante – Dijo él saliendo de su asombro para recobrar la compostura – No estoy para fraternidades.

-Sois como padre e hijo – Apuntó la chica frunciendo el ceño – Le visitabas a diario en España y luego la cobardía te gano porque dejaste de ir.

-Ya basta – Habló Ronald incorporándose del escritorio – No me hables así. Yo veré el trato con mis subordinados.

-Subordinados… - Sonrió la mujer de manera burlesca – Deberías estar orgulloso de él, porque se ha convertido en un buen hombre.

Apenas su hija salió de la oficina soltó un duro golpe contra el escritorio; le enfurecía la situación con el hijo de Luna y más porque la muchacha tenía razón, se había comportado como un imbécil y herido al chico a quien consideraba como un hijo. Recordaba con amargura el día que le sostuvo en brazos siendo un bebé, los helados en el mundo muggle y alguna que otra travesura que oculto de su madre, simples recuerdos que parecían tan lejanos.

Cuán dañado estaba. Observo la mirada extrañada y confundida de Joshua mientras ingresaba a la oficina, y sin palabras le dio la razón, el aspecto que proyectaba dictaba mucho del antiguo pelirrojo; la sonrisa de alegría y la personalidad llena de vida se transformó en tristeza y soledad, ya nada quedaba del antiguo Ronald porque la vida se encargó de sepultar todas las risas y buenos momentos.

 _-Te extrañaré mucho – Afirmaba una pequeña niña de once años entre los brazos de su mejor amigo – Hubiese querido estudiar contigo._

 _-Ya lo sé – Río el chico besando la coronilla de su amiga – Me hubiese gustado estudiar en el colegio de mi madre._

 _-Nos volveremos a ver – Inquirió la niña castaña a los azules ojos del chico – Volverás para las vacaciones._

 _-Lo intentaré – Asintió Joshua esbozando una sonrisa – Quizás puedas visitarme en Australia, al tío Ron le gustará._

 _-Estoy segura._

 _-Nos volveremos a ver – Aseguró guiñándole un ojo – Te lo prometo._

 _-Yo igual – Asintió besándole la mejilla con suavidad._

Un amor platónico e infantil.

Así catalogaban la amistad de los niños Joshua y Rose hace once años; les vio despedirse y jurar volverse a ver, y aunque jamás coincidieron, el abrazo de esa mañana removió algo dentro de él. De pronto la sintió lejana y marginado de esa entrañable amistad infantil que regresaba después de tanto tiempo, no podía alejar los fantasmas del pasado y que su relación simplemente estaba enmarcada por un corto período de tiempo porque el estigma de ser primos seguía latente.

Fingió leer el informe sobre el escritorio y tanteo por sobre el pantalón la pequeña cajita donde guardaba los anillos de compromiso, la situación de sus padres le hizo postergar la petición de matrimonio y sumirse en la búsqueda de ellos. Si bien la recomendación de su tío había sido seguir adelante, prefirió postergar la decisión y esperar a que todo estuviese bien, le sorprendía la insistencia del pelirrojo y más porque hace algunos años intento hechizarlo.

Sí, Ronald conocía los planes de matrimonio y sorprendentemente había recibido la noticia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ha cambiado mucho – Soltó Joshua pasando de página. Al parecer no era el único sumido en sus pensamientos - ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Vio morir a muchos – Susurró él pensativo. Él también lo había notado, el cambio del pelirrojo se materializó hace dos meses pero suponían que sólo había sido parte de un proceso mayor – Hace siete años murió Ginny y creyó muerto al bebé que tenía. Casi pierde a su familia por culpa de Henry.

-Y ahora Rafael – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Si le hubiese capturado en España.

-No tienes la culpa – Negó el auror observando la frustración del chico. – Se tuvo la oportunidad de capturarle en Hogwarts pero llegamos tarde: murieron niños y personas inocentes.

-¿Cómo está Harry?

-No hay mejorías – Suspiró cerrando la carpeta – Hacen todo lo posible porque averiguar su estado pero es difícil. Mike lo intenta pero es demasiado joven.

-Mike… - Inquirió el castaño alzando las cejas – Es compañero de mi madre.

-Sí, es mi mejor amigo – Sonrió James – Y el novio de mi hermana.

-Natalie… - Musito el chico recordando a la hermana menor del auror – No la reconocería…

-Es probable – Dijo el chico tranquilamente – Estudia medimagia. No ha sido fácil, de todos nosotros, no puede ayudar directamente en la búsqueda de soluciones.

-Comprendo… - Susurró Joshua – Debe ser frustrante.

-Y mucho.

-Insensible… - Escucharon ambos aurores. Rose cerraba la puerta con frustración – No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó James intrigado por la agitación de su novia – Haz discutido con Ron.

-Algo así – Masculló la muchacha cogiendo asiento – No tiene importancia.

-Segura…

-Sí – Suspiró cogiendo una carpeta - ¿Qué han averiguado?

-Sólo leíamos – Informó Joshua

-De acuerdo.

 _-No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión –_ Decía Ronald hace once años _– Ni quisiera un poco –_ Volvió a intentar ante la negativa de su amiga. Se encontraban en la estación del tren, y a pesar de recibir órdenes estrictas de la involucrada, se había aparecido en la estación para despedirse y quien sabe, convencerle de quedarse en Londres.

 _-Necesito irme –_ Dijo en apenas un susurro, sujetando la mano de un pequeño Joshua de once años _– Alejarme de aquí –_ Se explicó deshaciendo el abrazo con el pelirrojo _– Estaré bien, regresaré._

 _-Nunca te olvides… -_ Susurró este besándole la frente _– Aquí te esperan personas que te aman._

 _-Descuida, sé cuál es mi hogar –_ Afirmó escuchando la última llamada del tren _– Cuídate Ron._

 _-Igual tú –_ Musito para luego colocarse a la altura de Joshua _– Cuídala Josh._

 _-Te lo prometo, tío Ron -_ Dijo el niño muy seguro.

Sí, le había rogado quedarse pero respeto la decisión de la rubia.

Después de tantos años y todas las dificultades pasadas, la parte más egoísta del pelirrojo agradecía porque estuviesen lejos cuando lo peor de él salió a flote; el odio, la rabia y el dolor le consumieron hasta tal punto que perdió el norte y daño a lo más preciado que tenía, jugó con los peores trucos y perdió, tomo las peores decisiones y casi pierde la vida. Si hubiesen estado aquí tal vez jamás podría haberles mirado a los ojos, aunque poco valía la pena.

Hoy, no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Joshua por más de un minuto.

Pasaron minutos y la lechuza de Luna llegó hasta la oficina provocándole un mal presentimiento, después de todo, le había pedido mantenerle informado sobre el estado del pelinegro. La abrió y leyó esperando malas noticias pero sólo encontró un sutil: _"Ven al hospital."_

Caminaba por el pasillo principal esperando llegar al fondo y encontrarse con el resto de la familia pero sólo encontró a la rubia susurrándose cosas con el mejor amigo de James; Mike. El aludido pareció comprender porque asintió y se marchó del lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de un tercero.

-Luna… - Le llamó en apenas un susurro.

-Ron… - Dijo la mujer esbozando una ligera sonrisa

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó intrigado y sin moverse de su lugar. Temía avanzar y desmoronarse

-Hubo complicaciones… - Susurró sosteniéndole la mirada al pelirrojo – Dejo de respirar por algunos minutos…

-¿Qué dices?

-Le aplicamos algunos hechizos y logramos estabilizarle – Aclaró la mujer – Respira pero con apoyo mágico y con mucha dificultad.

-Se salvará…

-Será mejor que llames al resto – Soltó desviando la mirada del hombre – Su condición podría empeorar en las próximas horas.

-Va a morir. – Dijo Ron con sequedad. El corazón parecía subirse por la garganta y sentir sus oídos palpitar. – Dime la verdad.

-No lo sé – Negó encontrándose con la destrozada mirada del pelirrojo. Odiaba verle así, y más porque casi siempre portaba esa mirada, no soportaba verle sin brillo ni alegría – Llamad a todos.

-De acuerdo – Susurró apretando los puños.

Camino hacia la oficina que compartía con Mike para luego encontrarle revisando varias carpetas, los medimagos se llevaban de lo mejor y compartían la mayor parte del tiempo junto, y cuando ambos supieron lo que les unía a Harry, se enfrascaron en la difícil misión de desenredar aquel misterio. Dejo la puerta entre abierta y cruzó miradas con su compañero quien se preocupó al verle.

La rubia recordaba el reencuentro con el pelirrojo y sencillamente no comprendía como un hombre podía cambiar en once años. No esperaba la madurez personificada en él pero tampoco el reflejo de una persona tan golpeada por la vida; la mirada oscurecida por la tristeza, el rostro rígido al igual que la postura corporal y el tono de voz tan desentendido como si fuesen dos completos extraños. Había escuchado los rumores del estricto y severo jefe de aurores pero jamás imagino que aquello se aplicará hacia sus amigos, hacia ella.

-Tranquila… - Susurró el chico abrazándole cuidadosamente – Ya verás que recuperará fuerzas.

-Mike… - Susurró ahogando los sollozos.

-Llora… - Musito en apenas un susurro – Llorar nos hace sanar, vamos.

Inspiro profundo intentando calmar sus emociones y evitar desmoronarse en ese lugar, retrocedió hacia la sala de espera para alejarse de los sollozos de la rubia y los consuelos del castaño que rasgaban su corazón y le apretaban la garganta. No quería mostrarse débil y menos en aquel momento tan difícil para todos, por breves segundos no supo que escribir en la carta que envió a Rose, Remus y Natalie, y sólo se limitó a imitar la nota de su amiga.

¿Cuántas horas quedarían? Odiaba pensar que todo terminase así, los recuerdos con sus amigos agolparon su mente y le hacían aumentar la presión sobre el pecho. Movió la cabeza y se enfocó en el responsable de todo; la imagen de Rafael le hizo envenenarse la sangre y temblar de furia, el estado de su mejor amigo y la desaparición de la castaña eran responsabilidad de ese sujeto. Y apenas le encontrarán, pagaría por todo el daño realizado.

Y ésta vez sería menos generoso.

-Atacaron durante la cena – Susurró Joshua leyendo los informes – Aprovecharon que todos estaba en el comedor…

-Nuestros padres – Habló James – Estaban fuera del comedor y lograron sacar a algunos alumnos. Los profesores evacuaron a otros por los pasillos secretos, en su mayoría, pequeños de primer y segundo año.

-Se separaron en las escaleras – Acusó Rose observando un mapa del colegio – Mi madre llevaba a alumnos de quinto año a los jardines y coger un pasadizo secreto hacia la torre de astronomía. Harry llamó la atención de los mortifagos y los atrajo cerca de la escalera de caracol.

-¿Dónde le llevaría? – Inquirió Joshua.

-A la oficina de la directora – Dijo James pensativo – No tiene mucho sentido, pudo coger un pasillo secreto o bien subir hacia la oficina.

-Comprendo… - Acusó el castaño jugando con la pluma – Crees posible que haya sido capturado antes de llegar.

-No lo descarto – Opino el muchacho – Lo encontramos a cincuenta metros de las escaleras.

-Y Hermione…

-El grupo de quinto llegó a salvo – Informó la mujer pensativa – Es obvio que regreso para seguir ayudando o tal vez buscar a Harry.

-Según Severus Snape – Suspiró el auror – Presencio como derribaron a Hermione pero estaba consciente cuando la llevaron.

-Hacia dónde

-Hacia aquí – Señaló el aludido en el mapa. – Al otro extremo del castillo, el pasadizo que conecta Hogwarts con Hogsmeade.

-Hogsmeade – Musito Joshua anotando dicho lugar – Ya tenemos un lugar.

-Se dice que Harry intento proteger a una alumna – Leyó Rose – La encontraron muerta a escasos metros de él.

-Con el alboroto de la situación es posible – Musito James – Nuestra única certeza es sobre el responsable, Rafael.

-Sí, varios testigos lo afirmaron – Afirmó la chica – Reconocieron la fotografía.

-Comprendo – Susurró el castaño – Cuando estudiábamos las posibilidades de ataque de Rafael, siempre descartábamos el colegio por considerarlo un lugar seguro y de difícil acceso. Nos equivocamos completamente.

-Con la actividades de grupos mortifagos jamás lo imaginábamos – Masculló el chico frunciendo el ceño – Nos confiamos.

-No tiene sentido lamentarnos – Habló Rose observando a ambos hombres – Ya tenemos pistas y es lo importante.

-Con permiso… - Dijeron desde la puerta – Llegó una nota del señor Weasley.

-Una nota – Inquirió la castaña incorporándose de la silla – Gracias. – Dijo para luego desenrollar el pergamino y leerlo en voz baja, Sorprendida, subió la mirada hacia su novio – Vamos al hospital. – Acusó.

-¿Qué dices? – Inquirió James observando el semblante preocupado de su novia

-Es Harry.

A Harry Potter le recordaba por las celebraciones donde se reunía toda la familia, y en general, porque se trataba del mejor amigo de su tío favorito y siempre les veía juntos. Cuando se enteró de la relación de Harry y Hermione se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se preocupó por el pelirrojo, y si no fuese por la tranquilidad de su madre, de seguro hubiese viajado a Londres para saber de él.

Apenas ingresaron al hospital visualizaron la figura de su madre y la de otra persona, tanto Rose como James parecían conocerle mientras él sólo atino a saludar con la cabeza. Sus recuerdos le seguían guiando hacia el ojiverde y del terrible momento por el cual pasaban todos, y lo que era peor, sin la presencia de Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó James algo agitado por la carrera. Su mejor amigo le tranquilizó con la mirada – Mike… - Soltó llamando la atención de Joshua. Aquel castaño era el compañero de su madre, no le conocía personalmente pero si le había hablado de él. - ¿Por qué nos llaman?

-Calma – Dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa triste – Es preferible esperar…

-¿A quién? – Susurró Rose.

-James… - Dijeron a espaldas de los aurores. Natalie Potter, la hija menor de Harry caminaba hacia ellos con expresión preocupada. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió dejándose abrazar por su hermano – El tío Ron dijo que era urgente.

-¿está aquí? – Habló Joshua por primera vez. Natalie pareció reconocerle y el resto poso la mirada sobre Luna

-Sí, le hice venir – Asintió la mujer – Hubo complicaciones en el estado de Harry; perdió la respiración por algunos minutos, logramos estabilizarle pero sigue grave. Respira apoyado de equipamiento mágico.

-Es grave…

-Para cualquier paciente y sin importar el estado de gravedad, respirar por sí mismo es primordial – Comentó la rubia – Debe recuperar la capacidad de respirar en las próximas horas…

-Si no – Masculló James

-Podría quedar con secuelas o morir – Susurró la medimaga bajando la mirada con pesar.

Observo a los hermanos refugiarse en los brazos del otro y aplacar el dolor que sentían en ese momento, rogando porque su padre burlase la muerte y siguiera junto a ellos. De seguro, resistiéndose ante la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar y encontrarle vacío, sólo cobijados por los recuerdos de un pasado que jamás se repetirá, truncado por el ataque del enemigo y del cual todavía tiene cautivo a una parte de ellos.

Hermione. La ex esposa del pelirrojo y de su tío favorito; la mujer que recordaba con cariño cuando apenas era un niño.

-Quiero verle – Acusó Natalie abrazada a su novio

-Se encuentra Ronald – Dijo Mike bajando la mirada hacia su novia. – Iré a decirle que estás aquí.

-Yo quiero ir – Soltó Joshua dirigiéndose hacia su madre. La aludida pareció dudar por unos segundos pero finalmente asintió – Gracias.

-Quinta puerta a la derecha – Habló Luna.

¿Cuán herido estás? Se preguntaba Joshua a medida que se acercaba a la habitación de Harry y donde esperaba encontrar a Ronald; recordaba la frialdad de sus palabras, la mirada perdida y la sonrisa forzada tan impropia de él, y recordarlo, le volvía a estrujar el corazón y hacer añicos todos los recuerdos que guardaba cuando niño. El pelirrojo había sido el padre que siempre quiso y lo admirable por sobre todas las cosas, la figura paterna siempre estaba representada por él, y alejarse hace once años supuso un corte en su relación, ya las visitas se hicieron esporádicas y los sucesos que les golpearon dejaron en segundo plano cualquier vínculo que tuviesen.

Verle después de tantos años le dejaba confundido y profundamente herido, y no sólo por su actitud sino por lo que expresaba, la tristeza que embargaba al pelirrojo le entristecía a él. Después de todo, verle a los ojos y sólo encontrar tristeza y sufrimiento no era precisamente sentimientos tranquilizadores.

Apenas ingreso a la habitación visualizó la espalda del pelirrojo y del como ésta temblaba ligeramente; sollozaba. El temblor de los hombros le delataba y a escasos metros el cuerpo de Harry Potter permanecía inmóvil, respirando con evidente dificultad por el equipo de respiración.

-Hemos llegado – Dijo él en apenas un susurro. El pelirrojo tenso la espalda y disimuladamente se limpió los ojos – Natalie y el resto quiere verle.

-Dame unos minutos – Masculló el aludido sin ningún tipo de emoción – Quiero estar solo.

-Ya suficiente lo has estado ¿no crees? – Apremió Joshua frunciendo el ceño. Sintiendo a aquel hombre encerrarse en una dura caparazón de acero, lejano a todas las personas que amaba.

-Como quieras – Acusó girándose para cruzar miradas con el muchacho y pretender salir de ese lugar sin emitir otro comentario.

-¿Por qué actúas así? – Preguntó interponiéndose en el camino del jefe de aurores. El aludido frunció el ceño y le plantó cara, retándose con la mirada – Pretendiendo ser fuerte cuando no lo eres.

-Sal de mi camino – Ordeno el pelirrojo endureciendo la mirada. – No te entrometas en asuntos ajenos…

-Once años y ya has olvidado todo – Soltó apretando los puños. Ronald se mantuvo indiferente – No significa nada para ti.

-Has sido llamado para cumplir órdenes, sólo eso. – Acusó pasando del muchacho para salir pero éste nuevamente le cortó el paso – Escuche señor…

-Sé perfectamente la misión que debo cumplir – Masculló Joshua con resentimiento – Te prometí proteger a mi madre y así lo hice por años – Argumentó sin poder cambiar el semblante de Ronald – Jamás olvidé cual era mi hogar y mamá tampoco, y cuando regresamos, la promesa que te hice es amenazada por romperse y sólo por ti. Tu indiferencia nos hace daño y no pienso permitirlo.

El pelirrojo sólo bajo la mirada para luego pasar del muchacho y dirigirse hacia la puerta, ya no podía seguir sosteniéndole la mirada y mucho menos escuchar sus reproches, por lo demás, correctos y punzantes directo a sus emociones. Porque efectivamente les estaba haciendo daño a las personas que amaba, alejándolas de él y todo lo que representaba porque ya no podía ofrecerles nada.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ti? – Preguntó Joshua al aire girándose hacia el pelirrojo que le daba la espalda, sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta con firmeza - Ni siquiera eres cercano, sólo un conocido. El hombre que conocí jamás nos hubiese tratado con indiferencia y mucho menos con desprecio. Habrías ido a visitarme cuando estaba grave pero sólo recibí la instrucción de regresar a Londres. El hombre que conocí no es un cobarde y podría sostenerme la mirada por más cinco segundos.

Un rápido movimiento y ya caminaba de regreso hacia el muchacho quien le desafiaba con la mirada. Sin pensarlo dos veces le cogió por la túnica con la mano izquierda para con la derecha disponerse a golpearle, olvidando hace bastante donde y porque se encontraban en la habitación de un inconsciente Harry Potter.

-Hazlo – Susurró el muchacho sin soltarse del agarre – Golpéame y rompe la promesa de quien consideraba como un padre.

 _-Shhh… no llores, Josh – Decía un pelirrojo visiblemente magullado – Se acabó, no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima._

 _-Mi madre… - Sollozo un pequeño niño de cinco años - ¿Dónde está?_

 _-Está abajo, tranquilo – Le miro sonriendo ligeramente. El pelirrojo tenía el labio roto pero sólo le dolía ver la pequeña mejilla del niño moratada. – Vamos…_

 _-No, tengo miedo…. – Susurró ocultándose en pecho del hombre – Y si vuelve…_

 _-No volverá – Afirmó abrazándole con fuerza – Nadie volverá a hacerte daño_

 _-Lo prometes._

 _-Te lo prometo. Te cuidaré incluso de mí mismo._

Su puño tembló al igual que todo su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de ese pequeño niño sollozando y preocupado por el estado de su madre; apretó el agarre y dirigió la mirada hacia la mejilla izquierda donde una diminuta cicatriz se mostraba, provocada por un sujeto sin corazón y que prácticamente el mismo echo a patadas de la vida de Luna y Joshua.

Y el corazón del pelirrojo no aguanto tantos golpes ni recuerdos del pasado; bajo el puño amenazante y atrajo al muchacho en un fuerte abrazo lleno de significado y emociones guardadas. Su cariño por aquel joven supero la culpabilidad que sentía y derribo la inmensa barrera que levanto.

-Perdón… - Escuchó Joshua – No debí involucrarte en esto… no sabía que estabas en España.

-No lo sabías – Negó el aludido sintiéndose en casa, por fin. – Me ofrecí para la operación, no te culpes.

-Joshua… - Negó el jefe de aurores deshaciendo el abrazo – No soportaba verte en ese estado, podrías haber muerto.

-Yo no… - Habló alzando las cejas – Me visitaste…

-Mientras estabas inconsciente – Confesó el pelirrojo – Le pedí a tu madre guardar silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-No tiene importancia…

-Ron…

Un agudo sonido proveniente de las máquinas que sostenían a Harry comenzó a sonar y sacó abruptamente de la conversación a ambos magos, quienes se apresuraron a sujetar el pelinegro que convulsionaba violentamente contra la cama, si seguía así podría hacerse daño o golpearse la cabeza.

El hijo de Luna salió raudo de la habitación para pedir ayuda y colocar en alerta a todos los presentes; prácticamente sacaron a Ron y Joshua a empujones del lugar ya que sólo medimagos debían hacerse cargo de la situación, dejando a todos con un profundo sentimiento de angustia.

-¿Por qué tardan? – Preguntó James después de algunos minutos. El silencio del lugar le tenía nervioso – Maldición…

-Tranquilo James – Concilió Rose echándole un vistazo a la hermana de él – No te exaltes.

-Perdón.. – Susurró bajando la mirada y luego posarla sobre la puerta de habitación. No soportaba tantas dudas, ya suficiente tenían con la desaparición de Hermione. – Necesito respuestas.

-Todos, James – Suspiro Ronald recuperando el semblante de tensión. Había bajado la guardia durante la conversación con Joshua pero la situación actual le pedía mantenerse serio – Ya verás que se recuperará.

-Treinta minutos – Dijeron desde la puerta. Un grupo de medimagos salía de la habitación visiblemente cansados – Ya vienen los médicos a cargo – Informaron.

-Gracias – Dijeron expectantes.

Esperaron por eternos segundos antes de identificar a Luna seguida de Mike; éste último permanecía con el ceño fruncido y no despegaba la mirada de un formulario, el mismo según James, que contenía la ficha de su padre y estado de gravedad.

-Volvió a su condición usual – Suspiró la rubia observando a los presentes. – Respira por sí mismo y permanece inconsciente – Aclaró haciendo que todos respiraran con tranquilidad, no suponía un gran cambio pero le sacaba de las garras de la muerte.

-Y las convulsiones… - Inquirió Natalie observando los gestos de su novio. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo anda mal. – Mike…

-Es extraño – Dijo Luna observando a su compañero – Detectamos un hechizo inusual, residuos.

-¿Qué hechizo? – Preguntó James frunciendo el ceño

-Oblidate – Soltó Mike sorprendiendo a sus amigos – No sabemos porque el hechizo se manifestó ahora ni cuáles serán las consecuencias. Aplicamos un contrahechizo pero sí estuvo oculto durante dos meses…

-Será difícil determinar el daño – Concluyó Luna pensativa – Su nivel de inconsciencia es superficial y posiblemente despierte en los próximos días. Depende de cómo su cerebro organice los recuerdos que posee.

-Ustedes podrán determinarlo – Acusó Ron temeroso por las consecuencias – Algún hechizo o examen.

-Debo evaluarlo con el equipo – Dijo la mujer observando su reloj – No quiero realizar algún procedimiento que pudiese afectarle negativamente. Tampoco podría descartar que otro hechizo estuviese latente, lo tendré en observación.

-Gracias Luna – Susurró el pelirrojo – Podemos esperar aquí.

-Claro – Asintió la rubia esbozando una sonrisa – Permiso…

-Voy enseguida – Aclaró Mike recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de Luna – Rose… - Susurró haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera, la mujer asintió.

Sujetó por los hombros a su hermana mientras cientos de pensamientos agolpaban su mente y le estrujaban el corazón con fuerza, no podía imaginar a su padre sin memoria, sin recuerdos ni imágenes de su vida, del pasado y del presente. De los momentos difíciles y también felices por los cuales pasaron durante estos últimos años: le abrumaba pensar que sólo se quedase con el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre y rogaba porque sostuviese firme aquellos compartidos con Hermione.

Alzó la mirada hacia su tío y éste parecía darle la razón; el ojiverde debía recordar los mejores momentos vividos pero la sombra de Rafael les decía lo contrario, tal dementor deja los peores recuerdos de la víctima.

¿Cuáles serían los recuerdos? Sería el profesor o el auror, el amigo o enemigo de Ronald, el cuñado o tío de Rose, el esposo de Hermione o Ginny, el enemigo de Henry o Rafael Lyon. Ninguno de los presentes podía decirlo y mucho menos imaginar tal situación, encontrándose desorientados y paralizados por la nueva situación del moreno.

El pelirrojo observó a todos los presentes y suspiro con pesadez: Lo peor estaba por venir.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¿Qué sucederá con Harry? Sin duda existen altas posibilidades de que el ojiverde pierda la memoria pero lo más intrigante es con qué memorias quedará al despertar, y lo peor de todo, del último recuerdo consciente con su esposa en Hogwarts.**

 **Por otra parte, la personalidad de Ronald sigue cambiando y más cuando Joshua intentará traer de regreso a su tío favorito. Con respecto al recuerdo de él y Ron hace algunos años, pues iré profundizando con calma, no quiero agobiarles con tanta información.**

 **Por el momento es todo; estaré actualizando la próxima semana.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	3. Amargo reencuentro II

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **Hola de nuevo! En este capítulo tendremos a un personaje de la historia anterior, se llama Melissa Mills. Trabajo con Harry y causo los celos de Hermione en más de alguna ocasión, ésta vez regresa para apoyar a Ronald pero seguirá predisponiendo a la mujer Granger, ya vereís porque.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Tres**

" _ **Amargo reencuentro II"**_

-¿Cuándo lo harás? – Preguntaba el castaño entre susurros. Su amiga le devolvió la mirada con nerviosismo – Debes hacerlo. – Volvió a repetir como cada semana.

-No me presiones – Soltó la muchacha procurando no alzar la voz – No das cuenta de la situación. – Le reprocho

-No me importa – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Tu seguridad es importante, y por lo visto, estáis al frente – Masculló frunciendo el ceño

-Es necesario…

-No estás sola – Acusó evitando hacer cualquier gesto incriminatorio – Recuerda que los…

-Sí, lo sé – Interrumpió la mujer bajando la mirada – Soy consciente de la situación

-Rose… - Suspiró Mike relajando la postura para regalarle una sonrisa – Se conocen de toda la vida y sin importar la difícil situación de sus padres; él será el hombre más feliz del planeta.

-No lo dudo pero…

-Nada de peros, dile la verdad – Dijo el chico sin borrar su sonrisa – Procura descansar y venir la próxima semana.

-De acuerdo, gracias Mike.

El castaño le extendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír y luego de guiñarle un ojo comprendió que debía hacer lo mismo, recibiendo el pequeño frasco de todas las semanas. No le gustaba ingerir pociones pero lo necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte y aplacar los incómodos síntomas que cualquier embarazada de poco más de un mes y medio tendría.

-No has pensado en decirle – Susurró caminando de regreso hacia sus amigos. Su amiga le devolvió la mirada intrigada y él señalo disimuladamente al pelirrojo – De seguro entenderá.

-Ya suficientes emociones tiene – Sonrió la mujer pensativa. Si bien seguía considerando la posibilidad, seguía preocupándole la reacción de este – No puedo imaginar…

-Oh vamos… - Interrumpió ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa – Estará feliz. Además, le sentará bien

-Sí lo sé – Suspiró pensativa. No era un misterio, y era evidente, la nueva faceta del pelirrojo y de esa coraza que había levantado con los años. – Ya veremos.

-Hazlo pronto – Ánimo Mike

El castaño ya emprendía marcha cuando vieron aparecer a Luna para luego enfrascarse en una conversación con su compañero; la mujer había regresado después de varios años y por petición del jefe de aurores, después de lo sucedido en España y Hogwarts, el regreso de la medimaga parecía inevitable y el pelirrojo lo agradecía enormemente. Si bien la culpabilidad seguía recorriendo cada célula del auror y recién hoy había recuperado a Joshua, los hechos seguían martillando su consciencia y emociones.

Después de la partida de madre e hijo, Ronald siguió manteniendo contacto y de vez en cuando les visitaba, sin embargo dicha rutina fue perdiéndose a raíz de la muerte de Ginny, la crisis matrimonial de él y todos los hechos que desencadenaron ocultarse. Sólo hasta hace unos años, supo del puesto de Joshua en Italia.

-No quise tratarte así – Soltó junto al muchacho – Mucho menos tratar de golpearte, perdón.

-Yo tampoco debí hablarte así – Musito el aludido esbozando una sonrisa – Simplemente estaba molesto, no puedo comprender porque actúas así.

-Casi mueres por mi culpa – Susurró desviando la mirada hacia la rubia que continuaba platicando con Mike – Apenas supe del ataque viaje a España y luego a Italia, pensé que el traslado fue producto de Luna pero ahora entiendo que siempre estuviste en ese lugar. No soportaba verte allí, grave.

-Me ofrecí para la operación – Dijo Joshua – Ya colaboraba con ellos y llevábamos líneas de investigación en común. No tienes la culpa, jamás te culparía – Aseguró

-Eres importante para mí – Acusó desviando la mirada de Luna para posarle en el chico – Si Rafael les causo tal daño sólo para distraernos, y sin conocer nuestra amistad, entonces no puedo imaginar lo que planeará cuando lo sepa.

-Y entonces fingimos llevarnos mal – El pelirrojo desvió la mirada y suspiró fuertemente – Fíjate bien… - Dijo observando la sala – Ninguno es indiferente al otro, y todos poseemos lazos afectivos.

-Joshua…

-Sal del pasado – Musito el joven – Vuelve a hacer el mismo… - Rogó buscando la mirada de su tío pero parecía perdido en la sala – El viejo tío Ron y su incansable sonrisa sin preocupaciones.

-Es imposible…

-¿Por qué es imposible? – Interrogó – A todos, la vida nos ha golpeado y no por ello hemos cambiado nuestra esencia. De todos aquí, eres el único que ha cambiado.

-Harry y Hermione también – Se excusó el pelirrojo

-Sí, lo sé – Suspiró recordando la muerte de Ginny – Sin embargo, rehicieron su vida. Igualmente puedes hacerlo… - Y ésta vez obtuvo la mirada del auror – Rehace tu vida. Me gustaría verte feliz.

-No…

-Mi madre también puede rehacer su vida… - Ahora él desvió la mirada del pelirrojo para posarla en ella. Ronald siguió la mirada – Ambos podrían… - Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Merece a alguien mejor – Dijo por inercia observando la sonrisa de la rubia, de seguro por algún comentario gracioso de Mike. Suspiro – No soy el hombre indicado.

-¿A no? – Interrogo cruzando miradas – Y entonces quién, si puedes señalarlo entonces le pediré una cita con mi madre – Se burló entrecerrando los ojos – Sólo contigo será feliz.

-Estás equivocado – Negó Ronald.

-Sólo digo que podéis intentarlo – Sonrió el muchacho para luego apretarle el hombro al auror – Y tenéis mi aprobación, eres el indicado.

El pelirrojo iba a rebatir al chico pero apenas se percató de una tercera persona, calló.

-¿De qué hablaban? – Inquirió Luna después de recibir un beso en la mejilla de su hijo. – Discutían…

-Nada, boberías – Susurró sin mirarle, sintiendo un ligero rubor agolparse en sus mejillas, rogando porque la rubia no hubiese escuchado las últimas palabras del chico. Le regañaría cuando estuviesen solos.

-Ronald… - Escuchó el aludido. Observo de reojo a la mujer sonreír discretamente – Cuando decías eso… - Habló con nostalgia – Significaba que habías perdido una conversación.

-Lo recuerdo… - Dijo en un susurro. A lo lejos, el chico les observaba con atención – Y lo peor… es que podría llevar razón.

Y entonces el joven observo la sonrisa del pelirrojo imaginando que sería el usual gesto triste y melancólico de siempre, más y para sorpresa suya, resultó ser distinta. Aquella gestada desde el corazón y reflejada por sus ojos llenos de vida y emoción contenida, trayendo consigo a ese Ronald de antaño y que nunca debió ocultarse.

No muy lejos, James, Rose y Natalie pensaban lo mismo.

Después de tres días el estado de Harry Potter continuaba siendo de cuidado y no presentaba grandes mejorías, salvo que el estado de inconsciencia era menos profundo y podría despertar en los próximos días o semanas, nadie lo sabía. El hechizo descubierto por los medimagos sencillamente les tenía desconcertados y no llegaron a demasiadas conclusiones cuando se reunieron, suponían de que el estado de convulsiones significaba el término de acción del hechizo y por ende el inicio de una nueva etapa en la condición del ojiverde. Etapa desconocida y con demasiadas preguntas sin resolver.

Según Natalie Potter, el nuevo estado de su padre significaba enfrentar un difícil pasado; reviviendo etapas que suponían cerradas – y lo sería, claro – pero realidad para el afectado y de compleja posición para ellos, después de todo, sería difícil explicarle todos los hechos olvidados por él, dígase: la razón de separación de Ginny, el divorcio de sus amigos, la relación y posterior boda con la castaña, la relación de James y Rose, y por supuesto, decirle la verdad sobre el paradero de Hermione.

Un paradero que ni siquiera ellos conocían.

-Buenos días – Dijeron a pocos metros de la pelirroja. Un muchacho le devolvía la mirada – No quise asustarte.

-Descuida – Negó sonriendo. Con tantas preocupaciones apenas dio cuenta de la presencia del chico en medio de la sala – Me alegro verte. Vienes por ellos – Inquirió refiriéndose a James y Rose, Joshua asintió. – Bajarán pronto, recién desayunaron.

-De acuerdo – Asintió el aludido echándole un vistazo al lugar. No visitaba el lugar con regularidad pero asumía que había cambiado después de la boda de Harry y Hermione – No tengo muchos recuerdos… - Dijo posando la mirada sobre el retrato de la boda.

-Es normal – Comentó Natalie cerrando el libro que estudiaba – Cuando murió mamá cambiamos y guardamos muchas cosas. Después, y con la boda, pues seguimos cambiando y ahora se podría decir que regreso a como era antes.

-Y el tío Ron…

-Un barrio muggle – Contó sorprendiendo al muchacho – Compró una casa bastante acogedora y como comprobarás, no pasa mucho tiempo allí.

-Trabajando… - Masculló recibiendo el vaso de zumo que le ofrecía la pelirroja – Ha tenido novias – Se atrevió a preguntar

-Bueno…

-Siento el atraso – Interrumpieron la respuesta de la chica. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron la mirada hacia Rose.

El auror reviso el último recuerdo que poseía de su amiga y sólo podía evocar la despedida cuando eran niños, ya bastante había pasado de eso, y ahora eran adultos. Su pequeña amiga de la infancia se había transformado en una hermosa mujer y él no podía dejar de mirarle como un bobo, si bien conocía la situación con James y la bullada relación que sostenían, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Sin duda trabajar juntos significaría acrecentar sus emociones y alimentar una ilusión que posiblemente jamás se concretaría.

Cuando llegó al ministerio jamás imaginó que trabajaría tan estrechamente con la castaña y su novio, después de todo – y según conocía él – la línea de investigación sobre el paradero de Hermione Potter estaba en manos de otra unidad, ya que por motivos de seguridad, los familiares directos no podían involucrarse en el caso. Al parecer la mujer había conseguido doblarle la mano a su padre y éste no había tenido más remedio que aceptar.

Y claro, éste no iba a dejar la seguridad de su hija al azar.

 _-Sigues siendo el mismo – Acusó él con una sonrisa burlona. Nuevamente, y alejados del resto, platicaban en el hospital y para su grata sorpresa la mirada del pelirrojo seguía brillando – Bienvenido._

 _-Joshua… - Suspiró moviendo la cabeza. Quiso soltar otro comentario pero prefería no tentar a la suerte – Quiero pedirte un favor, personal._

 _-¿En serio? – Inquirió sorprendido y espero - ¿De qué se trata?_

 _-De Rose – Afirmó borrándole cualquier sonrisa – Trabajaran juntos y estarán expuestos a cualquier peligro, por ello quiero pedirte que la cuides._

 _-¿Por qué me lo pides? James… - Vaciló sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo_

 _-La protegerá, lo sé – Asintió pensativo – No dudo de él pero sé también lo involucrado que se encuentra – Joshua siguió la mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del moreno, y comprendió – Si la situación se agudiza entonces ambos quedarán expuestos y Rafael aprovechará cualquier instancia para atacarles._

 _-Comprendo_

 _-Cuidarás de ella. – Inquirió mirándole._

¿Cómo negarse? Si la quería.

¿Cuántos años sin pisar ese lugar? A pesar de la posición que ocupaba siempre prefirió la distancia y desvincularse de todo lo referido a la zona sur – el ex lugar de mortifagos liderados por Henry y donde él paso buena parte del tiempo infiltrado – postergando el regreso porque la eventual aparición de Rafael significaba rememorar el pasado y regresar de nuevo. No importaba si el proceso fuese peligroso e implicará sumergirse de nuevo en la oscuridad, si de por si lo estaba, pero jamás pensaría en arrastrar a las personas que amaba a ese lugar lleno de emociones negativas y dolorosas.

Sí, la decisión de asignar la búsqueda de Hermione a su hija resultó compleja y difícil pero prefería mantenerle vigilada, segura y lejos de ese lugar a arriesgarla de manera innecesaria. En su lugar, él correría el riesgo de sumergirse en el pasado y de encontrar al responsable de todo ese mal.

-El equipo se encuentra listo – Decía el pelirrojo señalando un mapa con la zona. El mapa usado hace poco más de siete años – Con la última operación quedaron habilitados tres conexiones.

-¿Cuándo irás? – Interrogó el ministro de magia; Martín Hans de cuarenta años – Se nos agota el tiempo.

-Una semana – Informó sin despegar la mirada del mapa y no porque estuviese memorizando el lugar – Nos tomará unos tres días quizás más, inspeccionar el lugar.

-Comprendo – Dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. – Has definido el equipo.

-Sí – Susurró de modo cansino, lo repetía por décima vez – Todos listos.

-Escucha…

-Mi decisión está tomada – Se adelantó a cualquier palabra del ministro – No irán James y Rose.

-Son los mejores para la operación y lo sabes.

-Sí lo sé – Asintió frunciendo el ceño – Os tengo una gran confianza y sé que lograron un buen resultado con la búsqueda pero no quiero involucrarles en la zona, ya sabes los motivos.

-Los conozco, Ron – El ministro se incorporó del asiento y se paseó por el lugar – Sé las capacidades que poseen pero me tranquilizaría si te acompañase un auror experimentado.

-No es necesario…

-Considéralo una condición – Se explicó observando la reacción del auror. Se debatía entre aceptar o seguir negándose - Aumentarás el equipo y tendrás a alguien de confianza.

-Sólo yo podría afirmarlo – Acusó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. El ministro se encogió de hombros – De acuerdo, tú ganas – Concedió incorporándose de la silla que ocupaba - ¿Quién es el auror?

Salió del ascensor con cierta cojera mientras sostenía una gruesa carpeta con varios pergaminos, el trabajo solía acumularse y más cuando debían analizar cientos de datos, planificaciones y declaraciones de testigos a raíz de la desaparición de Hermione. Si bien avanzó significativamente en varios documentos, el breve período de ausencia significo volver a acumular información y regresar como al principio, y aunque no le molestaba, si lo frustraba haber perdido casi dos días de trabajo.

La luna llena provocaba estragos en el cuerpo de Remus Lupin y si bien contaba con la poción matalobos siempre tenía inconvenientes, su pierna era cuenta de ello. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su oficina, maldecía el estúpido y viejo estante que destrozo durante la transformación pero que le dañó en el proceso. No comprendía porque pero sentía un constante pinchazo sobre el muslo izquierdo, sólo esperaba que con el correr de las horas fuese menos doloroso.

Apenas llegó al pasillo principal el hombre lobo pudo encontrarse con el jefe de aurores; pensativo y bastante inquieto.

-Te sientes bien – Habló el pelirrojo señalando la pierna de Remus

-Nada grave – Negó restándole importancia al asunto - ¿Qué ocurrió? No te ves bien.

-Acabo de hablar con el ministro – Aclaró indicándole a su amigo seguirle. No quería hablar del asunto en medio del pasillo – Le explicaba los últimos detalles de la exploración – Bajo la voz apresurando el paso – Ya conoces a Martín…

-Volvió a insistir

-Así es – Suspiró ingresando a la oficina seguido por su amigo – Quiere incluir a James y Rose. Me negué, y aunque acepto, puso una condición.

-Una condición – Frunció Remus el ceño - ¿Qué condición?

-Incluir a un auror experimentado – Dijo rodando los ojos mientras se paseaba por el lugar – No quise dilatar la conversación y acepté. Llegué a pensar que surgiría tu nombre, Teddy incluso Tonks.

-Pero…

-Sugirió a Melissa – Masculló consciente de la mirada del hombre lobo – Sabes perfectamente que el ministro no puede inmiscuirse en asuntos del cuartel pero las sugerencias…

-Considéralo una orden – Rectifico Remus

-No puedo hacerlo – Se paró Ronald en medio de la oficina – Me hechizará apenas sepa la noticia y además no quiero…

-¿No quieres…? – Inquirió animando al pelirrojo a terminar la frase. Éste negó y volvió a pasearse – Ronald ha pasado casi dos años y de seguro ya no tiene importancia.

-No para Rose.

-Siempre ha querido que rehagas tu vida – Le recordó intrigado por la actitud del pelirrojo, parecía lleno de dudas y no mostraba la seguridad de siempre – No puede molestarse por…

-Remus… - Río el jefe de aurores sorprendiendo al licantropodo, y no porque estuviese riendo, sino porque le recordaba a cuando era un simple adolescente disfrutando de una travesura. – Sé perfectamente el deseo de Rose pero lo que sucedió hace dos años….

-Bueno… - Se dijo el hombre pensativo – Fue poco sutil.

-¿Sólo un poco? – Ironizó Ronald recordando.

Cuando el carácter de Rose Weasley afloró.

 _Cuando el ministerio logró estabilizarse después de la sentencia de Henry y la elección de un nuevo ministro de magia, el papel de los aurores jugó un rol importante para la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, y él paso a ocupar el cargo de jefe de aurores, el puesto suponía asumir grandes responsabilidades y una de ellas era asegurar que el mismo cuartel fuese de confianza, por ello se rodeó de aurores confiables y con los cuales ya hubiese trabajado._

 _Una de ellas, Melissa Mills._

 _Una mujer hábil y fuerte que colaboró con Harry en el pasado, que causo los celos Ginny y luego los de Hermione. No importaba los líos personales, sólo necesitaba personas de confianza y durante todo el trabajo demostró que no estaba equivocado, y aún después de estabilizar el cuartel, continuaron trabajando juntos en distintas operaciones con gran éxito._

 _Aquel año ya trabaja con Rose y James y nunca tuvieron ningún altercado ni personal ni laboral._

 _Salvo aquel día._

 _Porque nadie podía negarlo – quizás Harry pero estaba perdido en el amor de Hermione, y no contaba – la joven mujer era guapa y siempre atraía las miradas de los hombres, y ellos ya habían compartido lo suficiente para estar sumergidos en ese juego de miradas, roces y silencios tortuosos durante tanto tiempo. No es que estuviese enamorado y mucho menos pero le atraía inmensamente, y si bien había caído con anterioridad ante los encantos de la mujer, aquel día simplemente deseaba rememorar lo vivido hace algunas noches._

 _Y hubiese ocurrido nuevamente pero les interrumpieron._

-¿Qué vas a decidir? – Inquirió Remus sacándole de sus pensamientos

-Casi no tengo opción – Susurró revolviéndose el cabello – De cualquier forma tengo que llamarle.

-De seguro el ministro ya lo hizo.

-Es probable…

No iba a repetir el bochornoso episodio de nuevo pero el pelirrojo podía visualizar los reclamos de su hija y ésta vez la madre de la castaña no estaba para apaciguar los ánimos. Y aunque sonará cruel, lo prefería porque todavía recordaba la amenaza de Hermione de hacerle escupir babosas.

 _-¡Si vas a revolcarse con esa… hazlo en privado y no sobre tu escritorio, Ronald Weasley! – Recordó él - ¡Si Rose no lo hace, yo misma te haré escupir babosas si vuelve ocurrir!_

Aunque la amenazaba de la castaña estaba condicionada por lo que había ocurrido con el ojiverde… Mujeres.

Siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Lo hizo siendo un estudiante y cuando la seguridad de la mujer que amaba estaba en riesgo, no le importo ser herido y tampoco le importaría morir con tal de protegerla – si el ataque en Hogwarts le enseño algo – Su padre probablemente prefirió enfrentar a Rafael y los mortifagos antes de permitirles acceso a su esposa, de seguro – y vaya que si lo estaba – la castaña habría brindado una digna resistencia antes de ser capturada.

Con el tiempo aprendió a hacer sacrificios por las personas que amaba y ésta vez no sería distinto, si las cosas se complicaban. No importaba el orgullo, los temores ni los celos, si llegase a involucrarse en la operación de alguna manera peligrosa y tuviese que dejar a Rose fuera del radio de conflicto entonces le pediría a ese muchacho que la cuidase.

No conocía exactamente los sentimientos de Joshua, y por el momento lo prefería así, sin embargo podía percibir el aprecio que sentía por la chica, después de todo, los aurores se conocían desde niños y siempre se llevaron bien.

Se removió inquieto en el abrigo y siguió vigilando los alrededores mientras Rose y Joshua interrogaban a los dueños de los locales en Hogsmeade: si bien lo hicieron hace algunos meses, ésta vez lo harían de manera más exhaustiva y bajo cierto parámetros. Suerte suya, el lugar se encontraba concurrido y la visibilidad que tenía era poca, por tanto se debía trasladar constantemente de lugar y procurar no perder de vista a la pareja de aurores.

 _-Veinte minutos por entrevista – Se dijo observando su reloj, ya pasaban de los quince._

Se acercaba el mediodía y el flujo de personas por el pueblo aumentaba, volvió a cambiarse de lugar para quedar a pocos metros de la librería que visitaban Rose y Joshua. De reojo observó a un grupo de magos reír y caminar hacia las tres escobas, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto y sólo quería terminar las entrevistas por aquel día, no creía estar paranoico pero la cantidad de gente circulando le ponía nervioso.

De pronto la pareja de aurores hizo abandono de la librería para luego caminar hacia el siguiente lugar: Las tres escobas. A pocos metros, James les seguía vigilante de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, después de todo, el secuestro de Hermione y el estado del ojiverde suponía que ellos estaban en la mira del enemigo.

Observaba a los amigos platicar entre ellos, asintiendo o negando de vez en cuando, de seguro comentando la anterior entrevista y contrastándola con las primeras, buscando incoherencias o conexiones significativas. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que seguían en punto muertos –y extraño sería lo contrario – ya que apenas si comenzaban.

A pesar de caminar concentrando en su novia pudo observar a un extraño sujeto caminar en diagonal hacia ellos; túnica, pantalones y botas negras, y con la mirada fija en el objetivo por delante. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se percató de la varita empuñada, preparada para atacar.

-¡Al suelo! – Exclamó James empujando a los aurores para sacarlos del radio del atacante. El hechizo le pegó de lleno mandándole a volar

-¡James! – Gritaron los aurores intentando incorporarse pero el atacante se encontraba cerca

-¡Avada…! –

-¡Expelliarmus! – Dijeron desde algún lugar. En ese entonces la mayoría de los magos había escapado en búsqueda de refugio - ¡Desmaius! – Conjuró dejando fuera de combate al mago.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Joshua ayudando al auror a incorporarse. El aludido asintió haciendo una mueca de dolor pero absolutamente concentrado en otra cosa o persona – James…

-No puede ser – Susurró con la mirada puesta en el recién llegado, y al parecer no era el único, puesto que Rose se había desentendido de él

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rose bruscamente sin despegar la mirada de la persona frente a ella. No tenía capucha y podía observar el largo cabello rubio brillando al sol. – Te hice una pregunta.

El hijo de Harry Potter tragó saliva mientras observaba el porte elegante y provocador de la mujer que treinta y dos años; cabello rubio liso, ojos cafés y sonrisa seductora. Y que después de un bochornoso episodio decidió salir del ministerio y prestar servicios a otros lugares pero que hoy volvían a ver, después de dos años.

-Un gusto verte Joshua – Soltó la mujer dirigiendo la mirada hacia el muchacho. Rose y James alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos.

-Igualmente Melissa – Susurró el muchacho llevándose consigo una mirada extraña de la castaña, trago saliva. Algo andaba mal, muy mal – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se conocen – Habló Rose interrumpiendo la posible respuesta de la mujer. Joshua asintió tranquilamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Vine a trabajar – Afirmó Melissa bajando la mirada hacia el mago – Al parecer la seguridad del cuartel sigue vulnerable. Seguí a este sujeto por días y jamás pensé que su objetivo sería ustedes.

-¿Quién te llamó? – Inquirió la castaña sin perder la compostura tensa

-¿Quién crees? –

-Contéstame… - Susurró apretando los puños perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia

-Cariño… - Dijo James abrazándole por los hombros. Su novia quiso zafarse pero sólo logro golpearle el brazo herido – Maldición…

-Disculpa – Acusó con preocupación percatándose de las heridas de su novio – No quise…

-Descuida – Sonrió el auror para luego posar la mirada en Melissa. Rose también lo hizo - ¿Por qué has regresado, Melissa?

-Sólo pudo decir que me llamó Martín – Contesto la mujer para enojo de Rose – Lo demás, con gusto lo haré en el ministerio – Observando el lugar

-James, Joshua – Dijo Rose sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos – Sigan con el asunto. Iré al ministerio con Melissa – Informó dirigiéndose hacia James y luego hacia la mujer – Vamos.

-Disculpa Rose – Interrumpió la rubia mujer con tranquilidad – Después de dejar en custodia a este sujeto, pienso presentarme ante el ministro de magia y no tengo tiempo.

-Y luego donde el jefe…

-Naturalmente.

-Iré contigo – Susurró James preocupado por el tono de la conversación

-No – Se negó la mujer sin mirar a su novio - Debes curar ese brazo, ya después continuaremos.

-Rose… - Iba a insistir pero la mujer negó

-Y bien…

-Como quieras – Suspiro Melissa encogiéndose de hombros. Saco de la túnica un viejo espejo y lo conjuro como trasladador – Vengan todos.

-James… - Acusó Joshua intrigados por la escena. No entendía la actitud de la castaña y mucho menos los recaudos del moreno.

-Te lo explico luego… - Había dicho el auror

Y con la tensión palpable entre el grupo de aurores, desaparecieron de Hogsmeade.

Conocía a Melissa hace dos años realizando variadas operaciones en Italia y durante la primera parte del plan en España; la mujer además de la belleza innata poseía grandes habilidades como auror – y como no – si todos le conocían como un auror móvil y a disposición de varios ministerios en el mundo, y su experiencia sin duda era reconocida por todos. Si el hijo de Luna podía recordar, la mujer apenas si trabaja seis meses a un año en mismo sitio.

Salvo Londres.

Y entonces la actitud de la castaña le sorprendió durante esa tarde cuando le encontraron en el pueblo de Hogsmeade luego de ser salvados, aquel mortifago tenía órdenes de capturar a Rose y lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por la mujer pero aquello poco le importaba a su amiga.

-Me dirás qué ocurre – Miró a James quien terminaba de beber una poción – Esa escena…

-Rose y Melissa… - Musito moviendo la cabeza – Digamos que pelearon por un hombre.

-¿Qué dices? – Vociferó abriendo los ojos. No entendiendo las palabras del auror, después de todo, la pareja de Rose y James siempre estuvieron juntos – Acaso tú…

-Claro que no – Negó sonriendo ligeramente – Se trata del tío Ronald.

-Estás bromeando –

-Las tareas urgentes del ministerio fueron la seguridad y reestablecer el orden – Acusó el moreno – Ronald recién asumía la responsabilidad del cuartel y necesitaba personas de confianza. Además de Remus, Teddy incluso mi padre, Melissa colaboró activamente.

-Se hicieron novios… - Inquirió Joshua intrigado

-No, sólo hacían un buen equipo – Medito recordando las portadas de los diarios; siempre el pelirrojo aparecía acompañado por la mujer - Trabajaron por tres años y durante ese tercer año, y cuando nosotros llevábamos trabajando dos, pues ocurrió un incidente bastante incómodo para todos y sobre todo para Rose.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Se encontró al tío y Melissa pues… - Susurró revolviéndose el cabello – En una situación muy comprometedora. El asunto se dio en el ministerio y se manejó con cautela para no estropear la imagen de Ron.

-Y Melissa…

-Se marchó por cuenta propia, si optaba por quedarse no influía en las relaciones laborales ya que siempre trabajó con Ron – Se explicó – Pero afecto la relación padre e hija. Casi seis meses transcurrieron para recién sentarse a platicar el asunto y resolver no volver a mencionar el mismo.

-Comprendo – Susurró el muchacho sorprendido por la historia – Al parecer la situación sigue tan tensa como hace dos años.

-Sí.

-No quiere que rehaga su vida… - Vociferó el auror y como respuesta el moreno negó – Entonces…

-Siempre lo ha querido – Sonrió James observando a la enfermera del ministerio acercarse hacia ellos – Ya puedo irme.

-Claro señor Potter – Asintió la mujer entregándole un pergamino – Su nota de salida y recordarle que si el dolor persiste, venga enseguida.

-Por supuesto, gracias –

-Buenas tardes – Se despidió la enfermera

Ambos aurores salieron de la enfermería.

-Después de tantos años – Suspiró el joven Potter con nostalgia – Sólo deseamos que sea feliz, y lo hemos intentado varias veces, pero es difícil: conseguir a la mujer indicada para el tío Ron… - Río moviendo la cabeza. – No esperamos a la mujer perfecta pero si a alguien que pudiese comprenderle…

-Y Melissa no cumple el requisito…

-Posiblemente pero… - Dijo deteniéndose en la recepción del cuartel – Necesita a alguien que pueda hacerle sonreír como antes. ¿comprendes?

-Por supuesto – Afirmó bajando la mirada

El castaño iba a comentar algo más pero la presencia de una agitada Rose le distrajo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió el novio preocupado por el semblante de la chica. Parecía echar fuego por los ojos, y eso que todavía no discutía con su padre.

-Voy con Ronald – Dijo entre dientes pasando de los hombres hacia la oficina del jefe de aurores.

El moreno se limitó a suspirar y Joshua simplemente esbozo una sonrisa.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Ya veremos cómo saldrá Ronald de esa situación con su hija y cómo la misma decide o no decirle a su padre sobre su embarazo.**

 **Con respecto a la condición de Harry sólo puedo decirles que pronto despertará.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	4. Es ella

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

" _ **Es ella"**_

 _-Señor Weasley – Decía la voz del aquel entonces ministro de magia, y que tiempo después resulto ser un traidor, iba acompañado por Henry – La situación en la zona sur es delicada y la información obtenida es precaria, el riesgo de sufrir ataques es alto y no tenemos la menor idea de los planes del grupo de mortifagos._

 _-Lo sé, señor – Asintió un pelirrojo fijando la mirada en algún punto lejano – Hemos realizado intentos por acercarnos al perímetro pero son inútiles._

 _-Lo sabemos – Aclaró Henry – Por ello y tras pensarlo detenidamente, hemos tomado una decisión, radical._

 _-¿Cuál sería? – Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia los superiores frente a él._

 _-Una infiltración…_

 _-Infiltración…_

Y era el candidato ideal. La última pieza para lograr montar la cuartada perfecta y lograr deshacerse del pelirrojo, y funcionó, lo hizo porque tiempo después se vio obligado a ocultarse y refugiarse como un vil traidor. Obligado a abandonar a las personas que amaba y rogar porque en algún futuro cercano pudiese verles de nuevo, sin mentiras ni dobles vidas.

Porque en aquel entonces, y seguía haciéndolo, intentaba proteger a su hija del enemigo – oculto entre las sombras – y lo hizo a través del joven Potter y de la castaña para conseguirlo. No importaba su propia vida pero si estaba dispuesto a defender a su hija, hasta las últimas consecuencias, entre ellas: regresar a ese infierno y quemarse nuevamente.

Ese lugar, la zona sur seguía representando el refugio que construyeron los mortifagos luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort, ocultos intentaron deshacerse del moreno – y aunque lo lograron – pues la muerte de Ginny le obligó a abandonar el ministerio, debían anular al pelirrojo. Hoy, representaba el lugar donde la castaña podía hallarse cautiva, y aunque no poseían pruebas concretas, no encontraba otro lugar más que ese.

-Hemos confirmado… - Escuchó tras de él. Melissa revisaba varios pergaminos – Hay movimiento y son muchos.

-Gracias – Murmuro tras un pequeño escritorio - ¿Cuándo estará listo?

-En tres días – Informó entregándole los documentos - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó sabiendo que la excursión suponía remover demasiados recuerdos.

-Un poco ansioso – Admitió observando a la mujer – No será sencillo penetrar ese lugar, las condiciones son pésimas y podríamos caer en una trampa.

-Lo sé – Dijo la morena – He tomado resguardos, tranquilo. Están trabajando los mejores aurores.

-No todos… - Suspiró Ron incorporándose de la silla y caminar inquieto por la oficina

-Sigue reprochándotelo –

-Todo el tiempo – Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Hace cinco días y sólo he escuchado reclamos.

-Si estamos en lo correcto, llegarán al mismo lugar – Menciono Melissa alzando las cejas – Sólo seguimos una corazonada pero ellos están investigando.

-No quiero reproches, Mel – Susurró dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-Como quieras… - Dijo sin ningún tono de reproche sino diversión – Estaré en la oficina.

-De acuerdo.

Cinco días y su hija seguía mirándole con cara de pocos amigos, y no le culpaba, porque la decisión del ministro le ponía entre la espada y la pared. No le incomodaba trabajar con Melissa y mucho menos cuando a la zona sur se trataba pero si le ponía en difícil situación con Rose, y más cuando el asunto de hace dos años seguía martillando sobre ellos.

 _-Aceptaste trabajar con ella – Reprochó Rose apenas ingreso a la oficina – Es por la zona sur._

 _-Cálmate Rose – Dijo él sorprendido por la intromisión de su hija. No esperaba que amas mujeres se encontrarán tan pronto - ¿De quién hablas? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido._

 _-¡Melissa Mills! – Exclamó acercándose peligrosamente hacia el escritorio – Nos encontramos en Hogsmeade, perseguía a un mortifago que quiso matarnos._

 _-¿Qué dices? – Inquirió incorporándose de la silla. Sorprendido por el ataque hacia su hija, sin duda Rafael ya comenzaba a actuar en contra ellos - ¿estás bien?_

 _-Sí – Masculló frunciendo el ceño. Ronald alzó las cejas – Nos ayudó – Aclaró moviendo la cabeza - ¿Por qué has aceptado?_

 _-Rose… - Dijo ligeramente divertido por la situación – Fueron órdenes del ministro._

 _-El sugiere…_

 _-Y yo acepté_

 _-Papá… - Iba a protestar pero él hizo un gesto de silencio._

 _-Sé que la situación de hace dos años, nos afectó – Suspiro bajando la mirada avergonzado – Sin embargo y si quiero intervenir en la zona sur, pues debo rodearme de personas de confianza – Y antes de cualquier reclamo, añadió – Eres mi hija, y confió plenamente en ti pero esto es…_

 _-Personal…_

 _-No, difícil. – Rebatió endureciendo la mirada – No quiero que ingreses en este infierno, todavía no._

 _-¿Qué quedará de ti? – Se dijo en apenas un susurro pero audible para el pelirrojo._

Ojala lo supiese. Su hija se cuestionaba ese hecho porque conocía los efectos que la zona sur hacia en él, y la comprendía absolutamente, a partir de la infiltración lentamente comenzó a perder u ocultarse ese afable pelirrojo que reía y sonreía por todo para ser reemplazado por lo que era ahora; serio, huraño, estricto y a veces inflexible. Sin duda, la preocupación de Rose era fundada porque regresar a ese lugar suponía reencontrarse con un pasado oscuro y doloroso, y por supuesto, enfrentar al verdadero asesino de Ginny Weasley.

El principal motivo por el cual James Potter no podía pisar ese lugar.

Su personalidad, formada a fuego, se endureció apenas supo la verdad; el hermano de Henry había ejecutado la orden pero no logró acabar con el bebé de Ginny, pues Henry lo impidió y le ordeno mantenerle con vida. Apenas confirmó la participación de Rafael, desplegó buena parte de los aurores para su captura pero ya habían pasado tres años y sin duda el hombre supo esconderse de ellos.

¿Cómo decirle a James y al resto de la familia? Decirle la verdad suponía explicar porque pretendió archivar su nombre en carpetas y guardarlas en un viejo estante del ministerio, y lo hizo por un tiempo, sin embargo el indagar sobre los antecedentes le hizo asumir el error; jamás debió pensar que Rafael era inocente. De eso, ya pasaron dos años y ahora aparecía con el peor ataque sufrido en Hogwarts, y no por la cantidad de víctimas sino porque consiguió dejar fuera del juego al niño que vivió y secuestrar a la bruja más brillante de las últimas décadas en frente de los aurores.

Conocía esto y no aguantaría por demasiado tiempo; pronto los jóvenes aurores descubrirían la verdad y pedirían explicaciones.

Y luego le odiarían.

###

 _No puede ser difícil, cierto_. Se decía Rose paseándose por la oficina sin prestarle demasiada atención a las carpetas acumuladas por la investigación, y no es que haya perdido interés porque lo tenía, simplemente no hallaba la manera de decirle a su novio que sería padre, lo llevaba pensando de hace días y no encontraba la manera ni el lugar ni la forma de decirle tan importante noticia para él. Varias veces había callado porque no quería añadir un elemento más de preocupación para ellos y para él, después de todo la búsqueda de su madre continuaba y llevaban trabajando día y noche.

Y luego estaba su padre; en varias ocasiones se arrepentía y regresaba por el pasillo porque no quería decirle al pelirrojo, y no porque estuviese asustado, todo lo contrario, estaba molesta por lo ocurrido hace algunos días y su orgullo le impedía pisar esa oficina de nuevo. No sabía porque pero de seguro terminarían hablando de Melissa y tal vez de sus sentimientos, y no quería escuchar algún tipo de confesión de su padre.

 _-¿estás enamorado? – Preguntó ese día. Un silencio incómodo se levantó entre ellos y había decidido romperlo con la pregunta que inevitablemente flotaba en el aire – Lo estás._

 _-Claro que no – Respondió el pelirrojo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, y por alguna razón, aquello le frustraba. Odiaba verle así, tan solo – Es mi amiga y la estimo como tal._

 _-No lo parecía hace dos años – Masculló entrecerrando los ojos. Su padre se sonrojo violentamente y ella sonrió – Entiendo que pueda sentirte atraído pero personalmente quisiera que rehicieras tu vida._

 _-Rose… - Suspiró moviendo la cabella tal y como sucedía cuando tocaba el tema – Ya hemos hablado y siempre te he dicho que estoy bien, tranquila._

 _-No estás bien – Negó de inmediato – Mírate papá – Señalándole – No eres el mismo…_

 _-Crees que teniendo una novia, cambiaré._

 _-No, pero al menos prefiero verte ilusionado._

Y por un instante lo había visto. Un chispazo de emoción e ilusión reflejada en los ojos de su padre, y por supuesto le sorprendió, aquel día en el hospital cuando su padre platicaba con la rubia medimaga, hablaban entre susurros pero algo en la expresión de él cambio y les hizo recordar a ese hombre lleno de vida, emoción y alegría de hace tantos años. Un instante para luego regresar a la usual postura rígida pero que les daba esperanza para recuperar al pelirrojo de esa oscuridad de años y traerlo de nuevo juntos ellos, y aunque todos estaba preocupados por Harry y Hermione, existía la esperanza que su padre nuevamente rehiciera su vida.

Y aunque era precipitado decirlo, la esperanza se llamaba Luna Lovegood.

###

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ese lugar cerrado? Si no estuviese en el cuartel general pensaría que alguien había guardado algún cadáver porque olía a rayos, la película de polvo sobre muebles, carpetas y cajas le indicaban que nadie había visitado ese lugar en meses, y poco le sorprendía porque ese cuarto pertenecía a los archivos y casos cerrados por el cuartel, prácticamente llevaban una hora junto a Joshua y todavía no encontraban la dichosa carpeta. No le incomodaba trabajar con el chico pero prefería estar junto a su novia, y más cuando los últimos días se estaba comportando extraño, no con él, sino parecía más preocupada y pensativa de lo usual, siempre cansada y casi no comía por las mañanas.

-Maldición… - Dijo Joshua luego de un sonido sordo contra el suelo. Una tableta del estante había cedido, cayendo consigo varias cajas y carpetas - ¿Cómo mantienen este lugar?

-Claramente no con magia – Susurró James haciendo a un lado el polvo que levanto la caída de las cajas – Revisaré éstas – Dijo señalando la caja y las carpetas esparcidas por el suelo.

Se arrodillo junto a la caja para revisarla con sumo cuidado, ya suficiente polvo se había levantado para seguir respirando ese aire imposible y ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar archivos referentes a lo ocurrido hace cinco años, después de todo, existía una probabilidad de que dichos archivos hubiesen desaparecido de manera intencional. No conocía a cabalidad lo ocurrido en aquel tiempo pero suponía que Henry había realizado un buen trabajo ocultando todo tipo de información y más si ésta afectaba a su hermano.

Visualiza las fechas para comprobar que coinciden y sonríe por haber encontrado la dichosa carpeta pero se borra apenas lee el nombre puesto al pie del escrito: Ronald Weasley. Frunce el ceño y hojea los pergaminos, devorándose cada palabra y observación hecha por el pelirrojo, y de pronto, un ardor comienza a posicionarse en el centro del pecho tal flecha le atravesará y dejase sin respiración.

-James… - Habló Joshua a lo lejos. Sus oídos palpitaban al igual que su corazón – James… - Volvieron a repetir pero él apenas si escuchaba.

El castaño iba a hablar por tercera vez cuando el auror se incorporó bruscamente del suelo y salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, arrugando el pergamino encontrado y visiblemente molesto. Dejó los documentos que revisaba y salió raudo del lugar para seguirle, no le gustaba el semblante del moreno y mucho menos el impulso de salir de allí.

-¡James! – Exclamó apenas salió de la habitación pero el muchacho ya doblaba la esquina, obligándole a correr.

" _Se vincula a Rafael Lyon con el grupo mortifago y la zona sur."_ Sí, siempre lo supieron y por ello era perseguido por las unidades del cuartel general de aurores pero jamás imaginaron que el mago había salido del país y con conocimiento del mismo cuartel, Ron lo sabía. _"Posible huida hacia España. Sin confirmación."_

Apretó los pergaminos entre sus manos mientras seguía avanzando por los pasillos y recordaba lo leído con anterioridad, si bien aquel pergamino correspondía a lo ocurrido hace cinco años, pudo comprobar otro, anexo al primero y visiblemente en mejor estado. De hace dos años, y sintió los ojos humedecerse al recordarlo, se limpió con rabia y continuo el camino hacia el pelirrojo.

" _Actualización del sujeto; ejecutor de la muerte de Ginny Weasley."_

###

-Sigues molesta – Inquirió el pelirrojo observando a su hija. Ella hizo una mueca – Rose…

-Un poco – Admitió la mujer acomodándose sobre la silla. Después de mucho pensarlo y medir las consecuencias, prefería decírselo a su padre antes de James – No vengo a hablar de ello.

-En serio – Dijo sorprendido y entonces comprobó que el semblante de la chica era serio – Dime, qué ocurre.

-Es delicado… - Susurró bajando la mirada haciendo que su padre se preocupará – Me costó venir y de seguro más decírtelo.

-Comienzas a asustarme –

-Bueno… - Musito pensando que la asustada era ella – Prométeme que guardarás silencio, por favor.

-Depende – Acusó llevándose la mirada de su hija. – Si te afecta mucho y está relacionado con James entonces…

-Papá – Suspiró meditando sus palabras – Por favor.

-Supongo que no tengo opción – Mascullo – Adelante, dime.

-Iba a decírtelo hace mucho pero la situación es y seguirá difícil y no puedo postergarlo por demasiado tiempo – Comenzó con cierta ansiedad – Sólo espero que no repercuta en la operación, ya que estoy a cargo.

-Rose…

-Papá, yo voy…

Cualquier palabra murió entre los labios de la chica debido a la abrupta aparición del moreno y sus pasos decididos hacia ellos, específicamente hacia el pelirrojo quien se incorporó del escritorio con el ceño fruncido; no esperaba la intromisión del chico y mucho menos de tal manera, parecía fuera de sí y conmocionado por lo que sea que presencio o experimento pero sea lo que sea no iba a permitir tal entrada.

-¿Por qué ingresas así? – Preguntó Ronald

-Mejor explícame esto – Dijo el aludido en apenas un siseo mientras dejaba los documentos sobre el escritorio. Ronald observó los pergaminos de reojo sin apartar la mirada de su sobrino - ¿Qué pretendías? Ocultarnos la verdad por siempre.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió Rose observando a su novio y padre desafiarse con la mirada

-Díselo… - Retó James apretando los puños con fiereza. El aludido simplemente se quedó en silencio - ¡Díselo Ron! – Exclamó.

-James…

-Te desentendiste de Rafael hace cinco años – Habló interrumpiendo a su novia – Y reforzaste la captura cuando supiste la verdad hace dos años, si es verdad ¿Cierto? – Con burla entrecerró los ojos – Dilo Ron – Insistió desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

El silencio se apodero del lugar y sólo interrumpido por las respiraciones de los involucrados, el pelirrojo mantenía la mirada sobre el muchacho presintiendo que pronto podría explotar. De pronto, y por el rabillo del ojo, observo la intención de su hija por coger los pergaminos pero él lo impidió colocando una mano sobre estos.

Movimiento que James intento bloquear sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza.

-Suéltame – Susurró Ronald dando un paso hacia adelante – No seas impulsivo.

-Díselo… - Volvió a repetir apretando la muñeca del auror

-Ya basta – Soltó haciendo un brusco movimiento para soltarse de James. Cogió la carpeta entre sus manos y añadió – Sal de aquí, esto no te incumbe.

Y entonces James explotó.

###

Unos gritos le obligaron apurar el paso.

Parpadeo varias veces antes asimilar la escena frente a él; El jefe de aurores estaba tendido en el suelo intentando recuperarse del golpe, lo sabía porque estaba sangrando y la respiración agitada de James le indicaba quien había sido el responsable.

-¡No digas que no me incumbe! – Acusó el hombre sin perder la postura rígida - ¡No, cuando el verdadero asesino de mi madre…sigue libre!

-¿Qué dices? – Interrogo Rose pasando la mirada desde su novia hacia su padre, éste último incorporándose del suelo – Se supone que Henry…

-No es él, fue su hermano – Masculló sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo. Rose cogió la carpeta ante la mirada de su padre pero hizo caso omiso.

A lo lejos Joshua observaba la situación tan sorprendido como el resto; conoció al sujeto durante algún tiempo, memorizo cada antecedente de él y jamás figuraba su participación en la muerte de Ginny Potter. El hombre siempre permaneció oculto y tras la sombra de otros líderes, sin duda el hombre tras las sombras y principal líder, y que sólo hasta hoy conocían por completo, porque jamás tuvieron la información necesaria.

Aquellos pergaminos, los sostenidos y leídos afanosamente por la castaña eran la clave para comprender al mortifago y preparar un ataque necesario hacia el único lugar que siempre debieron atacar y destruir por completo hace cinco años: la zona sur. Aquel lugar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento que de seguro volvería a blindar al pelirrojo del exterior, y Joshua lo lamentaba, lamentaba verle fruncir el ceño y levantar ese semblante serio e implacable frente a las personas que amaba, porque en el fondo todos lo sabían, conocían cuánto estaba sufrimiento y culpándose. No necesariamente por la muerte de su hermana sino porque jamás pudo capturar a su asesino, el atacante de Harry y el secuestrador de Hermione, y ahora, lamentaba observar la enemistad con su hija y sobrino.

-Vamos… - Susurró Rose sin mirar a su padre. Su novio le miró intrigado – Hay trabajo por hacer.

-Rose…

-No tenemos tiempo ¿Cuánto, tres o cuatro días? – Inquirió de reojo a su padre, el aludido no respondió pero se vio incómodo – Vamos…

-Sí, vamos – Cogió la mano de su compañera y sin fijarse en el auror, salieron de la oficina haciéndole una señal a Joshua para que les siguiera.

El aludido asintió pero se quedó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-Ve con ellos – Soltó el pelirrojo con la mirada fija sobre el escritorio – Cuida de ella.

-Así lo haré – Asintió el muchacho para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar a un destrozado Ronald Weasley.

A medio camino se topó Remus Lupin con quien sólo había platicado en el hospital hace algunos días, parecía preocupado y era obvio que ya sabía de la discusión entre James y Ron. Saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando para darle alcance a sus compañeros, algo le decía que los planes de iniciales de búsqueda habían cambiado y su camino chocaría inevitablemente con el de Ronald, su unidad y la zona sur.

Un camino hacia Rafael Lyon.

###

 _-No tiene sentido, hay que huir – Siseaba Rafael sujetando a su hermano por los hombros, éste último empeñado por ir a Hogwarts – Si vas, te atraparán._

 _-Entonces moriré… - Soltó el ex capitán y jefe de aurores – Acabaré con Harry Potter o moriré en el intento._

 _-Debemos replegarnos, buscar otra oportunidad… - Volvió a decir_

 _-No voy a esconderme, ya no._

 _-Henry maldición, hay que pensar – Suspiró convencido que la acción de su hermano le llevaría a la muerte – No puedes pretender acabar con Potter y Weasley, y mucho menos con Malfoy. Ya sabe la verdad. No pretendas ser un héroe porque la única oportunidad que tuvimos se arruino por un bebé._

 _-Entonces pagaré mi error, hermano._

El sol pegaba sobre su cabeza y la de sus compañeros por igual, el calor era implacable pero apenas reparaban en ello, después de todo, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese lugar que por muchos años fue su hogar y refugio, y que luego de un breve período de tiempo, volvieron a ocupar. Su difundo hermano pasaba poco tiempo allí, la responsabilidad de mantenerse libre de toda sospecha les hacía comunicarse por cartas cifradas o simplemente encontrarse en lugares muggles pero aun así terminaron por descubrirle.

Su error de sentir lástima por una niña le hizo sobreexponerse y al mismo tiempo cavar su propia tumba, y aunque el pelirrojo había sido benévolo, de igual manera terminó recibiendo el beso del dementor. Quizás, y según él, lo mejor hubiese sido morir a manos de Draco Malfoy.

 _-Si muero… - Susurró Henry deshaciéndose del anillo de su familia – Nos volverás a reunir y matarás a nuestros enemigos._

 _-Henry… - Sorprendido por recibir el anillo de su familia_

 _-Todos deben morir – Sentenció._

Su hermano cometió el error de la compasión y murió por ello, su debilidad era su fortaleza porque sencillamente él jamás sentía compasión por nadie. Ni siquiera al despedirse de Henry lo sintió, simplemente estrechó manos con él y es despidieron para nunca más volverse a ver.

-Señor… - Dijeron junto a él – Ya estamos todos.

-Reforzaron la seguridad de la mujer – Musito sin mirar al hombre

-Por supuesto.

-Perfecto – Sonrió apretando los puños tras la espalda; el anillo de hermano y su familia apretaba su dedo – En poco tiempo… - Alzó la voz frente a las cuadrillas de hombres – Atacarán este lugar tal y como lo hicieron hace cinco años. Muchos cayeron luchando hasta el final, manchando la tierra que pisáis con sangre y otros desplazándose hacia otros lugares buscando refugio. No ingresarán a este lugar, porque nosotros atacaremos primero tal y como lo hicimos hace algunos meses, y ésta vez, les aseguro que lo lamentarán profundamente. – Echó un vistazo observando a sus hombres sonreír - ¡No tengan piedad ni compasión! ¡Seguid hacia adelante!

Un grito de emoción de las escuadrillas le puso la piel de gallinas y mientras los distintos grupos se dirigían hacia los puntos de aparición, él se dedicó a brindar las últimas indicaciones a sus hombres de confianza.

-Señor ¿Con quién irá? – Inquirió Dennis

-El segundo grupo – Susurró colocándose la mascará encima – Una visita al hospital no me vendría mal.

Sí, mataría a todos pero para hacerlo primero debía desestabilizar al eje central de aquel grupo tal y como hicieron hace siete años; la muerte de Ginny sólo pretendía hacer jaque en Harry y con ello verles derrumbarse lentamente, y aunque por algún tiempo funciono, no lograron actuar con rapidez para el segundo golpe. Hoy el eje central no era Harry – quien está fuera del juego – sino el líder del cuartel general de aurores. No, jamás le atacaría directamente porque hacerlo sería caer un error táctico sin retorno sino atacaría sus emociones – tal Harry Potter – para desmoronarlo, y no tampoco atacaría a Rose, porque ésta estaba fuertemente protegida por James Potter.

Atacaría el corazón de Ronald Weasley.

###

-Necesitas ayuda – Inquirió el muchacho tras de ella. Negó sin perder de vista los hechizos que pronunciaba entre murmullos.

Cinco días. Con cada día parecía inevitable que pronto despertará del largo sueño, y aunque todos lo esperaban, no podían imaginar lo que vendría después y las respuestas que deberían contestarle, ya el despertar de Harry Potter no emocionaba a todos. Él que cada día luchaba contra la muerte prefería mil veces la inconsciencia del auror a tener que enfrentarle y decirle la verdad.

-Despertará pronto – Susurró la mujer guardando la varita. Su cansancio reflejaba la lucha constante por mantener al moreno con vida y aunque pronto despertaría tampoco su voz refleja alegría – No puedo mantenerle sedado porque todas sus heridas han sanado correctamente, y aunque podría darle poción para dormir, no sería…

-Correcto, lo sé – Dijo Mike sonriéndole – No me des explicaciones. He pensado mil excusas para hechizarle y hacerle dormir por otra temporada pero no podemos, lo natural es que despierte y pueda mirar el mundo.

-¿Cuál mundo Mike? – Preguntó con rabia contenida – Debes saberlo mejor que yo. Hermione es su mundo y no está aquí. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabemos cuánto recuerda de su vida.

-No me preocupan sus recuerdos… - Admitió el castaño recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la rubia. Aclaró – Si ella regresa entonces regresarán los recuerdos.

-Eso espero… -

El castaño iba a mencionarle otro argumento pero el ruido de gente correr por el pasillo les alertó a ambos, haciéndole una señal a su compañera se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta para luego asomarse hacia el exterior; vieron a medimagos correr hacia la entrada principal y otros llevando consigo a pacientes heridos. Se miraron entre sí preocupados por el evidente ataque del hospital pero no se movieron y no emitieron ruido alguno, si eran mortifagos entonces vendrían por Harry y no iban a permitirlo; la rubia desenfundo la varita y aplicó sobre la cama de su amigo un hechizo protector y otro ilusorio, si despertaba entonces lo haría estando a salvo.

-Luna…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó un mago ingresando a la habitación – Salgan de aquí. Vienen por el señor Potter.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Mike alzando las cejas

-Son mortifagos – Aclaró el hombre de casi cuarenta años – Ocuparon la entrada principal mientras otros revisan las habitaciones, pronto estarán aquí.

-No podemos movernos de aquí. – Sentenció la mujer apretando su varita – Matarán a Harry. Y no podemos moverle.

-No pueden permanecer aquí, les asesinaran…

-Y los aurores – Acusó el muchacho rogando porque sus amigos viniesen

-Están por llegar

-Luna…

-No me iré – Negó la mujer con terquedad – No pienso abandonar a un paciente, no señor.

-Hazme caso – Insistía el hombre escuchando los ruidos y maldiciones más cerca – Nos matarán.

-Yo les detendré – Aseguró Mike apretando la varita – Despierta a Harry.

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo observando a su compañero como quien pierde una cabeza – No puedo despertarlo y aunque lo hiciera, no tiene fuerzas para aparecerse.

-Puedes hacer un trasladador – Musito dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero la castaña le sujeto por la muñeca – Despierta a Harry, el sueño es poco profundo.

-No, por ningún motivo – Negó la mujer tirando de la muñeca del chico – Yo me encargaré de la puerta, despiértalo tú.

-Luna por favor.

-Te lo ordeno – Soltó frunciendo el ceño

El muchacho simplemente asintió y camino hacia la cama del moreno seguido del otro medimago, conjuro un vaso como trasladador y miro de reojo a la rubia sujetar el picaporte con fuerza. Apenas la mujer abrió la puerta, él conjuro el hechizo que sacaría a Harry Potter de la inconciencia y le llevaría de nuevo a ese plano de la vida, posiblemente confundido por encontrarse en una cama, con los gritos y maldiciones de una batalla campal, y sin la compañía de sus seres queridos entre ellos su esposa Hermione.

O posiblemente, sin recordar nada.

###

 _-¡Iré con mi padre! – Gritaba el auror mientras el ir y venir del resto le ponía aún más nervioso - ¡No me importa tus órdenes! – Sin mediar palabra le cruzó el rostro de un puñetazo._

 _-No eres el único que posee algo importante en ese lugar – Soltó él observando la mirada confundida de su sobrino, sólo un par de segundo y el muchacho pareció entender, a medias, porque asintió todavía inquieto._

Se aparecieron en distintos lugares del hospital intentando sorprender al enemigo pero finalmente la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos; la entrada estaba llena de cadáveres y algunos heridos, los pocos mortifagos que capturaron habían fallecido y el resto simplemente había abandonado el lugar dejando como único rastro una marca tenebrosa – si bien sin ninguna conexión – seguía siendo el símbolo de los mortifagos. Con la respiración agitada por haber luchado contra ellos, avanzó a paso rápido por el pasillo principal y otros con el fin de llegar a la habitación de su mejor amigo, de cerca le seguía Melissa pero guardaba silencio, tal vez tan o más conmocionada con el ataque.

Dobló en la última esquina para luego quedarse parado a varios metros de la habitación del ojiverde, la respiración se le cortó y sintió las piernas volverse gelatina mientras retomaba el paso con temor.

-Es imposible… - Susurró la mujer tras de él. Y entonces un nudo se apodero de su estómago al comprender las palabras de Melissa. – Ronald…

-¿mamá? – Dijeron desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Joshua observó el semblante pálido del pelirrojo y temió lo peor, se echó a correr hacia la mujer para luego arrodillarse junto a ella - ¿mamá? – Siseo sujetándole el rostro; un hilo de sangre salía por sus labios y también una mancha se extendía el costado izquierdo.

-Ronald… - Susurró Melissa sujetándole por el hombro. El aludido le devolvió la mirada, parecía perdido – Veré si Harry se encuentra bien. – Aclaró recibiendo un gesto automático del hombre.

A pesar de la preocupación por su amigo simplemente la imagen de la mujer tirada en el suelo llenaba todo su campo visual; los sollozos de Joshua y la mirada destrozada de Mike terminaron por derrumbarle. A medida que la idea iba cogiendo forma, el cuerpo del hombre temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse sobre sus ojos, intentaba controlarse pero tal pareciera la idea se hacía fuerte y se empeñaba en quedarse.

Su mejor amiga estaba muerta.

###

Decidió enviar a su novia al hospital para constatar que todo estuviese bien y que aprovechará de chequearse, ya que apenas dieron cuenta de las consecuencias del ataque a ese pequeño orfanato, la mujer se había mareado ligeramente y no quería exponerle a más a tanta crueldad. Aunque él mismo tuvo que respirar hondo y evitar las arcadas que provocaba tal repulsiva imagen, posiblemente todos los aurores intentaban mirar hacia otro lado y tragar saliva para deshacerse del nudo de la garganta.

 _Malditos animales._ Se dijo desviando la mirada de un niño de apenas cinco años; torturado y asesinado por los mortifagos, un niño que sólo contemplaba la magia por los muggles disfrazados sin saber que el mismo era mucho mejor, sin conocer su verdadero origen. Un mago nacido de padres muggles pero abandonado cuando sus primeras manifestaciones de magia aparecieron, un niño que debía crecer con normalidad y luego estudiar en Hogwarts como lo hicieron otros, y entonces descubriría un mundo nuevo y fascinante.

Una vida truncada por unos asesinos.

-Cincuenta niños – Susurró Teddy junto a él – Sobrevivieron tres, lograron esconderse.

-Comprendo – Dijo apretando los puños – Levanta los cuerpos y examínenlos, por favor. Ve a los registros y comprueba que todos sean hijos de muggles.

-De acuerdo – Asintió el auror para luego retirarse.

 _Hijos de padres muggles, sangres sucias._ ¿Qué más podía esperar? Si después de todo, la hija de su madre y Draco había sobrevivido gracias a Henry – por irónico que sea – sino fuese por él, Rafael la habría matado y con ello toda posibilidad de llegar al fondo del asunto. Volvió a recordar el episodio anterior y no se arrepentía por haberle recriminado a su tío, después de todo, sino fuese por él y sus misterios, Rafael hubiese sido capturado y no tendrían que lamentar tal masacre de unos niños que no tenían la culpa.

No podía perdonar a Ronald por ello, nunca.

###

Se apareció en la entrada del hospital y entonces deseo haberlo hecho en otro lugar porque la cantidad de víctimas y heridos le hicieron regresar la sensación de mareo. Aunque ver a niños de tal manera sin duda era cien veces peor y agradecía el gesto de su novio de enviarle allí, no estaba ciento por ciento segura de querer permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo.

Pidió indicaciones a otros aurores y avanzó raudamente por los pasillos para encontrar a su padre, quien según versiones, se había dirigido hacia la habitación de Harry Potter. No era ningún misterio que los mortifagos iban a por el moreno y de seguro para terminar el trabajo de hace casi dos meses.

Unos sollozos le pusieron la piel de gallina.

Se asomó por la esquina del pasillo y entonces lo vio: Su padre caía de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, echo un ovillo y sollozando tal y como lo hacía Joshua pero cobijando el cuerpo de su madre. Avanzó a grandes zancadas para luego arrodillarse junto a su padre y abrazarle por la espalda, el pelirrojo parecía no darse cuenta puesto que no cambio de postura ni hizo ningún gesto de querer soltarse de ella.

De reojo observó a su amigo salir del trance y apresurarse hacia la rubia a quien Joshua se negaba a soltar, sin embargo y por el intercambio de palabras, lo hizo mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y espero eternos segundos antes de escuchar el veredicto del hombre; si efectivamente la mujer estaba muerta entonces el hombre junto a ella, perdería toda razón de ser, porque aunque no lo demostrará y ya no recordaba los años anteriores, sólo le bastó uno más para comprobar el aprecio que sentían el uno por el otro.

No, el pelirrojo jamás hubiese engañado a su madre estando casados pero podía percibir cuanto el hombre cambiaba estando con la rubia, tal y como lo hacían Hermione y Harry, quizás. Y ahora que posiblemente pudiese haber avanzado un poco más, sucedía aquello.

-¿estás seguro? – Escuchó la mujer y ésta apretó los ojos. Su padre se tensó, escuchaba – Mike… - Su voz rota le hacía pensar lo peor.

-Sigue viva…

###

 _Sigue viva._ Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas visualizaron a duras penas la figura de la mujer en brazos de Mike; se incorporó bruscamente del suelo chocando en el proceso con el cuerpo de su hija – a quien recién vio – y que simplemente se limitó a ayudar a incorporarse del suelo para luego caminar hacia el muchacho que había ingresado a la habitación ocupada por Harry. Con sorpresa se percató que el ojiverde no estaba y todos los presentes también lo hicieron por lo que interrogaron al castaño, absorto en la labor de estabilizar a la rubia.

-Se encuentra a salvo – Dijo de carrerilla sin perder el hilo de lo que hacía – Use un trasladador.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Interrogo Joshua sin perder de vista a su madre – Es peligroso.

-No, si está despierto – Siseo entre dientes sorprendiendo a todos – Tuve que hacerlo porque pensaba que le buscaban. – Admitió él conjurando varios hechizos y evitando nuevas interrogaciones.

Los cuatros aurores se miraron confundidos.

-¿A quién buscaban? – Interrogo Joshua frunciendo el ceño

-Salgan un momento – Ordeno el medimago – Dejo de sangrar pero debo limpiar la herida y cicatrizarla, por favor.

-Vamos… - Dijo Rose sujetando el brazo de su padre. El aludido parecía metido en sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo…

¿A quién buscaban? Se hizo la pregunta el pelirrojo saliendo hacia el pasillo donde anteriormente había pensado que la rubia estaba muerta, prácticamente se desvaneció en aquel lugar, sintiéndose desfallecer porque su amiga había perdido la vida por culpa de unos asesinos, por culpa de Rafael. Apenas el nombre del sujeto apareció en su mente, la respiración se volvió pesada y lenta mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace siete años: la muerte de su hermana, ejecutada para dejar en jaque al niño que vivió y acentuarse de manera cómoda en ministerio.

Bajo la mirada y observó la mancha de sangre de la rubia; su amiga por quien daría la vida misma y sacrificaría todo con tal que estuviese bien.

-Si no es Harry… - Escuchó él las palabras al aire – Entonces quién…

-Pueden pasar – Escucharon a Mike desde la puerta. Ingresaron procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. – Perdió mucha sangre pero se recuperará. – Informó sonriendo con cansancio.

-Mike… - Susurro Rose

-Oculte junto a otro medimago a Harry, tercer piso – Aclaró sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Luna – Se ofreció para protegerle y me ordeno de trasladarle a un lugar seguro. Antes de trasladarme con Harry, escuche a un mortifago decir que por fin le habían encontrado.

-Hablas de… - Balbuceo Joshua alzando las cejas.

-Sí, buscaban a Luna – Afirmó girándose hacia los aurores.

De reojo, Rose y Joshua observaron al pelirrojo quien miraba absorto descansar a su amiga.

Ahora el personaje en jaque era él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos? Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que publiqué un capítulo de una historia, y después de mucho tiempo, decidí terminar de publicar todas historias pendientes. No deseo llamarlo un "cierre de ciclo" pero no quiero quedarme con la sensación de no haber concluido historias que personalmente aprecio mucho y que de algún modo u otro han viajado conmigo en cada etapa de mi vida.**

 **Así mismo, y hojeando otras historias, me pongo en la posición de lector de este sitio y a veces es frustrante leer una historia: disfrutarla, reírse para sí mismo y exasperarse con cada aventura para después no tener un final y quedar en el suspenso de su término.**

 **En la nuestra historia… deseo actualizar dos veces por semana y en paralelo actualizar otras historias pendientes. Espero puedan seguir cada una de éstas historias, dejar comentarios y leer que les parece ésta historia en particular, continuación de Frente a Ti (Finalizada), y que pueden revisar en mi perfil.**

 **Sólo me queda decirles que tengan un buen inicio de año y sea de mucho éxito para cada uno de ustedes.**


	5. Volver al pasado I

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

" _ **Volver al pasado I"**_

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba parado a metros de la puerta y mucho menos de los intentos fallidos por ingresar pero retractándose apenas sujetaba la manilla sin atreverse a girarla. Sentía miedo de cruzar la puerta y recibir la mirada ausente de su padre, sin reconocerle ni un ápice y preguntándole de regreso, quién era, de porque estaba allí y porque se parecían tanto – no había heredado de su padre sus ojos verdes pero si sus rasgos físicos – y no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar aquel escenario.

 _Y si recordaba._ Se cuestionaba intrigado por los recuerdos de su padre, y si sólo estaba confundido, no quería auto engañarse pero tampoco quería sumergirse en un oscuro panorama donde su padre sencillamente no recordaba nada ni a nadie pero al mismo tiempo, la sola posibilidad de recordar le hacía pensar en Hermione, en que todavía seguían sin pistas salvo la zona sur. Salvo aquel lugar que su padre de seguro apenas si recordaría y sólo tendría vagos pensamientos, después de todo, él apenas si se involucró en aquel sitio.

Hizo el intento número veinte pero nuevamente se quedó a medio camino, y no porque no intentará girar la manilla, la morena auror y compañera de su padre se acercaba a él. Con el semblante que siempre solía portar pero visiblemente preocupada, y no era para menos, los ataques simultáneos de Rafael, las muertes, los heridos y la enorme preocupación que suscito el ataque hacia la rubia medimaga dejo a todos con los pelos de punta.

Por ello, tomaron todas las preocupaciones y la morena se encargaría de la seguridad de su padre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Luna? – Preguntó intrigado por el estado de la mujer. Había platicado lo suficiente con su novia durante éstas dos horas para conocer los detalles y la evidente preocupación del pelirrojo – Se recuperará pronto.

-Según Mike deberá reposar por algunos días – Informó sentándose con pesadez – Sólo está débil por la pérdida de sangre y afortunadamente no detectaron hechizos secundarios.

-Comprendo – Musito el muchacho. No querían repetir el episodio de su padre – Y Ronald.

-En el ministerio – Alegó moviendo la cabeza – Supongo que lo sabes, el ataque al hospital tenía como objetivo a Luna.

-Fue una advertencia – Dijo de manera acertada y Melissa asintió – De lo contrario estaría muerta. Con esto, volverá en sí y se esconderá de todos.

-Y la discusión de ésta mañana no ayuda – Rebatió la mujer mirándole con molestia. El aludido le devolvió la mirada – No es un negocio familiar, James. Ronald ha tomado decisiones difíciles pensando en lo mejor para todos.

-Nos mintió.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho? – Interrogo alzando las cejas – Salir corriendo con sólo tres años de experiencia en la unidad, proclamando venganza y disparando a diestras y siniestras como quien se encuentra en la oscuridad. No estabas preparado ni siquiera Joshua, quien tiene mejor cabeza, casi pierde la vida en el intento de captura.

-Escúchame…

-Se encontraba destrozado… - Interrumpió desviando la mirada. James frunció el ceño – Se derrumbó de rodillas creyendo que estaba muerta y lloró. Si realmente lo aprecias y dejas de jugar al niño engañado entonces serán el apoyo que necesita, estás a tiempo.

-¿a tiempo? –

-Si hubiese muerto… - Aclaró fijando la mirada en la techo – Habríamos perdido al Ron Weasley que siempre conocimos.

-Melissa…

Se interrumpió debido a las voces provenientes de un extremo del pasillo, su novia y amigo caminaban hablando en voz baja o bien discutiendo porque el ceño fruncido de ambos les delataba. Entrecerró los ojos observando los movimientos de ambos, sin duda parecían discutir por algo serio porque su novia permanecía con el ceño fruncido y negaba constantemente mientras el castaño hacía gestos con la mano.

De pronto, el par de amigos le miraron y sus rostros cambiaron de expresión por unas más amigable y menos conflictivas pero el reflejo en los ojos de su novia le decía que seguía molesta. Se incorporó de la silla y saludo a ambos con una sonrisa, ya después tendría tiempo para preguntar del asunto.

-Lo has visto – Dijo Mike haciendo un gesto amable hacia la auror. Por seguridad, la mujer había sido designada como personal de guardia

-No todavía – Negó James bajando la mirada – No puedo hacerlo.

-Sí puedes – Afirmó el chico – No tiene sentido postergarlo y lo sabes. Sea como sea, él necesita respuestas.

-¿Cuándo llegará Natalie? – Inquirió cambiando de tema – Si ingreso con ella.

-El lugar está acordonado – Repuso Melissa – Se permitirá el ingreso dentro de una hora.

-Te acompañé – Se ofreció Mike – Debo chequear que todo esté bien y hacerle algunas preguntas. Estás de acuerdo…

-No mucho… - Dudó el auror

-Será breve, recuerda que no podemos agobiarlo – Recordó encaminándose hacia la puerta – Vienes sí o no.

El aludido asintió.

###

-No hablarás en serio – Repuso Joshua parado frente el escritorio del jefe de aurores. Después del peor susto de su vida, el pelirrojo le había llamado al ministerio para informarle de algo importante y jamás se imaginó aquello – No puedes hacerlo.

-Soy el jefe de aurores – El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse por la postura desafiante del chico – Te esperarán en tres días en Italia. Seguirás en contacto con Rose y James.

-De ningún modo – Se negó frunciendo el ceño – No me iré de aquí.

-Es por seguridad, lo sabes.

-No voy a esconderme – El muchacho intentaba buscar la mirada de su tío pero éste le eludía tal y como hace algunos día cuando recién llegó. El recuerdo del destrozado pelirrojo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo seguía fresco en su mente, y comprendía su actuar, sabía del miedo que poseía y la clara advertencia de Rafael - ¿Qué harás con ella? Le obligarás a irse de aquí, porque te aseguro que se quedará.

-Ya veré…

-¡Maldita sea! – Golpeó el escritorio del hombre con rabia e impotencia. – Mírame a los ojos – Exigió con fiereza – Ninguno de nosotros se irá de aquí, te queremos.

-No entiendes el mensaje de Rafael – Acusó cruzando mirada con el chico – Dejo con vida a Luna porque él lo quiso así. No da segundas oportunidades, lo entiendes.

-Sí lo entiendo – Esbozó una sonrisa burlesca para luego añadir – Rafael pagará por lo que hizo – Sentenció caminando hacia la puerta.

-Te irás a Italia

-Ya veremos.

Sin más el pelirrojo vio a Joshua salir del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, exhausto se sentó y cerró los ojos sintiéndose mareado de repente, ya la adrenalina había disminuido y su cuerpo quedo sin fuerzas para moverse. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de la rubia casi sin vida, respirando tan suavemente que todos pensaron lo peor.

Después de conocer los detalles del ataque pudo dar cuenta del claro mensaje de Rafael hacia él: Si volvía a atacar el hospital entonces podía considerar a la rubia muerta. Conocía suficiente la personalidad del mago para saber que no amenazaba en vano y no tenía compasión con nadie, no importaba cuántos planes tuviesen ni les superaran en número, siempre estaría a un paso o dos de ellos y sin duda haber atacado el hospital comenzaba a dar sus frutos, porque sencillamente había tomado la decisión de alejar a Joshua de Londres.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y todos los sabían. El castaño había servido para España y le ocasiono varios problemas a Rafael, sin duda el traslado del chico llamó su atención, y unos días después ya conocía la relación que tenían.

No, ningún paso era al azar y de seguro ya suponía que enviaría a Joshua a otro lugar, que se negaría para luego finalmente quedarse y buscar vengarse. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

###

¿Cómo responderle a su padre? Se volvió a preguntar y como casi siempre no tenía respuesta lógica pero en aquel entonces su padre seguía durmiendo ajeno a sus preocupaciones y podía permitirse re pensar sus preguntas. Hasta ahora, cuando ya no tenía tiempo y su padre se encontraba despierto sobre la cama, visiblemente intrigado por la situación y de seguro haciéndose miles de preguntas que tarde o temprano tendría que verbalizar.

Su mejor amigo adelantó el paso y se colocó junto al moreno para revisar sus signos vitales, ya en orden procedió a cargar consigo la libreta y dirigirle la mirada con un gesto profesional. Quiso burlase del castaño pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas sonrió.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Potter? – Acusó el muchacho sin apartar la mirada del ojiverde. El hombre despego la mirada de su hijo y le miro de regreso – Siente algún malestar.

-Estoy mareado – Admitió el hombre pestañando varias veces. El joven Potter sintió un ligero alivio recorrer sus venas, escuchar la voz de su padre era reconfortante – Debió ser por el trasladador.

-Sí, bueno tuvimos que hacerlo por seguridad – Murmuro evitando la mirada de reproche de su amigo. Ya todos le habían regañado por el asunto pero sólo alegaba cumplir órdenes de Luna, suspiró. – Prepararé una poción para aliviar el síntoma.

-Gracias – Asintió Harry desviando la mirada hacia el joven frente a él. Mike notó la persistencia por lo que se atrevió a decir.

-Reconoce al joven, señor Potter – Interrogo provocando tensión en la postura de su amigo – Podría decirme quién es, algún familiar, su hijo o sobrino…

-Mi hijo… - Soltó el ojiverde provocando evidente alivio en James – Te recuerdo más pequeño.

-¿Cuánto más pequeño? – Interroga el medimago enviándole una mirada de silencio a James - ¿De qué edad?

Observa a su amigo y su expresión no ayuda mucho, ésta visiblemente alarmado porque ya conocen el rango de recuerdos.

-Señor Potter – Se aclara la garganta para luego pedirle mudas disculpas a su amigo, suspira – Podría decirme el nombre de su esposa.

Y entonces los temores de ambos chicos comienzan a hacerse realidad; escapando hacia el peor de los escenarios, ese que llevaba nuevamente hacia el pasado, el engaño y las lágrimas. Aquel posible episodio que para el ojiverde jamás sucedería pero para el resto una cruda realidad, podría entonces superar ese dolor por segunda vez, se dijo James.

Y lo que es peor, sin Hermione.

-Señor…

-Se llama Ginny.

-Papá… - Suelta James recibiendo una mirada aprehensiva de su amigo - ¿Cuándo ingreso a Hogwarts para el quinto curso?

-Mañana… - Afirmó ladeando la cabeza

No, el accidente para Harry Potter jamás había sucedió.

###

Su padre había despertado.

Después de dos meses el ojiverde finalmente abría los ojos y volvía junto a ellos, y aunque debía estar feliz, puesto que estuvieron a punto de perderle para siempre, seguía sintiéndose preocupada por los recuerdos que traería consigo. Cuando supieron la verdad, sólo quiso que los recuerdos de los últimos siete años siguieran con él, no importaba nada más.

Avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su padre, le sorprendió no ver a ningún guardia y mucho menos a su hermano, sin más ingreso pudiendo observar a Joshua y en la cama que se suponía debía estar su padre, estaba Luna. Recordó entonces los rumores del hospital, la rubia se encontraba herida y descansaba en absoluto reposo.

-Joshua – Susurró la mujer acercándose hacia el auror. El aludido se incorporó de la silla y beso su mejilla – Lo siento, pensé que mi padre...

-Descuida – Sonrió con evidente cansancio – Fue trasladado por seguridad al tercer piso del hospital.

-Comprendo – Asintió Natalie desviando la mirada hacia la rubia - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estable – Dijo visiblemente aliviado – Llegué a pensar que podría morir pero sólo perdió sangre.

-Me alegro mucho – Dijo la pelirroja – Has visto a James.

-Se encuentra en el tercer piso – Informó – Iban a ingresar a la habitación para hablar con Harry.

-De acuerdo… - Suspiró no muy convencida de querer subir hasta ese lugar

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Inquirió Joshua observando las dudas de la muchacha.

-No gracias – Negó ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Debo irme.

-Bien…

Se despidió del muchacho para luego caminar hacia el tercer piso mientras cientos de pensamientos iban y venían por su mente, colocándole en diferentes situaciones ante el despertar de su padre y de sus recuerdos, ya no podían postergar lo inevitable y mucho pensar que el mejor escenario estaría de parte suya. No después del ataque del hospital y de ese orfanato muggle; todas esas víctimas inocentes y sólo por venganza.

Subió las escaleras intentando aplazar el encuentro, a cada pisada parecía que se hundía y el tiempo avanzaba más rápido. Apenas dobló en la última esquina visualizó a su hermano, a Rose y a Melissa, ésta última no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio.

Su respiración se hizo lenta y el andar indeciso, y no porque no estuviese emocionada por ver a su padre, sino porque la cabeza de su hermano estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras la castaña parecía consolarlo. De pronto, detiene el andar y sencillamente se queda observando la escena sin querer comprender lo que sucede y aunque muere de curiosidad se mantiene inmóvil hasta que Rose repara en su presencia y le hace una seña para que se acerque hasta ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunta en un hilo de voz – Has podido verle.

-Sí, lo hice – Asintió James con la mirada fija sobre el suelo – Pudo reconocerme… - Confesó sacando un ahogado suspiro de su hermana – Pero se extraña al verme de mayor edad…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Piensa que sigo siendo un adolescente de dieciséis años – Soltó moviendo la cabeza y por primera vez quiso escuchar un comentario burlesco de su hermana pero apenas salía de su asombro - Afirma seguir casado….

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta del muchacho, los ojos llenos de tristeza lo confirmaban – De nuestra madre…

-Así es – Musito – Sólo recuerda hasta el día anterior a irnos a Hogwarts, por tanto el accidente de nuestra madre jamás ocurrió, nada de los últimos siete años….

-No es cierto – Negó Natalie frunciendo – Ha sucedido mucho y él lo sabe.

-Perdió la memoria entiéndelo – Masculló James incorporándose de la silla – No hay método que funcione, si tan sólo el daño hubiese sido de algunos meses pero no… son años.

-¿Qué dice Mike? – Soltó la pelirroja

-Se encuentra interrogándole con mayor detalle – Dijo señalando la habitación – Me pidió salir para hacerlo con mayor comodidad.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la mirada de la puerta mientras comenzaba a recordar aquel día; el viaje en tren hacia Hogwarts, la extraña carta hacia Hermione, la conversación con ellos y finalmente la terrible noticia: su madre había fallecido en un accidente de avión.

 _-Su madre – Decía su destrozado padre mientras era apoyado por Hermione – El viaje no resultó… - Balbuceaba y el aire parecía entrampado en el pecho de Harry. Sólo por un instante cruzaron las miradas y entonces lo supo, supo que sucedía y limitándose a brindarle una sonrisa de apoyo escuchó la última frase – El avión se estrelló… falleció._

Sin mediar palabra abrazó a su padre con todas las fuerzas que poseía mientras sollozaban e intentaban darse mutua compañía y a partir de allí, todo lo que conocían cambio drásticamente: su padre se refugió en el alcohol, perdió la confianza de su mejor amigo – que luego conocerían el por qué – se distanciaron por largas semanas y si no fuese por la castaña jamás le habrían recuperado.

Hoy la ausencia de Hermione se sintió más que ningún día, y el trío de jóvenes lo sabía, lamentándose no haberle encontrado aún. Con ella presente y aunque el escenario siguiera siendo adverso, estaban seguros que podrían recuperar a su padre de nuevo pero sin ella todo parecía peor y más oscuro. Un vacío se apoderaba de ellos y no sabían qué hacer con aquel peso sobre sus hombros, prometieron encontrar a la castaña pero habían fallado y hoy aquel fracaso les pesaba porque necesitaban de la mujer, del pilar que unía a su familia.

¿Qué sucedería ahora? Se seguía preguntando Natalie sin cambiar de postura ni de mirar la puerta por donde debería salir su novio, cómo enfrentar aquel escenario, cómo fingir que su madre estaba viva cuando había fallecido hace muchos años, cómo explicar el actuar de Henry Lyon – a quien consideraría vivo – y relacionarle con su hermano cuando no se conocían, cómo decirle que trabajaba en Hogwarts, cómo explicar que Ginny había tenido un amante y con ello una hija; Gin, a quien todos amaban, cómo decir que estuvo sumido en el alcohol porque su esposa había fallecido.

Cómo decirle que estaba casado pero con Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntaron cerca de ella. Llegó a pensar que era su novio pero la puerta estaba cerrada. – Natalie…

-Joshua… - Susurró la mujer saliendo de sus pensamientos – Esperamos a Mike.

-Saben algo…

-Un poco… - Suspiro abrazándose a sí misma – Sólo recuerda hasta el día antes de nuestra ida al colegio.

-Hogwarts – Soltó el auror sorprendido – Es demasiado tiempo.

-Lo sé

-Eso quiere decir que… - Dijo a medias recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja – Comprendo.

-Si ella estuviese aquí – Sonrió con tristeza – Al menos habría una esperanza.

-No la pierdas – Negó él sonriéndole – Ya verás que regresará.

-¿Cómo está? – Escucharon a los lejos. Mike salía de la habitación

-Acompañadme – Habló el medimago echándole un vistazo a todos – Acabo de enviarle una lechuza a Ronald y a Remus, nos esperaban en la oficina.

-De acuerdo – Dijo James caminando junto a su amigo

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría esperanza? Se decía Natalie caminando tras su novio y en compañía de Joshua, si la única esperanza de su padre parecía habérsela tragado la tierra, y aunque apareciera, sencillamente no sabía si funcionaría, si su llegada serviría para hacerle recuperar la memoria. Son tantos los recuerdos y vivencias juntos; aquellos días que pasaron juntos después de la muerte de su madre, sólo ellos y nadie más conocían lo que vivieron – y quien sabe – lo que sintieron. Ni siquiera ellos – siempre atentos – podían decir a ciencia cierta cuándo fue su primer beso, el primer contacto que ya no sabía a simples amigos sino a algo más.

Cuán complejo era el cerebro humano. Apenas comenzaba en el mundo de la medimagia y sabía perfectamente lo complejo que resultaban los recuerdos de las personas, puestos que éstos estaban estrechamente ligados con las emociones, con las sensaciones – y por no – con ese cosquilleo llamado vida, porque sin eso sencillamente cualquier recuerdo no tendría sentido ni trascendencia. Sólo necesitan una chispa para encender esa oscura habitación y desempolvar los recuerdos que le harían regresar a ese tiempo, y aunque doliese porque la castaña no estaba junto a ellos, prefería verle así a observarle sufrir por un pasado que no tenía sentido ni remedio.

Su padre debía regresar con su familia.

-Recuerda toda su vida hasta la noche antes de que viajarás a Hogwarts – Afirmó observando a James y Natalie – Quinto y segundo curso, respectivamente. Se sorprendió cuando le dije mi nombre – Sonrió con tristeza – Ha sacado cuentas por sí mismo y sencillamente no puede creer que hayan pasado siete años, y menos que estuviese inconsciente por dos meses.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Inquirió Ronald preocupado – Sería difícil decirle la verdad.

-No es recomendable – Negó con pesar el castaño apoyándose en el escritorio – No recuerda absolutamente nada; ya suficiente confusión le traerá encima identificar a sus hijos, nos recuerda como unos críos – Sonrió moviendo la cabeza. – Seré sincero, lo mejor es esperar. Responder a sus preguntas sin ahondar demasiado.

-Si pregunta por Ginny – Vocifero el pelirrojo sin mirar a nadie en particular - ¿Qué le diremos?

Un incómodo silencio se instaló. A todos les asaltaba la misma pregunta.

-Les hice venir por ese asunto – Carraspeó el medimago cruzándose de brazos – Deben decidir.

-¿Sobre qué? – Inquirió James

-Si le dicen la verdad sobre Ginny o inventan algo –

-No podemos inventar algo – Soltó Natalie – No sería correcto

-¿Cómo se tomará la noticia? – Preguntó Remus recordando aquel día.

-Depende de muchos factores – Acusó Mike pensativo – Pero es casi seguro que reaccionará igual que la primera vez; él sigue estando enamorado de su esposa.

Y las palabras de Mike hicieron caer un balde de agua fría para todos.

Harry Potter no estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, aún.

###

 _Has estado dormido por dos meses pero han pasado siete años._ Decía el mejor amigo de su hijo; Mike – a quien recordaba con apenas quince años – hoy convertido en un medimago y visiblemente preocupado por su situación, y no era para menos, prácticamente había perdido siete años de vida y todo por un ataque ejecutado hace dos meses. No podía recordar dicho ataque ni sus agresores; no podía comprender cómo había perdido la memoria y luego estar inconsciente por tantos días, y por ello necesitaba recordar lo antes posible, recuperar su vida de nuevo y junto a las personas que amaba.

Se preguntaba por sus hijos, su esposa, sus amigos y por su trabajo en el ministerio de magia, después de todo, lo último que recordaba de aquel trabajo era tener planos sobre la próxima operación. Le intrigaba conocer el final de ese lugar y si todos los mortifagos habrían sido capturados.

Se removió inquieto sobre la cama mientras intentaba inútilmente evocar algún recuerdo significativo pero todos acaban la noche antes de que sus hijos regresaran al colegio. No recordaba rostros ni imágenes nítidas, sólo sombras ocultas detrás de un enorme velo y por si fuese poco una ligera molestia en la cabeza aparecía por cada intento que hacía de recordar, de encontrar un camino hacia los recuerdos y hacia su vida.

-Con permiso – Dijeron desde la puerta. Harry observó a su hijo asomarse - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy confundido – Admitió observando a dos personas junto al chico.

-Hemos venido a despedirnos, ya termina el tiempo de visitas – Aclaró James observando el semblante de su padre, parecía confundido con su presencia pero luego se percató que sólo observaba a las chicas, sonrió – No queremos agobiarte con presentaciones pero es necesario.

-¿El qué?

-Papá… - Susurró una muchacha de veinti tantos, pelirroja. Abrió la boca pero no formulo sonido alguno – Soy Natalie…

-Natalie… - Balbuceo el moreno sorprendido sin despegar la mirada de su hija. Recordaba a su hija pero sin duda mucho menor – No puedo creerlo, cuántos…

-Veinte años – Sonrió la chica. Aliviada porque su padre estuviese despierto pero intranquila por el enorme vacío que poseía. – No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.

-Igual yo – Dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír – Me parece extraño verles así, parece mentira que han pasado siete años.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo mejorarás – Aseguró el chico – Debes tener paciencia.

-Será difícil – Suspiró desviando la mirada hacia la mujer junto a James. Entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar pero esa nube persistía en interponerse entre sus recuerdos recientes, y entonces se percató del cabello ligeramente ondulado y ojos azules – Eres…

-Soy Rose… - Asintió la mujer castaña esbozando una sonrisa. El moreno parecía reconocerla pero había dudado – Nos preocupaste mucho.

-Lo siento – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír – No quise preocupar a nadie.

-En un par de minutos, vendrá Mike – Informó James – Volverá a chequearte y pasarás unos días aquí.

-Recuperaré mi memoria…

-No lo sé – Suspiro su hijo – Barajamos opciones… no queremos causarte daño.

-¿Por qué lo harían?

-James… - Siseo Natalie

-Te lo diremos pronto – Dijo el muchacho. Observó a su hermana y novia – Debemos irnos.

-Esperen… - Soltó Harry alzando las cejas - ¿Dónde está el resto?

-El hospital se encuentra aislado – Intervino Rose con seriedad – Fue atacado hace algunas horas y las visitas se encuentran restringidas.

-Si está restringida porque estás aquí

-Tío Harry - Sonrió la muchacha – Somos aurores… - Señalando al muchacho – Y Natalie pudo ingresar gracias a nosotros – Mintió a medias.

-Oh vaya – Dijo sorprendido sin poder evitar sonreír – Que agradable sorpresa

-Volveremos mañana – Aseguró James sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso de la mirada de su padre, tal y como ocurrió hace algunos años – No te dejaremos solo.

-Gracias.

Les observó salir de la habitación sin emitir ningún tipo de comentario; el moreno volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y analizar la breve visita de sus hijos y sobrina, no dejaba de sorprenderse por cuánto habían crecido y el papel que desempeñaban desde ahora. Su hija menor era idéntica a su esposa salvo por los ojos, heredados de él y de su abuela, ya había dejado de ser una niña de quince años para convertirse en una jovencita bastante guapa. Y luego estaba Rose; la hija de sus mejores amigos, era idéntica a ella.

Y entonces recordó algo.

-Vengo a chequearte Harry – Dijo Mike a modo de saludo. – Luego vendrá una enfermera para darte de comer.

Dejo de prestar atención a las palabras del medimago y centrarse en el último pensamiento, no recordaría del presente pero si recordaba el pasado, y ese pasado le decía que su mejor amiga era medimaga, claro había abandonado el trabajo para ejercer como profesora en Hogwarts pero si él estaba allí entonces porque no estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – Preguntó de pronto provocando que el joven medimago paralizará su actividad y le devolviera la mirada, sorprendido.

El castaño regreso la mirada hacia el registro, comprendiendo la carcajada del pelirrojo.

 _-Controlaremos la visitas de Harry – Decía Mike escribiendo sobre un pergamino – Se lo diremos para causar menos ansiedad en él, y por supuesto, aclararle el asunto del ataque. Nos servirá de coartada._

 _-Si pregunta por Hermione – Inquirió Remus Lupin alzando las cejas. Ronald sonrió ligeramente_

 _-Visitas restringidas. – Repitió él pero una carcajada del pelirrojo sorprendió a todos - ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Hablas enserio – Aclaró el jefe de aurores sin borrar su sonrisa – Habéis olvidado que son Harry y Hermione._

Definitivamente lo olvidaron.

-Mike…

-No ha venido – Soltó acrecentando la mirada del hombre – Abajo es un caos debido a lo sucedido.

-No lo entiendo – Negó el ojiverde – Se supone que trabaja en Hogwarts y es medimaga, no tendría problemas para ingresar.

-El tiempo de visitas termino, lo siento – Se excusó el muchacho para luego recoger sus cosas – Te visitaré en un par de horas, descansa.

-Pero… -

El medimago ya había cerrado la puerta.

-Te lo dije – Acusó el pelirrojo en el pasillo. Mike frunció el ceño – Sois amigos desde hace muchos años, sería imposible olvidarse de esa relación y más cuando nuestros respectivos matrimonios iban mal.

-Crees que sería adecuado decirle la verdad…

-Sí – Asintió Ronald pensativo – Será doloroso revivir ese momento pero es mejor a seguir engañándolo.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Tienes un pensadero.

-No pensarás…

-En pocos días… - Suspiró bajando la mirada – Tal vez estaré muerto, no hay muchas opciones y quiero hacerlo.

-Ronald... – El castaño observó el semblante decidido del pelirrojo. Asintió – Vamos a la oficina.

¿Quién mejor que Ronald Weasley para mostrarle la verdad a Harry?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hola de nuevo! Hasta aquí el capítulo 5 y el despertar de Harry después del ataque sufrido en Hogwarts, encontrándose por supuesto, con un nuevo escenario muy distinto a como recordaba, rostros desconocidos y el transcurso de un tiempo que poco entiende. No obstante, Ronald está dispuesto a rebelar todo el pasado sin importar cuán doloroso pudiese ser.**

 **Espero puedan dejar sus comentarios sobre el capítulo y lo que esperan a futuro. Desde ya, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida.**

 **Abrazos.**


	6. Volver al pasado II: El recuerdo

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Seis**

" _ **Volver al pasado II: El recuerdo"**_

Sólo quedaba un día.

No quedaba más tiempo y el regreso hacia la zona sur parecía inevitable; los últimos preparativos estaban cerrados y ya todas las escuadrillas sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Ningún cabo estaba suelto y había repasado el plan una y otra vez, no había margen de error y si todo salía bien entonces estarían a un paso de encontrar a Hermione.

Cogió el vaso de la mesilla de noche y bebió el contenido de un trago, agradecía la poción preparada por Mike y así evitarse un día de dolores de cabeza: la última parte de los recuerdos dejados en el objeto mágico tenía ese efecto secundario pero valía la pena, al menos el ojiverde podría regresar a la realidad y dejar de vagar por el pasado. Sin duda ,el regreso sería doloroso pero era mejor una agría verdad a una dulce mentira, y no podía hacerle ese a su mejor amigo, no podía irse a esa arriesgada operación – incluso exponiendo su vida – y no salvarlo de ese calvario.

Usar el pensadero seguía siendo una opción dentro de muchas opciones, ya que la última decisión la tenían James y Natalie, de seguro discutiría con los hermanos, y luego posiblemente él tuviese que dar explicaciones pero no le importaba hacerlo, sólo quería lo mejor para el ojiverde y lo mejor era recuperar su memoria lo antes posible. Comprender la aguda situación del mundo mágico y lo que arriesga de permanecer en ese estado neutro.

-Ron… - Susurró Luna despertando. El pelirrojo le devolvía la mirada y se preocupó al instante, estaba ojeroso, cansado y podía apostar que no había comido nada nutritivo salvo una taza café y unas galletas. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te observaba dormir – Soltó ladeando la cabeza – No quiero molestar.

-Jamás lo harías pero… - Observó la mesilla de noche y sorprendió con la hora – Son las seis de la mañana, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Deberías estar descansado… - Acusó frunciendo el ceño – Has desayunado algo.

-Estoy bien – Dijo apoyando los codos sobre el borde de la cama de Luna – He tenido mucho trabajo, los últimos detalles. Comenzaremos con la operación.

-¿Cuál operación? – Preguntó intrigada al observar una ligera sombra en los ojos del pelirrojo. En los últimos días, la rutina contemplaba hablar de cualquier situación salvo del trabajo de ambos o de referencia a Harry y Hermione. Hoy, parecía variar.

-Volveré a la zona sur, Luna – Confesó dándole una triste sonrisa – Es posible que encontremos a Hermione.

-¿Cómo que regresarás? – Preguntó haciendo intentos por incorporarse de la cama pero el hombre se lo negó – Ronald…

-Tranquila… - Susurró frunciendo el ceño con preocupación – Nos acompañarán los mejores.

-Joshua…

-Sí, lo siento – Masculló bajando la mirada. Odiaba la terquedad de los jóvenes y simplemente se vio obligado a aceptar las condiciones – James y Rose también.

-Ron…-

-No me hace gracia el trío – Suspiró buscando la mano de su amiga para apretarla con fuerza – Quisiera mantenerles lejos de este problema pero no puedo evitarlo y obviar el hecho que son los mejores aurores.

-Se exponen demasiado – Observa el semblante derrotado del pelirrojo; temía por la vida de su hijo y también por la de Ron. – Si no regresas. No quiero perderte de nuevo.

-Voy a regresar… - Dijo no muy convencido.

-Sabes a qué me refiero – Sonrió la rubia tristemente y Ronald suspiro con pesar – Cuando te deje en ese tren, ya después no volviste a hacer el mismo. Ahora regreso y cuando aparece esa chispa del Ron que conocí, vuelve a marcharse.

-Estaré bien, todos lo estaremos – Aseguró conectando la mirada con Luna – Cuidaré de Joshua, te lo prometo.

-No dudo de eso – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Sin embargo, quién cuidará de ti.

-Melissa quien más… - Escucharon los amigos. El pelirrojo envió una amenazante mirada a Joshua quien sonreía. – Buenos días. – Saludo sin inmutarse por la mirada y pasando hacia su madre – Es la jefa de seguridad de ésta ocasión y no se despegará de Ron, a que no.

-Joshua – Siseó Ron entrecerrando los ojos. – Por favor…

-Vale, vale – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Observó a su madre mirarle de manera extraña, trago saliva. – Me perdí de algo…

-Ingresarás a la zona sur – Soltó la mujer con el ceño fruncido. De un plumazo la sonrisa fresca desapareció y pareció temblar ligeramente, Ron sonrió. – Después de lo ocurrido en España… me prometiste.

-Lo siento… - Susurró el aludido bajando la cabeza – Cuando te prometí no volver a arriesgar mi vida, lo dije de verdad. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces él no había intentado matarte.

-Buscaban a Harry, hijo.

Ambos hombres se miraron con rapidez pero no la suficiente, Luna alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué me ocultas? – Inquirió dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

-Déjanos solos, por favor – Acusó el pelirrojo sin mirar a Joshua. El chico no lo dudo un segundo y salió en silencio.

Se incorporó de la silla para después coger asiento sobre el borde de la cama de su mejor amiga, ésta le devolvía la mirada intrigada por las palabras de su hijo, y no era para menos, ya que todos – y era la noticia oficial – pensaban que el ataque había sido por Harry Potter y no por la mujer frente al jefe de aurores: su punto débil. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente y movió la cabeza ante la incertidumbre de la mujer, y es que parecía un secreto a voces y entre las personas cercanas a ellos lo sabían, para nadie era un misterio que Ronald Weasley sentía sentimientos más profundos hacia la rubia de lo que quería demostrar.

El derrumbe del rígido jefe de aurores aquel día sorprendió a todos; él mismo reconocía haber perdido el control cuando pensó que la mujer había muerto, recordaba la presión en el pecho, la garganta hecha un nudo, las lágrimas incontrolables y el grito ahogado que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-No voy mentir – Dijo en apenas un susurro – El profeta publicó y atribuyó el ataque a la presencia de Harry, y así lo confirmamos pero… - Hizo una pausa y continuar, sin despegar la mirada de Luna – La verdad es que buscaban hacerme daño a través de ti.

-¿De mí? – Repitió alzando las cejas con sorpresa - ¿Por qué lo harían? Es decir…

-Eres mi punto débil, Luna – Admitió más para sí que para ella – Con el traslado de Joshua, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se hiciese una idea de nuestra amistad. – Hizo una pausa – Era una advertencia y la próxima vez…

-Por ello quisiste alejarle, cierto – Interrumpió Luna – A Joshua – Aclaró al observar el rostros confundido del pelirrojo – No lo conseguiste con él y quieres hacerlo conmigo…

-Si con ello estarás a salvo –

-En el tren, quise alejarme y lo respetaste…

-Lo hice porque estarías tranquila

-Estoy tranquila, aquí – Sujetó la mano de Ron y sonrió – Contigo.

###

-¡Silencio! – Soltó Mike haciendo callar a sus amigos. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y luego suspiro – Se los digo, el pensadero será usado sólo bajo el consentimiento de ustedes – Observó al par de hermanos y añadió – Sé los reparos que tenéis pero es necesario.

-No estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Natalie cruzándose de brazos – Por ningún motivo.

-Debemos barajar otras opciones – Musito James jugando con unas plumas de su amigo. Ya pasaban de las siete y treinta de la mañana pero hace una hora que estaban en pie – No desconfío de los recuerdos de Ron pero es… brusco.

-Hace dos días preguntó por ella – Suspiró el muchacho recordando. Se acercó hasta James y le arrebato de mala manera las plumas. – Ayer hizo lo mismo y de seguro apenas me asome por la habitación, me dirá lo mismo. No olvidéis que son amigos mucho antes de su relación, y eso no se olvida.

-Vaya que no – Susurró Rose sentada en el sofá. – Ayer me pregunto si estaba bien.

-No podemos dilatar esto, por favor – Insistió Mike observando a ambos hermanos – Si estuvieses en su lugar – Dirigiéndose hacia su amigo – Hubieses preferido mil veces la verdad a pensar que Rose es sólo tu prima.

El aludido cruzó la mirada con su novia y asintió.

-No quiero verle sufrir… - Negó Natalie paseándose por la oficina de su novio – Esa época es demasiada oscura.

-Y también feliz – Sostuvo el castaño – Sufrió mucho pero con ella recuperó la felicidad.

-¿Y para qué? – Rebatió la muchacha frustrada – Para luego decirle que su esposa está desaparecida hace dos meses…

-No podemos negar esa realidad – Suspiró Mike revolviéndose el cabello un tanto desesperado. No lograba convencer a sus amigos y temía porque finalmente se negarán del todo. – Pero no podemos sostener el pasado.

-¿Dónde tienes los recuerdos? – Inquirió James

-Aquí – Rodeó el escritorio y saco del primer cajón un pensadero de tamaño mediano – No he revisado nada

-Quisiera… - Susurró el chico mirando a su amigo – Puedo…

-No lo sé – Dudó el medimago ante las intenciones de su amigo – No sería correcto.

-No lo hagas – Acusó Rose incorporándose del sofá – No te hagas daño, ya paso. Vuestro padre lo comprenderá, y cuando sepa la verdad, se unirá a nosotros en la búsqueda – Añadió sonriendo – Si ella estuviese en su lugar, lo haría. Porque estaría convencida que podría hacerle sonreír de nuevo y nosotros debemos hacer eso. Miren sus rostros… - Les señaló – Sé que la pena es enorme pero no podemos sumergirnos para siempre en el dolor.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio.

-Hazlo – Soltó James en apenas un susurro – Sólo te pido que le acompañes.

-De acuerdo…

Su amigo seguía manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el pensadero y del cómo éste proporcionaría la información necesaria a Harry en su recuperación, después de todo, el moreno se empeñaba por sacarles información y ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien – y como no – siendo que su mejor amiga, la mujer que estaba en las buenas y en malas, no aparecía para visitarle. En tal sentido, el pelirrojo había acertado ante el comportamiento del profesor de defensa, no había demasiados misterios cuando se trataba de ellos.

Se trataba de Harry y Hermione.

###

 _-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó la mujer observándole con curiosidad. Sonrió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos_

 _-A dar un paseo._

¿Qué son los recuerdos? Acaso podían ser imágenes construyendo un pasado hasta el presente o simplemente escenas que con el tiempo, y de manera inevitable, se iban perdiendo en la profundidad de nuestra mente. Acaso los recuerdos eran frágiles y podían desaparecer de un instante a otro, podríamos enterrarlo de un momento a otro y fingir desconocer nuestro pasado, y si fuese así de simple, cuántas veces podríamos cambiar.

Sencillo sería deshacernos del pasado pero los recuerdos son más que simples imágenes capturadas por nuestra mente, por el contrario, son emociones que nos persiguen y se instalan en lo más profundo de nuestra alma, son parte de nosotros y echamos manos en momentos difíciles y de mucha felicidad. No todos son alegres y conllevan un profundo dolor pero del cual nos hicimos fuertes, nos permitió incorporarnos del suelo y seguir adelante, permite aprender de los errores y sacar lecciones importantes.

Sus recuerdos están entrelazados por el dolor de la pérdida y el engaño; perdieron a la hermana y esposa, engañados porque fueron enemistados injustamente, reunidos tiempo después porque la amistad era más fuerte, y porque en definitiva su historia poseía puntos de conexión.

Sujetaba el pensadero frente al ojiverde a la espera de una respuesta; no dudaba de la profesionalidad de Mike y mucho menos del criterio de sus sobrinos, sin embargo la decisión de mostrarle los recuerdos podía ser demasiado tarde, y como bien supuso Ronald, las sospechas del ojiverde se acrecentaban con los días y con justa razón.

Con Harry Potter en el hospital y en tal estado, ¿Cómo se explicaba la ausencia de Hermione Granger? Él mismo se carcajeo por el rodeo de todos y del cómo decirle la verdad sobre Ginny, si después de todo, lo principal e independiente de la relación amorosa, era explicar la ausencia de la castaña: la mejor amiga de Harry, ya después verían la manera de armar ese puzle.

-Ronald…

-Fue secuestrada… - Soltó él causando la impresión de su mejor amigo – Es la razón de su ausencia.

-¿Por qué ocultaron esa información? – Inquirió el ojiverde frunciendo el ceño – Y Ginny…

-Es distinto – Masculló bajando la mirada hacia el pensadero – No puedo prometer que recuperaras todos los recuerdos perdidos pero sí aclarar tus dudas y enfrentar éste proceso de mejor forma. Aceptas o no.

-Acepto – Dijo el hombre con seguridad.

Cogió la silla más cercana para luego colocar el pensadero en medio de ambos, y ante de pronunciar cualquier hechizo, dio un último vistazo a su amigo. Sostuvo la mirada del ojiverde y rogó, rogó a Merlín porque las emociones del profesor desembocaran en la recuperación de su pasado, porque el dolor sólo fuese un pinchazo y pudiese apreciar todo aquello que construyó después de eso, y por sobre todo, rogó por el perdón de su mejor amigo ante el silencio.

###

-Vamos Luna – Decía el castaño frunciendo el ceño – Serán dos días de reposo, no dos años.

-Descanse lo suficiente – Suspiró intentando arrebatarle la bata a su hijo – Joshua… - Reclamó

-Hazle caso, por favor – Reía el chico alejando el instrumento de trabajo de su madre – No quiero preocuparme.

-Yo debería estar preocupada, Josh – Soltó la mujer cogiendo la bata para luego golpear a su hijo con la misma – Yendo a ese lugar…

-Es mi trabajo.

-Y éste el mío – Resolvió la medimago calzándose la bata – No se hable más, regresaré a trabajar.

-Luna… - Suspiró Mike moviendo la cabeza – Me prometes descansar por la noche.

-De acuerdo – Rodó los ojos – Has visto a Ronald.

-No. De seguro estará en el ministerio – Dijo Joshua encogiéndose de hombros – O tal vez, platicando con Melissa.

-Y la condición de Harry – Inquirió observando a su colega. El aludido torció el gesto - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Colocaremos un pensadero a disposición de Harry – Aclaró sorprendiendo a la mujer – Fue idea de Ron y los chicos lo aprobaron.

-Estás locos – Suspiró moviendo la cabeza – No soportará esa información, podría ser peligroso.

-No hay muchas opciones

-Y esa debería ser la última.

-Ha preguntado por Hermione – Aclaró Joshua bajando la mirada – En plan amigo, claro.

-No han dicho nada.

-No hemos querido – Masculló Mike – Es difícil decirle que está secuestrada.

-Hubiese sido un buen comienzo – Meditó la rubia – Quiero verle.

-Como quieras – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros seguidos por los aurores

Caminaron por el pasillo recibiendo la felicitación de sus pares por la recuperación y el buen ánimo, el ataque al hospital había dejado a todos con los pelos de punta y más cuando se trataba de mortifagos buscando a Harry Potter – claro, todos suponían ello – y no estaban en lo correcto, ni cerca. Al menos la rubia comprendía los motivos y lo asumía sin ningún tipo de temor, después de todo había convencido al jefe de aurores para quedarse, no pensaba huir a otro sitio porque éste era su hogar, ya estaba cansada de huir.

Sintió a su hijo caminar tras suyo y sonrió con cierto orgullo: él tampoco pensaba desaparecer de ese lugar.

Apenas ingresaron al tercer piso escucharon un alboroto cercano hacia donde se dirigían, apresurando el paso observaron a James, Natalie, Rose y Melissa discutiendo y señalando la puerta; la habitación de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño por el escandalo

-Es Ron – Masculló James – Cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué dices? –

-Se encerró con Harry.

###

Una vida recuperada, a medias.

Con mayores preguntas que certezas pero con la visión general de haber construido una vida muy distinta ha como la recuerda, con el consuelo de haber sobrevivido a una época emocionalmente oscura y de muchos matices, casi al borde de un profundo precipicio pero atado a la realidad por las personas que amaba y que siempre estuvieron junto a él. No importaban los errores del pasado ni cuanto él mismo quiso autodestruirse, jamás lo dejaron solo.

Convivir con la muerte siempre es difícil y él lo sabe desde pequeño, sus padres, padrino y cientos de personas murieron por él y por hacer un mundo distinto – él por supuesto – también lo deseaba, dedicando tiempo y esfuerzo en completar la tarea después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Convivir con la oscuridad le hizo perder a la mujer que quería y sumergirlo en un profundo agujero del cual apenas pudo salir, arriesgando la seguridad de sus hijos y preocupando a sus amigos.

Haber enfrentado la muerte de Ginny significó girar en redondo e intentar permanecer parado, observar el dolor impreso en los ojos de sus hijos le partía el corazón, percibir la preocupación de su mejor amiga le llenaba de calidez y enemistarse con el pelirrojo – a pesar de lo que significó – le dolía en el alma. Vivir ese episodio en carne propia sólo pudo significar sufrimiento, dolor y culpabilidad.

Vivirlo por segunda vez, un infierno.

Porque el funeral de su esposa luego de conocer la noticia, abrió un vacío enorme en el pecho. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para verse así mismo mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y por tanto se concentró en el féretro donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de su esposa, sepultado bajo un manto de dudas e intrigas que sólo tiempo después descubrirían.

 _-No sólo veía el cuerpo de mi hermana – Admitía el pelirrojo. Antes de cualquier recuerdo le había explicado con pelos y señales todo el contexto, y vaya que todavía no lograba comprenderlo – Sino también el bebé no nato. Quería golpearte – Sonrió observándole de reojo. – Hubiese dado mi vida con tal de tenerle viva y a veces quisiera despertar de esa pesadilla._

Gracias a la confesión de su mejor amigo, ya las peleas y discusiones que protagonizaron tuvieron sentido y lógica para él, podía comprender el dolor de la perdida y la frustración porque una pequeña vida hubiese pagado un precio demasiado alto. Hasta entonces, la rabia que sentía tenía plena justificación y todos los golpes e insultos que recibió en aquel tiempo, eran merecidos.

 _-Golpeaste a Hermione – Soltó frunciendo el ceño. Frente a ellos, él y Ron se golpeaban porque éste último había golpeado a la castaña, su estado físico era pésimo pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para darle batalla - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _-Celos… - Admitió esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Acaparabas la atención de Hermione y Rose. No aceptaba secundar en las prioridades de mi familia, discutí con ella, perdí el control y le abofetee._

No importaba el afecto que tenía hacia el pelirrojo, aquel episodio le hacía desear golpearle de verdad, no podía comprender la actitud posesiva de su mejor amigo y menos concebir algún tipo de agresión hacia la castaña, y más cuando estuvo junto a él en los momentos más críticos de su vida, apoyándose en todo momento.

Como siempre.

Observar la vida pasar frente tuyo es intrigante porque permite dimensionar desde otra perspectiva un hecho que viviste y sentirse en carne propia. Explorar la zona sur y ser víctimas de una embocada suponía los primeros atisbos de traición de quien era el capitán de aurores: Henry Lyon. El principal culpable de que su vida se hubiese convertido en un infierno.

Su vida cambió radicalmente al momento de morir de Ginny y conocer una nueva faceta de ella; su relación con Draco y el pequeño bebe que esperaban, la relación que ocultaron a ojos de todos y que alimentaron por medios de cartas, la aprobación del pelirrojo cuando supo la verdad y por supuesto la posterior aversión hacia él cambiaron todo. Incluso la relación con sus hijos cambio y maduro por medio de la tragedia y el dolor.

Su relación con Hermione, cambió.

 _-Estás seguro… - Susurró sorprendido sin quitar la mirada de encima a la escena desarrollado enfrente: Hermione y él parados en medio de una escalera, muy cerca y visiblemente sonrojados – Ustedes estaban…_

 _-Sí, divorciados – Volvió a repetir porque él apenas podía creerlo – No lo admitieron abiertamente pero estaban besándose._

Después del dolor experimentado, ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de nuevo? Era posible volver a rehacer su vida y más junto a su mejor amiga, no podía comprender las palabras de su amigo y mucho menos la soltura con la cual platicaba, parecía otro hombre. Conocía al pelirrojo y lo usual hubiese sido un buen escándalo, hechizos y golpes de por medio, sin embargo, sólo recibió una sonrisa.

Era posible tal relación, sí.

Se giró sobre la cama y visualizo el anillo de su padre sobre la mesilla de noche, la inscripción no había cambiado pero si el portador, y de seguro el anillo de su madre también permanecía intacto, sobre el dedo anular de Hermione Potter, su esposa.

Su legitima esposa desde hace cinco años y por quien juro amor, fidelidad y compañía hasta que la muerte los separe. Aquel anillo, hoy de regreso en el lugar que corresponde, simbolizaba el amor que sentía por la castaña y también lo felices que eran, porque aunque apenas recordase podía afirmar que eran felices.

 _Si lo son, ¿Dónde está?_ Cuestiono el adolorido pensamiento del moreno haciendo que éste se incorporara con un agudo dolor de cabeza, quedando sentado y visiblemente consternado por la gama de recuerdos y emociones, procesando la información a niveles dolorosos. En efecto, si eran felices entonces porque no podía verle ni saber de ella, porque el silencio se instalaba cuando preguntaba por su llegada, no importaba si fuesen pareja o no, eran amigos.

Se coge la cabeza sintiendo el dolor acrecentarse hasta el límite de lo soportable; nuevas imágenes vagan por su consciencia y se obliga a prestar atención pese al dolor insoportable. De pronto, la espesa niebla sobre los recuerdos enclaustrados comienza a levantarse para dar paso a recuerdos nítidos, el dolor punzante comienza a disminuir y la respiración a tranquilizarse.

Su primer beso.

 _-Recuerde profesora – Acusó él aquella navidad mientras buscaban ese muérdago – Usted estuvo involucrada en varios líos._

 _-Y sigo estándolo – Vocifero la mujer en gesto intrigante – Recuérdame matar a nuestro amigo – Haciendo referencia a Remus_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

El muérdago se posó caprichosamente sobre ellos y espero paciente a que su primer beso se concretase, y lo hizo por supuesto, sutil y cautivador porque encerraba aquel oculto sentimiento por ambos, el beso de amigos que todavía se resistía a dar el siguiente paso. Y sigo resistiéndose a pesar de todas las ocasiones donde las ganas de probar esos labios se convirtieron en una obsesión.

Hasta la siguiente navidad.

-Mi cabeza – Susurró volviendo a sentir aquel punzante dolor. A su lado, Ronald se colocó junto a él – Ronald…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mis recuerdos… - Balbuceo con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, creyó sentir los labios de Hermione pero los recuerdos le hacían rememorar esa sensación – Regresan…

-¿Qué dices? – Soltó el hombre sorprendido

-No puedo…

-Tranquilo – Habló apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde – Respira, puedes hacerlo. Vamos Harry.

 _-Samatha quería permanecer junto a mí – Decía su acongojado hijo después de varias semanas – Ser novios a cambio de guardar silencio._

 _-Supongo que debe ser importante – Admitió intentando brindar seguridad al chico – Así podría explicar los meses de presión y chantaje, sin embargo, la pregunta es ¿Quién es la chica y porqué la presión?_

 _-Muy importante – Asintió – Sería diferente, si Sam nunca nos hubiese visto en la enfermería._

 _-¿Qué vio?_

 _-Un beso – Balbuceo James dándose valor para lo siguiente – En la enfermería, Rose y yo nos besábamos._

Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios para luego escuchar las voces de sus hijos, sobrina y otras personas fuera de la habitación, la situación parecía salirse de control y no daba muestras de mejorar, y aunque quiso hacer un comentario gracioso prefirió reservarlo. No quería un escándalo del pelirrojo y menos tentar a la suerte.

 _-Hermione Jane Granger – Recordaba de nuevo, ésta vez siendo el protagonista – Acepta por esposo a Harry James Potter para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe._

 _-Sí, acepto – Confesó haciéndole sonreír y convertirle en el hombre más feliz del mundo._

 _-Harry James Potter – Le nombraron – Acepta por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe._

 _-Sí, acepto – Dijo con firmeza._

Diez segundos después el grito de Harry Potter paralizó a todos.

###

 _-Esconde a los menores – Decía entre gritos y horror, atacaban el castillo y necesitan refugiar a los alumnos – Trataré de distraerles_

 _-Ten cuidado – Dijo la castaña para luego besar sus labios – Te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti – Susurró dándole un segundo beso para luego salir disparado hacia el pasillo._

 _Corrió por el pasillo llamando la atención de quienes atacaban el castillo, el número de enemigos era considerable y de pronto se vio rodeado por un grupo de ocho sujetos enmascarados. Corrió y lucho por varios pasillos hasta finalmente ser desarmado cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de la directora, quiso coger un pasillo oculto pero le interceptaron golpeándole en la cabeza, el hilo de sangre comenzó a correr y la visión se volvía borrosa._

 _A pocos metros su esposa era tomada prisionera._

 _Intento correr hacia ella pero un nuevo hechizo le hizo golpearse contra la pared, el brazo sangraba y la visión no mejoro con el golpe. Le cogieron de los brazos haciéndole arrodillarse a pocos metros de su esposa, la cual se encontraba semi consciente y lo supo de inmediato porque el crucius le hizo gritar de dolor, haciéndole remecer de rabia e impotencia. Apartó la mirada pero los gritos continuaban aumentando, escuchaba la risa de los sujetos y su sangre hervía por la rabia y el dolor, de pronto los gritos cesaron y en apenas un segundo – el segundo necesario para mirarle – la luz verde cegadora impacto en el cuerpo de su esposa, matándola._

 _-Obsérvala por última vez, Harry – Acusó el líder del grupo. Lo sabía porque había dado cada una de las instrucciones – Recuérdala, si puedes._

 _-¿Quién eres? – Susurró sin despegar la mirada de la figura de su esposa._

 _-Soy el hermano menor de Henry Lyon, Rafael – Soltó el sujeto provocando que él le mirase con sorpresa. No daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿un hermano?_

 _-Su hermano – Dijo verbalizando su pregunta._

 _-Sí – Suspiro con cierto pesar que claramente no sentía – Supongo que Ronald jamás te lo dijo pero es así._

 _-Rafael… - Susurró memorizando ese nombre. Si debía perder la memoria entonces la recuperaría, no podía olvidar el nombre del hombre que asesinó a su esposa._

 _Sintió la varita de Rafael incrustarse en las sienes y la respiración acelerarse mientras clavaba la mirada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su esposa: no importaba cómo ni cuándo, juró recuperar la memoria y salir tras el hombre junto a él, lo perseguiría y asesinaría. Apretó los puños para luego sencillamente sumergirse en la oscuridad._

###

-¿Qué hiciste Ronald? – Cuestiono la rubia corriendo hacia donde estaba el moreno, sujetado firmemente por el pelirrojo – Como diablos…

-Recupera la memoria, lo dijo – Soltó apresuradamente sin despegar la mirada de su amigo, se removía sujetándose la cabeza mientras emitía pequeños quejidos – Luego podrás castigarme…

-¡NO POR FAVOR! – Gritaba el ojiverde

-Usaste el pensadero – Recrimino la mujer enviándole una dura mirada a su amigo. El aludido asintió – No puedo creerlo, en qué estabas pensando.

-En la memoria de Harry – Soltó el aludido

-¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó James preocupado por el estado de su padre. Avanzo hacia el pelirrojo para luego sujetarle por los hombros - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Está sufriendo….

-Es mi amigo – Dijo Ron sosteniéndole la mirada al auror – No voy a permitir que siga así.

-Así… - Expuso con ironía observando al ojiverde retorcerse de dolor – No basta con ocultarnos la identidad de Rafael y ahora esto.

-Salgan de aquí – Dijo Luna ocupándose de Harry

-Harry abre los ojos – Acuso Mike.

-¡Rafael Lyon! – Exclamó el moreno sin abrir los ojos producto del dolor que sentía. James y Ronald intercambiaron una mirada – Fue él…

-Le dijiste sobre él – Habló James dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo. El aludido negó – Entonces porque…

-No lo sé…

-Salgan de aquí – Volvió a repetir la rubia – Mike sácalos

-Esperen fuera… - Dijo el castaño ante la discusión de los hombres. Natalie y Rose intentaban tranquilizarles pero parecía imposible – Natalie, Rose…

-¡No es mi culpa! – Dijo Ron exaltado

-¡Nos mentiste!

-Vamos, vamos – Apresuro Rose a ambos hombres

-Asesino a Hermione…

Y entonces la habitación quedó en silencio mientras las palabras viajaban por la habitación tomando un cruel y abrumador sentido, aquel que todos sentían o pensaban pero que jamás dijeron en voz alta por temor a hacerlo realidad, sin embargo, el sollozo del hombre sumado a la recuperación de memoria les decía que no estaba equivocado ni confundido.

Hermione había muerto.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Volver al pasado III: El presente

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Siete**

" _ **Volver al pasado III: El presente"**_

¿Cómo aceptar tal realidad? Sinceramente el pelirrojo se negaba a aceptar lo dicho por su mejor amigo y mucho menos a dejarlo por perdido, prometiéndose llegar hasta el final del asunto y buscar la verdad de aquel día; el día que supuestamente asesinaron a Hermione Potter. A pesar de la insistencia casi angustiosa del moreno prefirió hacer oídos sordos y continuar con el plan de intervenir en la zona sur, y para suerte suya, su hija había aceptado la orden sin chistar ni hacer comentarios, ella tampoco podía conformarse con las palabras de Harry.

Sólo hasta ayer por la tarde el ojiverde logro estabilizarse y dormir un poco para luego ser sometido a exámenes de rutina, querían asegurarse de su estado y comprobaron que todo estaba bien, no importaba el hechizo desmemorizador y lo mucho que permaneció en coma, ya los recuerdos habían regresado, y salvo por pequeñas lagunas de tipo cronológico, podía decirse que Harry Potter estaba sano. Al menos lo suficientemente lúcido para reñirle el asunto de Rafael y exigirle la incorporación al cuartel general de aurores.

 _-Debiste advertirme – Susurró el ojiverde con el ceño fruncido. Él permanecía de pie junto a la cama, ya todos se habían marchado pero su amigo le exigió quedarse – Tuviste dos malditos años para decirnos la verdad._

 _-Quise arreglarlo por mi cuenta_

 _-Sí, lo hiciste muy bien – Masculló con rabia – Ahora está muerta…_

 _-No es seguro…_

 _-Lo vi – Aseguro mirándole fijamente – Vi apuntándole con una varita y lanzándole una maldición imperdonable, le vi caer muerta._

 _-Hubiésemos encontrado su cuerpo – Aclaró él intentando no imaginar nada. No por ahora – Han pasado dos meses y no tenemos pistas._

 _-Por algo será._

 _-No voy a discutir los procedimiento del cuartel – Negó – Será mejor que descanses._

 _-Discutirás los procedimientos, Ron – Acusó el hombre deteniendo las intenciones de marcharse del lugar – Porque regresaré al cuartel general._

 _-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó alzando las cejas – Lo estás considerando_

 _-Sí, voy a regresar._

Y para buscar venganza.

-Todo listo – Dijeron ingresando a la oficina del pelirrojo. Melissa avanzó hacia el escritorio para sentarse – Nos queda hora y media, pronto viajaremos.

-De acuerdo – Susurró el aludido – Has instruido al grupo de Rose.

-Sí – Asintió la mujer esbozando una sonrisa – Me ayudo Joshua.

-Están el hospital, cierto

-Es probable – Dijo en apenas un susurro – Sigues pensando en ello.

-Así es.

-Está viva – Aseguro la mujer incorporándose de la silla para luego dirigirse detrás del escritorio, junto a Ron – He revisado los testimonios una y otra vez, varios la identificaron con el grupo de niños.

-Está muy seguro – Dijo observando a la mujer sentarse ligeramente sobre el escritorio – Convencido sobre lo ocurrido.

-Sólo identificaron un cuerpo junto a Harry – Dijo la morena mujer – Y se trataba de una estudiante.

-Entonces…

-Escucha – Interrumpió Melissa – Encontraremos a Hermione, te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-Has pensando en la proposición de Harry

-¿Sobre regresar? – Inquirió a lo que Melissa asintió. Suspiro – No hay mucho que pensar, negaré la solicitud.

-No deberías – Opino la mujer pensativa – Después de todo, éste asunto se volvió personal hace bastante tiempo, negarlo sólo agravara el asunto.

-Sería un problema – Suspiró el pelirrojo – Con dos Potter enfurecidos conmigo, sin mencionar a Rose, sólo sería un lío.

-Debes rodearte de personas de confianza, lo sabes

-Tengo suficiente.

-Vuelve a pensarlo – Insistió Melissa colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hombre – Te veré abajo.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada – Sonrió saliendo de la oficina.

Observo la puerta cerrarse para luego quedarse solo en la oficina reconsiderando las palabras de Melissa y sobre la decisión de excluir al ojiverde del ministerio, después de todo, si él regresaba sería en plan de buscar venganza y conociéndole como llevaba haciéndolo hace años, sabía de las consecuencias y de la presión que ejercería Rafael hacia ellos. No quería colocar a todas las personas que quería en un mismo lugar, ya suficiente tenía con Rose, James y Joshua para ahora sumar al ojiverde.

Sintió la ansiedad apoderarse de él y mirar el reloj de pared con detenimiento; sólo restaba un hora y unos pocos minutos para regresar a ese lugar y enfrentarse al pasado, aquel que chocaba con el presente para recordarle todo el dolor que sintió hace años: el hermano de Henry había jugado como el mejor estratega, golpeándole a él por medio de Luna y luego sembrando el temor en todos por la afirmación del moreno, instaurando la incertidumbre sobre la sobrevivencia de la castaña.

-¿Estás ocupado? – Preguntaron desde la puerta. El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con Joshua – Puedo regresar más tarde.

-Más tarde será imposible – Sonrió él observando de nuevo el reloj - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – Dijo sonriendo mientras ingresaba a la oficina pero manteniéndose cerca de la puerta – Vi a Melissa…

-Sí, platicábamos de los últimos detalles – Dijo incorporándose de la silla para luego mirar al chico. Frunció el ceño - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sigues parado allí?

-Eh… bueno, sólo vine a dejar a una persona – Confesó sin perder su sonrisa – No pude negarme y tuve que traerla, lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió

-Mi madre… - Soltó haciendo una señal hacia la puerta – Quiere verte.

-Ya veo – Susurró Ronald revolviéndose el cabello – De acuerdo, hazle pasar.

-Bien.

 _Eres mi punto débil, Luna._ Admitió hace poco cuando la rubia había recuperado la consciencia y le pedía una explicación ante la verdadera razón por la cual Rafael habría atacado el hospital – y aunque todo el mundo pensará sobre Harry – sólo pudo mencionar su nombre, porque su amiga había sido la razón y sólo para causar temor en él, consiguiéndolo por supuesto, porque quiso alejarla lo antes posible. Lo intento por varios minutos pero la rubia simplemente alegó por quedarse junto a él, no pudo rebatirle porque en el fondo la necesitaba como el aire.

-Os dejo solos – Soltó Joshua saliendo de la oficina. Ambos adultos se miraron

-No quiero molestar.

-No lo haces – Respondió Ron sin apartar la mirada de su amiga – Ya todo está listo, pronto partiremos.

-Rose y James se despiden de Harry – Informó Luna con preocupación – Insiste en salir del hospital pero sabemos contenerle, es difícil.

-Es normal – Suspiró él bajando la mirada – Si fuese el esposo de Hermione también iría tras el asesino.

-Lo han confirmado… - Inquirió sorprendida.

-No – Negó esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Hemos revisado toda la documentación y no hay indicios que estuviese muerta. Es posible que este siendo víctima de una treta de Rafael.

-Entiendo…

-Igual que yo – Confesó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga – Cuando pensé que estabas muerta… todo se derrumbaba.

-Estoy viva. – Aseguro la mujer – Estaré bien.

-No puedo convencerte de irte – Admitió acercándose hacia la mujer para luego sujetarle por los hombros – Solo te pido que te cuides, regresaremos pronto.

-Cuídate… - Susurró Luna acariciando el rostro de su amigo. Observando el azul intenso de sus ojos, pretendiendo capturar ese brillo que pujaba por regresar pero decaía en pocos segundos – Buena suerte – Dijo besando la mejilla del hombre.

-Gracias.

Dejo de sentir el tacto de su amiga porque ya emprendía rumbo hacia la puerta de la oficina, su instinto luchaba contra la voluntad porque el primero le empujaba a sujetarle por la muñeca y besarle en los labios pero el segundo sentimiento lo reprimía y le instaba a mantenerse alejado. Aquel sentimiento florecía pero también le hacía temer por las consecuencias, la imagen de ella debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte seguía dándole vueltas, prefería mil veces callar el sentimiento a perderla para siempre.

-Siento el lío del pensadero – Vocifero observando a la mujer girarse, trago saliva - No quería mentirle.

-Descuida, yo también lo habría hecho – Admitió sonriendo – Se sorprendió ver a Joshua.

-No es un niño – Acusó encogiéndose de hombros. Su amigo lanzó un suspiro mientras negaba - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada – Negó sin quitar su sonrisa – Cuídalo.

-Así lo haré.

Sin decir más, la rubia salió de la oficina dejando nuevamente solo al pelirrojo con la extraña sensación de estar haciendo lo incorrecto, y no por lo que sentía, sino por haber dejado escapar una oportunidad. Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando alejar esos sentimientos pero de solo pensar que sólo tenía una oportunidad, ya que la operación en la zona sur le ofrecía más incertidumbre que certezas, le hizo avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y abrirla de golpe teniendo la esperanza de darle alcance a la mujer.

Apenas si alcanzó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta porque Melissa le empujó hacia interior, confundido le vio cerrar la puerta y devolverle mirada con molestia.

-Ya reprendí a Joshua y ahora vengo por ti – Susurró la mujer sin quitar su ceño fruncido – No puedes confiar en nadie ni exponerte de esa manera.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunta intrigado y molesto a la vez – Insinúas que Joshua o Luna…

-No para nada – Negó lanzando un suspiro – Habló del resto. Sabes perfectamente que estás vigilado por todos, y Rafael aprovechará cualquier distracción para atacar. Si vas ahora y confiesas lo sientes o la besas, expondrás aún más a Luna.

-¿Cómo sabías?

-No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta – Resolvió la mujer esbozando una sonrisa - Si quieres armar una escena, hazlo fuera.

-Sí, tienes razón – Dijo Ronald restregándose el rostro para buscar la cordura perdida de hace algunos minutos – No sé qué sucedió.

-Es normal – Dijo – Estás enamorado.

-No lo sé – Musito paseándose por la oficina

-Ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo – Acusó abriendo la puerta – Te veo abajo.

-Gracias de nuevo.

La mujer hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y salió de la oficina.

Faltaba menos de una hora

###

-¿Qué pretendes? – Decía la mujer cruzada de brazos mientras observaba al hombre recoger sus cosas – No saldrás de ésta habitación y mucho menos para enfrentarte a él.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados – Susurró el aludido sin mirar a la chica – Debe pagar por todo lo que hizo.

-No eres parte del ministerio y mi padre no permitirá la incorporación – Insistió Rose ofuscada por la obstinación del hombre, ya podía comprender a su madre por el temperamento del ojiverde – Yo también quiero encontrarla pero jamás cometería una imprudencia como ésta.

-Es el asesino de Hermione.

-Eso piensas – Rebatió la mujer frunciendo el ceño – Ya has perdido la esperanza de encontrarla con vida. No me importan tus recuerdos, sé que está viva – Acusó Rose

-Es el recuerdo que tengo, punto – Masculló Harry ligeramente herido por las palabras de la muchacha – Si vais a la zona sur entonces iré con ustedes.

-No puedes regresar. – Se negó

-Ya tomé la decisión – Suspiro calzándose la túnica dispuesto a salir del hospital – No hay vuelta atrás.

-Papá… - Dijo en apenas un susurro mientras sujetaba al moreno por el brazo – Si te sucediese algo, James…

-Nunca… - Balbuceo Harry sosteniéndole la mirada a la chica – Nunca me habías llamado así.

-Te molesta… -

-No… - Sonrió él relajando la postura que llevaba. – Si te escuchará hablar así, estaría muerto. – Bromeo refiriéndose al pelirrojo, recordando la discusión que sostuvieron Hermione y Ron – Hace algunos años discutieron por ello.

-Lo sé – Suspiro la mujer – Cada quien ocupa un lugar en mi corazón y sé que mamá estaría triste si algo llegase a pasarte. Recién has logrado recuperar la memoria y de seguro Rafael usará alguna treta, y todos estamos expuestos: Mi padre, James, Joshua e incluso yo.

El ojiverde desvió la mirada hacia el suelo de la habitación para procesar las palabras de la chica, le conmovía saberse acreedor de un título que pertenecía a Ronald y más al estar a punto de ingresar a ese lugar tan peligroso. Su recuperación era reciente y de seguro apenas podría sostener un duelo de más de cinco minutos, sin embargo le movía un profundo sentimiento de venganza hacia el hombre que había asesinado a su esposa – porque todavía persistía en sus recuerdos – y aunque lo negará mil veces, el corazón le decía que ese recuerdo era verdad y no una ilusión.

Regresa la mirada hacia la mujer y ve reflejada la determinación de su madre, ya poco importaba su opinión, él no saldría de la habitación para ir a luchar sino para seguir con la recuperación. Se sintió impotente mientras la emoción le embargaba y la imagen de su esposa fallecer aparecía nuevamente, retrocedió unos pasos para sentarse sobre la cama y limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, y para sorpresa suya, Rose le abrazó con fuerza.

-Se encuentra viva – Aseguró en susurros – Estoy segura de ello.

-Rose…

-Si la situación fuese al revés – Interrumpió deshaciendo levemente el abrazo – Desharía ese recuerdo y seguiría buscándote.

El moreno asintió sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Quieres dejarlo? – Dijeron de la puerta haciendo que Rose y Harry se alejaran. Observaron a Mike y James discutir – Le has convencido – Acusó Mike intentando sonreír pero el mosqueo que traía consigo ofusco tal acción.

-Me quedaré – Soltó Harry intercambiando una mirada con su sobrina – Por el momento.

-Excelente – Silbó el medimago cruzándose de brazos – Te colocaré en otra habitación. Rose puedes acompañarme – Pidió el chico recibiendo una mirada gélida de James.

-Claro – Asintió la auror intrigada por el enojo de su novio. A su lado, Harry se encogió de hombros – Regreso enseguida…

Ambos amigos abandonaron la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el ojiverde observando el semblante de su hijo.

-No es nada.

-Ya recuperé la memoria, no puedes engañarme – Dijo Harry alzando las cejas. Conocía a su hijo mayor y sin duda aquel semblante y pose daba indicios de otros sentimientos – James…

-Nada…

-Se relaciona con la discusión con Mike.

-No papá – Mascullo el auror desviando la mirada

-Se trata de Rose… - Comentó incorporándose de la cama para luego recoger el pensadero de Ronald. Su hijo le miraba detenidamente – Rose y Mike.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Soltó el chico provocando la sonrisa del ojiverde. Suspiró – De acuerdo, sí.

-Te escucho…

-No, ya llegamos tarde – Se negó el aludido observando el reloj de pared. Su padre le devolvió la mirada – No es importante.

-Sí lo es – Suspiró asintiendo – Sólo mírate – Señaló – Cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces…

-No lo sé – Dijo finalmente para sentarse y posar la mirada sobre el suelo – Siento que está preocupada por algo pero no dice nada, cuando llegamos al hospital o Mike nos visita, platican solos y siempre parecen estar preocupados.

-Un segundo… - Interrumpió el ojiverde alzando las cejas – Insinúas que podrían estar…

-No lo sé – Negó el aludido incorporándose de la silla – Siento que algo anda mal.

-Vamos James – Harry se incorporó de la cama y sujeto a su hijo por el brazo – Hablamos de Rose; la mujer que te ama. Y Mike… es el novio de tu hermana, sois amigos.

-Acabo de hablar con él – Mascullo afligido – Le pregunte directamente y sólo respondió con evasivas.

-Escúchame – Habló el moreno buscando la mirada de su hijo – Lo peor que puedes hacer, es desconfiar de ella y Mike. Ronald lo hacía a diario…

-Tenía razón…. – Soltó el auror llevándose una mirada de su padre – Vale, lo siento – Se disculpó apenado – Quiero decir que…

-Olvídalo – Suspiró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Seguid mi consejo, confía.

-Y si…

-Si algún día se enamora de otro hombre – Dijo Harry alzando las cejas – Te lo dirá frente a ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió temeroso.

-Porque Hermione lo haría.

Una cuota de tranquilidad atravesó el corazón de James para luego asentir y quedar en silencio; después de la discusión con su amigo – quien había eludido sus preguntas – tenía los pensamientos a mil e imaginando cientos de situaciones, y es que la actitud de su novia y amigo le preocupaba, siempre platicando entre susurros y con una expresión de preocupación poco habitual en ambos. Había aguantado estoicamente hasta esa mañana, encontrando un pergamino del chico pidiéndole a su novia visitarle en el hospital para algo importante.

-Se nos hace tarde – Dijeron tras los hombres. – Debemos irnos.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró el chico enviándole una mirada a su padre – Te veré luego.

-Aquí estaré – Sonrió Harry para luego despedirse de la chica con un gesto – Cuídense, por favor.

-Lo haremos – Aseguro la castaña.

Ambos se despidieron de Mike – James menos afectuoso – para luego salir del lugar en completo silencio. El medimago se revolvió el cabello con inseguridad mientras se quedaba viendo la puerta por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos, después de todo, la pregunta – directa del auror – le había dejado con un mal sabor en la boca y la testarudez de la mujer sin duda le hacía perder la paciencia.

Conocía el temperamento del auror y más cuando se trataba de reclamar el amor de la mujer que amaba pero las conjeturas de él y afanosa necesidad de conocer la verdad le colocaron entre la espada y la pared. Sólo por un instante tuvo tentado a decirle la verdad pero se arrepintió en el último momento, después de todo, no podía transgredir un secreto profesional y más cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-Según recordaba… - Habló Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño. – Estabas enamorado de mi hija…. no, de mi sobrina.

-Perdón… - Susurró Mike girándose hacia el moreno quien alzaba las cejas – De qué hablas…

-James piensa…

-No es verdad – Negó frunciendo el ceño – Sólo estoy ayudándole, soy su médico.

-Su médico… - Inquirió frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Mike trago saliva - ¿Qué sucede con Rose?

-Secreto profesional – Juro él sintiendo la mirada de Harry. Había hablado demás pero no confesaría nada.

-Es grave…

-No, para nada – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Se encuentra perfectamente.

-Mike…

-Si digo algo, saldrás corriendo de aquí – Acusó alzando las cejas – Te aseguro que está bien, tranquilo. Y por James… - Suspiró moviendo la cabeza – Se le pasará.

-Entonces no estás… - Insinúo el moreno

-¿Engañando a Natalie? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Harry asintió – Amo a su hija, Harry. – Confesó sin dejar de sonreír.

El pelinegro relajó los hombros admitiendo como sincera la confesión del medimago y menos preocupado por las conjeturas de su hijo pero inquieto por la condición de Rose, después de todo, el castaño había admitido que algo ocurría y se trataba de un secreto profesional. Solo esperaba que no se tratase de algo grave y tuviese pronta solución.

 _Si digo algo, saldrás corriendo de aquí._ Recordó las palabras del chico y volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras recogía las últimas pertenencias y le seguía por los pasillos del hospital. Si admitía algo así entonces la situación era grave, porque él saldría corriendo de ese lugar, acaso sería grave y por tanto no debería estar de camino hacia la zona sur, estaría relacionado con su magia o sólo estaba tomando las palabras del chico demasiado enserio.

-Veo que convencieron a Harry – Soltó Luna apareciendo por el pasillo. El moreno sonrió – Me alegra verte de pie.

-Gracias Luna – Dijo el aludido abrazando a su amiga. No había tenido la oportunidad de verle y mucho menos consciente – Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Yo también – Asintió la mujer reiniciando la caminata – No estaba en mis planes verte inconsciente.

-No es el mejor reencuentro – Admitió sonriendo – Te ha llamado de emergencia.

-Ya pensaba regresar – Admitió pensativa – Después de la operación de Joshua, regresaríamos. No salió del todo bien y el ataque al castillo apresuró las cosas.

-Comprendo – El moreno recordaba la amistad de Luna y Ron. Después del fallecimiento de la pelirroja, el contacto entre ellos se hizo escaso – ¿Cómo les recibió? – Indago con curiosidad. Luna lanzó un suspiro – Ya veo…

-Al principio tuvo problemas con Joshua – Habló la rubia – Es difícil admitir el cambio de él y más cuando se trata de una persona que estima demasiado.

-Como un padre…

-Así es – Sonrió Luna – No comprende del todo el enorme peso que carga, y sobre todo, la implicancia de la zona sur. Casi pierde a su familia.

El moreno asintió sin dejar de observar el semblante la mujer, podía comprender entonces el amargo encuentro entre los amigos y sobre todo con Joshua. El muchacho consideraba al pelirrojo como un padre y después de todo el lío formado hace algunos años, sin duda ese vínculo se reforzaría.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo sentía disconformidad con su mejor amigo y sobre su actitud hacia las personas que amaba, porque el pelirrojo era capaz de dar la vida por ellos y no podía comprender el distanciamiento que había establecido. Cerrándose entonces a la posibilidad de rehacer su vida.

-Le sigues queriendo – Dijo en apenas un susurro y aprovechando que Mike estaba lejos. Su amiga le miro extrañada – Ya tengo todos mis recuerdos… - Canturreo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Idiota… - Dijo golpeando el pecho de Harry – No lo sé, es difícil.

-Oh vamos… - Continuo el ojiverde ingresando a la nueva habitación – Siguen siendo amigos y aunque parece que ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo. Además, no hay otra mujer mejor que tú.

-Olvídalo Potter – Luna señalando la cama – Recuéstate, vendré luego.

-No has respondido mi pregunta

-Nos vemos – Se despidió ante la sonrisa del moreno.

No todo estaba perdido, según Harry.

###

¿Cuántas personas involucradas? Y a todas las amaba…

Primero su hija, la joven mujer estaba decidida a sumergirse en ese infierno y solo para encontrar a su madre, por el momento la opción de cobrar venganza no asomaba por su mirada y mucho menos por sus palabras y lo agradecía profundamente. No quería contemplar a su hija movida por el odio y menos por un sujeto peligroso, ya suficiente tenía con James Potter.

Su sobrino, el pelinegro prácticamente tenía en la mirilla a Rafael por la muerte de su madre y del ataque hacia su padre, podía comprender la anticipación del chico por encontrarse cara a cara con el responsable de todo. Él mismo sentía el mismo sentimiento, porque la operación hace bastante tiempo era de índole personal.

Observó a Joshua platicar con Rose; el muchacho prácticamente era su hijo y lo había tratado como a un desconocido, y sólo por su seguridad, levantando una barrera de frialdad. Aquel intento duro apenas unas horas porque el chico se encargó de recordarle cuán importante era para él, y lo agradecía profundamente, porque aquel sentimiento era reciproco y seguir aquella farsa sin duda le hubiese hecho demasiado daño.

Y finalmente estaban Remus, Teddy y Melissa, ésta última siendo un gran apoyo en el pasado y hoy asumiendo ese pilar nuevamente, parecía ser un secreto a voces pero todos sabían que la mujer era su mano derecha, y aunque permaneciera por largas jornadas fuera de Londres, siempre podría contar con su apoyo. Nunca tuvieron una relación formal – si estuvieron involucrados – pero sabían que no podrían funcionar en una, y lo aceptaba así.

Todos eran importantes para él y temía perderlas en aquel infierno.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Melissa observándole detenidamente – Nos quedan dos minutos.

-Estoy bien – Sonrió a medias – No pierdas de vista a nadie.

-Descuida – Dijo sujetándole la mano. A los lejos, Rose les miro – Saldrá bien.

Ambos aurores se miraron.

-Gracias por todo – Soltó besando la frente de la mujer

-No te despidas… - Regaño golpeándole ligeramente el pecho – Rose te matará por esto.

-Por un beso…

-¡Un minuto! – Exclamó Remus - ¡A posicionarse en los trasladadores!

-Hemos hecho cosas peores – Dijo en apenas un susurro provocando un sonrojo en la mujer

-Cállate… - Susurró – Y pensar que estuviste a punto de seguirle.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso

-Si salimos de esto… - Apuntó sujetando el trasladador junto a otros aurores – Debes confesarle la verdad…

-No lo haré…

-¿A quién? – Dijeron un par de voces. Ron y Melissa observaron a James y Joshua

-¡Treinta segundos! –

-A Luna – Resolvió la morena posicionando todas las miradas hacia el pelirrojo

-No es cierto… - Negó el hombre sintiendo la sangre agolparse sobre las mejillas - ¿Quieres guardar silencio? – Regaño a su amiga quien sonreía.

-¡Quince segundos!

-Sólo digo la verdad…

-Te declararás a mi madre – Interrumpió Joshua sonriendo

-¡Cinco segundos!

-¡No estoy enamorado!

-¡Estás enamorado! – Exclamaron ambos chicos

Observando el alboroto del trasladador, Rose rodaba los ojos.

Hombres.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Dolor y esperanza

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

" _ **Dolor y esperanza"**_

 _-Su hermano…_

 _-Sí, Rafael Lyon… - Explicaba Ronald Weasley hace poco más de dos meses. Atraído por los diarios y el revuelo, Draco Malfoy apareció de nuevo – Regresó de España hace poco tiempo._

 _-¿Por qué ha regresado? Busca venganza – Inquirió con preocupación pero el pelirrojo guardo silencio - ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo Ron._

 _-Debes saberlo… - Titubeo el hombre y Draco frunció el ceño – Pero él asesinó a Ginny, él ejecuto el plan._

El día del accidente, ese oscuro día, el corazón de Draco Malfoy se rompió en mil pedazos y su vida dejó de tener sentido por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba; sumergiéndose entre los recuerdos de un pasado congelado en el tiempo por la ausencia del motor de dichos momentos, el futuro del rubio ya no tenía sentido porque la presencia de la pelirroja jamás le acompañaría para hacer realidad todos los proyectos que planificaron. Aquel día simplemente perdió el incentivo por la vida, y por muchos años, la soledad le acompañó en cada aspecto de la vida.

Hasta su llegada.

Sin pensarlo, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad de compartir su vida con un pedacito de la mujer que amaba –y que creyó muerta – para devolverle la esperanza y colorido de su gris vida. Aquella niña tan parecida a su madre apareció para brindarle el aire que necesitaba y el motivo para levantarse cada mañana, arriesgó su vida y por un instante vengó la muerte de la mujer pero todo regresaba al inicio ante la revelación del pelirrojo.

Apretaba la mandíbula mientras sostenía una ligera inclinación de cabeza ante el verdadero asesino de su mujer, si deseaba asesinar a ese hombre entonces guardaría el orgullo y sería uno de los suyos, no importaban los riesgos salvo llegar hasta el final.

-Ryan…

-Señor… - Dijo un pelinegro Malfoy de ojos azules. Se posiciono de manera erguida, observando hacia delante

-Nos queda poco tiempo – Dijo Rafael paseándose por el lugar – Conoces el plan… - Afirmó ante la afirmación del hombre. – No dudes ni por un segundo, la quiero muerta.

-Sí señor – Afirmó él sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo – Ejecutaré la orden.

-Perfecto – Sonrió Lyon. – Ve a tu lugar, pronto llegarán.

-Como usted diga – Dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia para luego salir de ese lugar rumbo hacia los calabozos.

Su siguiente misión – si realmente fuese un mortifago – sería sencilla y pan de cada día; asesinar a una persona era una misión sencilla para cualquier mortifago y no representaba un problema, el sentir ansiedad, temor o remordimiento eran sentimientos totalmente superados para ellos. Sin duda, él avanzaba hacia los calabozos con el mejor porte y sobriedad que su cuerpo le permitiese, ya que por dentro temblaba como una hoja mientras intentaba tomar una decisión.

Ejecutar a Hermione o salvarle la vida.

Apenas logró infiltrarse pudo conocer el paradero de la castaña y dar con los planes de Rafael, el ataque a Hogwarts le hacía ganar poder y dejar fuera de combate al niño que vivió, le brindaba superioridad frente al resto de mortifagos – al principio – reticentes con el liderazgo de Rafael pero que luego se rindieron ante su capacidad de organizar y sembrar el terror en la comunidad mágica. El mortifago tenía cualidades propias de cualquier líder de su envergadura y digna de cualquier persona sin escrúpulos: calculadora, audaz, despiadada y sin remordimiento alguno.

Y lo más importante, sin compasión por nadie.

-Recuerda la orden, Ryan – Dijeron a espaldas de él – Ante la primera explosión, ejecútala.

-De acuerdo, Scott – Asintió el aludido sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que dormitaba – No pierdas tiempo, ya vienen.

-Lo sé – Suspiró el mortifago – Si todo sale bien, acabaremos con Ronald.

-Eso espero – Masculló Draco – Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego

El pelirrojo iba a morir.

El plan parecía perfecto y carecía de errores porque el líder de los mortifagos conocía cada punto débil de su enemigo; lo hizo con Harry y ahora le tocaba a Ronald pero éste último correría una suerte distinta, él moriría. Apretó la varita intentando despejar su mente para pensar en un plan, poco tiempo le quedaba y debía coger una solución; salvar la vida de la mujer que tenía frente u optar por la vida del pelirrojo.

 _-Confiaba en ti, maldición – Decía Ronald intentando convencerle para no asesinar a Henry y permitir que fuese a Azkaban. – Jamás le importó tu pasado pero no permitiría que fueses un asesino._

 _-Escucha… -_

 _-Nunca te pediría matar – Aseguró el pelirrojo mientras él cedía en el agarre de la varita frente a Henry – Si pudiese pedirte o hacerte prometer entonces sería amar y cuidar de esa niña, su hija._

El primer estruendo de la batalla le hizo apuntar la varita hacia la castaña.

 _-Sabe que estás aquí – Preguntaba él mucho antes de la muerte de Ginny. Cuando el pelirrojo conocía la relación de ellos y del embarazo de la pelirroja – Ya veo – Complemento al observar el gesto negativo del auror. – Sé la lealtad que posees con Potter._

 _-No vengo por ello – Negó el auror apoyándose sobre el brazo del sofá – A veces los lazos sanguíneos pesan más, puedo ver el cambio y lo feliz que es – Admitió ante su sorpresa – Su situación es difícil y no podrán ocultarse por mucho tiempo, lo saben._

 _-Sí – Suspiro él – No pienso dejarla sola, te lo dije, la amo._

 _-Te mataría si la dejases – Acusó el pelirrojo y él supo que no bromeaba - ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a arriesgar? Eres un Malfoy, posees una gran fortuna y reputación, buena o mala._

 _-No me importa…_

 _-Estás seguro…_

 _-Completamente._

 _-Matarías por ella – Inquirió sin despegar la mirada de él, retándole. Se tomó su tiempo, dejó la copa de alcohol sobre la mesilla de centro, sonrió – Contesta Malfoy._

 _-Sí, mataría – Confesó cruzándose de piernas de manera elegante, propio de él – Si Ginny lo pidiese, lo haría sin dudar._

 _-Buena respuesta – Suspiró el pelirrojo._

No, la mujer que amaba jamás avalaría asesinar a la castaña.

Bajo la varita escuchando un segundo estallido y suspiro con pesar; con aquella elección, el pelirrojo podía darse por muerto porque no podría exponerse.

### ###

El primer estallido puso en alerta a todos los aurores del lugar para después aparecerse en el segundo punto de ataque, y ante los hechizos que cruzaban el campo de batalla tuvieron que volcarse al suelo para buscar un mejor sitio para atacar. Al menos el pelirrojo permanecía con todos los sentidos en alerta; tácticamente tenía a todos ubicados, James y Rose detrás de él a cinco o diez metros, Remus y Teddy a veinte metros por delante, y finalmente, Joshua avanzaba entre los enemigos junto al pequeño grupo que había formado.

Aquel lugar apenas había cambiado y los mortifagos lo conocían a la perfección, como él. Cada movimiento parecía calculado y no temían dar un segundo paso para seguir atacando, y él tampoco temía dar ese paso, porque había pasado meses infiltrado en ese lugar compartiendo con ese enemigo, aprendiendo sus técnicas y métodos inhumanos de tortura.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita dejo inconsciente a otro sujeto. No quería seguir recordando aquellos días.

-¡Sigue avanzando Joshua! – Gritó el jefe de aurores esquivando maldiciones. El muchacho asintió y continuo camino hacia el interior de la zona; los túneles.

Su cubrió la nariz con una pañoleta mientras ingresaba a los túneles en compañía de Melissa, aquel sitio casi le quitó la vida hace algunos años y al mismo tiempo fue su propio refugio.

-¡DERRUMBE! – Escucharon los aurores viendo caer el techo del túnel.

-¡Corre a la izquierda! – Acusó Melissa arrastrándole consigo. El pelirrojo corrió tras de su compañera mientras los hechizos continuaban.

Su respiración se volvió frenética y los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban sobre los oídos, el sudor se extendía por su rostro y su mano derecha temblaba al igual que la varita. La voz de Joshua seguía vagando por su mente y sintió terror porque le hubiese sucedido algo, y más porque no conocían las intenciones de Rafael, existiendo tantas personas cercanas a él, era difícil identificar a quien iba a atacar.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Melissa respirando agitadamente

-Sí… - Masculló incorporándose del suelo – Vamos…

-No, espera. – Dijo sujetándole de la túnica – Es peligroso.

-Joshua….

-Estará bien. – Aseguró la mujer – Debemos salir sino queremos ser atrapados.

El pelirrojo observó el túnel que tenían por delante y aunque quería seguir al chico, conocía perfectamente el plan de emergencia, estaban preparados para ese evento y su orden había sido clara. Volvió a mirar a su compañera quien le miraba con intensidad, y sin más, asintió.

Corrieron de regreso hacia donde se desarrollaba la peor parte del combate, a medida que iban acercándose podían escuchar los hechizos y las ordenes de cada bando por ganar terreno. Apenas salieron del exterior un segundo estallido les hizo caer al suelo, a duras penas lograron incorporarse y para cuando lo hicieron se vieron rodeados por cuatro sujetos debidamente enmascarados.

-Ronald… - Dijeron llamando la atención del pelirrojo

Cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro le devolvían la mirada al pelirrojo quien parecía estar frente al difunto Henry Lyon pero en realidad lo estaba frente a su hermano, el hombre sonreía, disfrutando de ese momento y de seguro de su próximo movimiento. De pronto el lugar quedo dividido en tres partes y el jefe de aurores sintió miedo por las personas que amaba: al interior de los túneles se encontraba Joshua y fuera de ellos pero alejado de él se encontraba su hija, sobrino y amigos.

-El jefe de aurores – Sonrió Rafael alzando las cejas – Después de cinco años… el traidor regresa a casa.

-No soy un traidor – Dijo el aludido – Jamás pertenecí a su grupo.

-Sí claro… - Suspiró el hombre bajando la mirada – Sin embargo, aprendiste mucho de nosotros.

A su lado, Melissa le retuvo de la muñeca.

-Un buen infiltrado desempeña un buen papel – Acotó sin quitar su sonrisa – Conviviendo con asesinos por meses, lo normal sería que aprendieses a serlo, ya sabes Ron… - Se explicó cruzándose de brazos – Asesinar, torturar e infringir dolor. O me equivoco.

El pelirrojo apretó la varita con firmeza mientras los recuerdos agolpaban su mente y un escalofrío recorría su espalda; porque su alma estaba rota producto de las maldiciones que vocifero a personas inocentes y sus oídos colmados por las suplicas. Sí, él había torturado y herido de gravedad a personas inocentes sin poder oponer resistencia, y lo hizo durante varias semanas antes de ser dado como traidor, y aunque habían pasado cinco años la culpa y el remordimiento seguían provocándole pesadillas y noches sin dormir.

A su lado, la respiración de Melissa se agitó y él regreso la mirada hacia el hermano de Henry.

Y su respiración se cortó.

-Mis advertencias se respetan, Ron.

### ###

Apenas la polvareda se disipó quiso seguir avanzando por el túnel junto al resto de sus compañeros pero a menor velocidad producto de lo inestable del lugar y el riesgo que suponía un derrumbe de mayor envergadura. Casi por instinto siguieron avanzando hacia los calabozos, según el pelirrojo, si la castaña estaba cautiva ese era el lugar donde debían dirigirse, rescatarla y salir inmediatamente de ese lugar rumbo al hospital.

 _-No mires hacia atrás, sigue adelante – Decía el pelirrojo a segundos de atacar la zona – Apenas encuentres a Hermione, avisa la retirada y ve al hospital._

El derrumbe les hizo separarse y él prácticamente tuvo que reprimir las ganas de regresar, ya se encontraban cerca de los calabozos y no podían retroceder a buscar ayuda, sólo de ellos dependía la seguridad de Hermione y la suya propia. El grupo avanzó por un estrecho pasadizo hasta llegar a los calabozos; el primer auror en pisar el lugar recibió un hechizo provocando la alerta en todos, se apegaron a las paredes del lugar y continuaron avanzando hasta reunirse en la entrada del lugar.

Un movimiento afirmativo e ingresaron juntos.

El castaño rodó por el suelo sin perder de vista a su atacante quien terminaba por noquear a tres aurores, obviando el dolor que sentía y sin pensar en un plan concreto se abalanzó hacia el hombre. Golpearon la pared para luego caer al suelo y trenzarse a golpes – ya con las varitas perdidas – sin preocuparse demasiado por la seguidilla de explosiones y el inminente derrumbe del lugar.

Un ciego golpe del hombre dejo a Joshua por breves segundos en el suelo, el suficiente, porque se vio atrapado entre el suelo y la varita de su atacante quien pareció suavizar su mirada y expresión, reconociéndole – algo extraño – porque él jamás tendría relación con un asesino y menos con un mortifago. Aprovechando la breve distracción del sujeto, le golpeó el estómago y recupero su varita para luego ser él quien estuviese al mando de la situación, sin embargo, y esperando cualquier tipo de insulto el hombre sólo atino a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Soltó Joshua respirando agitado por la pelea. Observó rápidamente el lugar para dar con un bulto, alejado sobre una esquina – Se encuentra Hermione… - Acusó provocando una sonrisa burlona - ¡Dímelo!

-Un digno hijo de Luna – Vociferó el hombre. Un rápido movimiento y logro arrebatarle la varita al muchacho – Finite…

De pronto, la mirada azulina del hombre pasó a hacer gris y el cabello rubio.

-Draco… - Susurró el auror dando un paso hacia atrás. El aludido se incorporó del suelo sin dejar de sonreír y con un corte profundo en el labio - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntó frunció el ceño. Alarmado porque pudo matar al rubio – Pude haberte matado…

-Y tus amigos igual – Menciono observando a los aurores inconscientes – De todos jamás pensé encontrarte aquí.

-Estás infiltrado… - Razonó el muchacho abriendo los ojos. El rubio negó y observó hacia el rincón – Draco…

-Te lo explicaré después – Musito recuperando su varita – Debemos salir de aquí.

-Es Hermione – Susurró acercándose hacia la castaña quien parecía dormir - ¿Cómo está?

-No podría decirlo – El rubio endureció la expresión mientras cargaba a la mujer – No tengo acceso completo a este lugar, vámonos.

-Debemos regresar al hospital

-De acuerdo – Murmuró sujetando un trasladador – Reúne a tus compañeros, no hay tiempo.

-Bien – Asintió el muchacho

Apenas logró reunir a todos cogieron el trasladador perfectamente acondicionado para la ocasión para luego aparecerse en medio del hospital, a la vista de todo el mundo, generando distintas reacciones y murmuraciones, principalmente porque la mujer que cargaba Draco Malfoy se trataba de la esposa de Harry Potter. Y por otra parte, el rubio aparecía públicamente después de cinco años y de haber protagonizado la captura de Henry Lyon en Hogwarts.

Fueron recibidos por sanadores quienes les dirigieron a un lugar más privado y sin las miradas de curiosos, prácticamente corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al segundo piso del hospital. A los minutos de llegar observaron a Luna y Mike avanzar hacia la cama donde era atendida la castaña; la rápida mirada de la rubia hacia ambos hombres les hizo saber que debían esperar fuera y sin oponerse salieron de la habitación en medio de órdenes y hechizos de curación.

El joven auror prácticamente se derrumbó sobre el primer asiento y su cuerpo comenzó a asimilar todo el esfuerzo que realizó. De pie junto a él, el rubio parecía sentir lo mismo porque sujetaba su abdomen con evidente dolor, y poder evitarlo sonrió, no tenía la culpa de que Draco estuviese infiltrado.

-¿Quién te infiltró? – Preguntó Joshua intrigado

-Nadie

-¿Nadie? – Repitió el muchacho incorporándose del asiento con pesadez – No puedes infiltrarte solo.

-Yo tome la decisión, Joshua – Soltó el rubio devolviéndole la mirada – Lo hice para capturar a Rafael. Con el traslado de Hermione a la zona sur, cambió el plan.

-¿Cuál traslado?

-El primer mes permaneció cautiva en Italia – Informó pensativo – Después le trasladaron a la zona sur, él esperaba el ataque del ministerio y me ordeno asesinarla. Su plan era perfecto pero no contó conmigo.

-Comprendo… - Susurró el chico sorprendido – Así que tiene espías en el ministerio.

-Como siempre – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Han pasado cinco años desde el ataque al ministerio de magia y prácticamente el derrumbe de éste, es de esperar que continúen los nexos con Rafael.

-No debiste hacerlo – Cuestiono Joshua – Colocas a tu hija en riesgo.

-Hemos tenido suerte, Hermione pudo morir. –

-Igual tú.

-No espero que comprendas – Negó esbozando una triste sonrisa – Sólo busco vengar la muerte de Ginny.

-Draco…

-¡AYUDA! – Escucharon desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Apenas si lograron reaccionar porque Mike salía raudo de la habitación para asistir a los recién llegados.

James y Ronald; el primero semi consciente y herido, el segundo inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza.

Del otro lado pasillo y atraído por el alboroto del lugar; Harry Potter observaba la escena, pálido.

### ###

 _-Luna… - Susurró él intentando avanzar pero siendo retenido por su compañera – Déjala ir._

 _-No aprendes, verdad – Sonrió el hombre apuntando hacia la mujer; con una venda sobre los ojos e imposibilitada de hablar – No aprendiste del ataque al hospital._

 _-Déjala… - Dijo sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza_

 _-Si el mismo Harry Potter suplico… - Río el sujeto al igual que el resto de mortifagos - ¿Por qué crees que accedería contigo?_

 _-Rafael… - Siseo_

 _-No doy segundas oportunidades, Ron – Negó bajando la mirada hacia la rubia – AVADA KREDABRA._

 _-¡LUNA NO! – Gritó él deshaciéndose del agarre de Melissa. No avanzó ni cinco pasos porque un potente hechizo le hizo caer al suelo y con la visión nublada pudo percatarse de la señal de salida de Joshua, ya habían terminado._

 _Con la mirada sobre el cuerpo inerte de Luna, se desmayó._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando despertarse por completo, obviando los murmullos alrededor suyo, para continuar con su profundo sueño y evitar sentir aquel terrible dolor que destrozaba su alma en mil pedazos. Sin embargo las conversaciones llegaban cada vez más nítidas y ya pronto sería imposible hacerse el dormido, y más por las voces alrededor suyo parecía preocupadas por su estado, y cómo no estarlo si prácticamente fue encontrado en medio de la zona sur; inconsciente después de haber presenciado la muerte de Luna.

Apretó los puños y su expresión se tensó al recordar tal horrible escena sin oponer resistencia alguna, su última visión le hacía marearse y llenarse de un profundo odio hacia Lyon y compañía. Hacia ese lugar que seguía representando dolor y sufrimiento como hace siete años.

-Hay que dejarlo – Escuchó la voz Mike. Todos obedecieron porque la puerta no tardo en abrir y cerrarse.

El silencio inundo el lugar y martillaba sobre sus oídos dejándole solo con sus pensamientos y temores, aquel dolor esparciéndose por todo su ser y blindando una coraza. Haciendo realidad el miedo de su hija y de Luna; aquel infierno volvía a romperlo y regresaba con nuevas defensas para evitar mostrar cuán destrozado se sentía.

Sin abrir los ojos buscó la posición fetal para brindarse un poco de seguridad y poseer la única oportunidad de llorar – escondido de todos – por la mujer que amaba y perdió por culpa suya, por ser incapaz de protegerla como correspondía y de dejarla a merced de su enemigo. Después de aquel amargo llanto optaría por secar las lágrimas y concentraría todas sus energías en la búsqueda de Rafael; buscaría venganza.

Un movimiento junto a él cortó cualquier sollozo para luego permanecer en silencio, agudizando el oído escuchó a alguien sentarse sobre la cama y luego sentir una suave caricia sobre su cabello. Se preguntó entonces si sería su hija quien había permanecido junto a él pero no tenía el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos y enfrentarle, se encontraba demasiado roto para hacerlo y no quería mostrarse así.

-Déjame solo – Balbuceo él sintiendo la garganta apretada producto del llanto – Por favor.

Un suspiro resignado se escuchó, de seguro era Rose.

-Rose… - Masculló abriendo los ojos pero sin girarse hacia la mujer – Déjame solo. No quiero ver a nadie.

-Ni siquiera a mí – Dijeron cerca de él – Mírame Ron… - El pelirrojo se giró hacia la mujer, sin atreverse a subir la mirada hacia su rostro pero si identificando un colgante.

El colgante que identifico como suyo.

 _-No puedo aceptarlo – Decía Luna ordenando su equipaje la tarde antes de partir – Es el regalo de la academia, Ron._

 _-Sí, y quiero que lo tengas – Repitió él por enésima vez – Acéptalo._

 _-Lo tienes por una razón, seguridad – Acusó la mujer rodando los ojos – Evita…_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé… Imperius, filtros de amor y envenenamiento, cógelo – Insistió – El peor de los casos es terminar envenenado y jamás recibiría comida de un mortifago._

 _-Ronald…_

 _-Me sentiré seguro si lo usas, por favor._

 _-¿Por qué no se lo regalas a Hermione? – Inquirió señalando el pequeño colgante en forma diamante._

 _-Es Hermione… - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Cógelo Luna._

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con el intenso azul de su rubia amiga y una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, totalmente sorprendido por tener a la mujer frente a él. Se restregó los ojos secando las lágrimas para luego incorporarse ligeramente de la cama y sujetar con sus propias manos el rostro de su amiga; sintiendo su tacto, respirando su aroma y maravillándose con la mirada llena de vida.

De pronto los pedazos del corazón del pelirrojo fueron reuniéndose poco a poco mientras sentía una cálida sensación agolparse en su pecho, y aunque probablemente luego alegará moralidad y prudencia, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

Y acortó la distancia con la rubia para besarla.

-Abres esa puerta y eres hombre muerto – Amenazaba Rose a Joshua desde fuera de la habitación. El aludido entrecerró los ojos, divertido – Hablo enserio.

-No tienes curiosidad – Inquirió alzando las cejas de manera sugerente.

-Déjalo Joshua – Suspiró Mike sonriendo –Ronald debe sentirse aliviado, no arruines el momento.

-Aburridos – Suspiró el chico con resignación. - ¿Cómo está James? – Preguntó observando a su amiga.

-Duerme… - Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa – Saldrá apenas despierte.

-Debe estar en recuperación – Acotó Mike – Esa herida sobre el brazo le hizo perder mucha sangre.

-Fue culpa mía – Susurró la mujer bajando la mirada – No entiendo que ocurrió…

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió Joshua preocupado

-El hechizo que pronuncie no se ejecutó – Musito ella – Un mortifago me atacó y James se colocó en medio.

-Revisaste la varita – Inquirió el auror preocupado. Rose asintió – No te preocupes, ya ves que está bien. Tranquila.

-Rose…

La aludida observó a su amigo con intención.

-Oh Mamá, cómo está – Soltó Joshua recuperando la sonrisa. La rubia le devolvió la mirada, intrigada – Sigue pensando que…

-No, claro que no – Negó la mujer – Aquel engaño le afecto demasiado pero logró comprender que era falso.

-Eh… -

-Podemos verle… - Interrumpió Rose

-Saldrá pronto… - Dijo la rubia – Quiere visitar a Hermione.

-Perfecto – Susurró el sanador observando a su amiga – Nosotros visitaremos a James.

-Yo me quedo – Aclaró el auror

Ambos amigos asintieron y continuaron caminando en silencio hacia la habitación del auror, aliviados porque el pelirrojo estuviese bien y pudiese despertar de esa pesadilla creada por Rafael. Después de haber irrumpido en la zona sur, el saldo de la operación era positivo y con pocas bajas de su lado, la seguridad había funcionado y el objetivo principal de esa intervención había sido cumplido; la esposa de Harry Potter estaba de regreso.

Al igual que Draco Malfoy.

Apenas vieron al rubio parado en medio del hospital y siendo observado fijamente por el ojiverde, llegaron a pensar que el moreno recaería de nuevo y pudiese cometer alguna locura, después de todo, el hombre era responsable porque Ginny viajase a Italia y dejase a su familia en Londres. Sin embargo, el atisbo de duda quedo zanjada apenas los quejidos de James llamaron su atención y la mención de su castaña esposa – con vida – llegaron a sus oídos.

-Debes tomar un suplemento – Susurró el sanador rompiendo el silencio – Pudiste salir herida.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó la mujer preocupada por su estado

-Creo saberlo – Dobló sobre la esquina y abrió la puerta para ingresar a la habitación de James. El auror dormía después haber controlado la hemorragia – Es parte del desarrollo y afectará tu magia – Sostuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta – Debes decírselo…

-No puedo hacerlo – Se negó la mujer observando la cama donde se encontraba su novio – Tomaré los suplementos.

-Rose… - Dijo en tono de reproche caminando junto a ella hasta la cama de su amigo – No podrás seguir ocultando la verdad, ya recuperamos a Hermione y ésta situación se establecerá. Puedes decírselo, por favor.

-Lo haré – Suspiró la mujer con cierto temor - ¿Crees que lo aceptará?

-Estás bromeando… - Le miró alzando las cejas con diversión. – No temas por eso, sólo procura hacerlo lo antes posible. Comienza a sospechar y podría salir perjudicado, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo he notado – Movió la cabeza esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Ya lo conoces.

-Sí, y mi cuello corre peligro – Rio Mike fijando la mirada sobre la puerta. Una enfermera ingresaba con pociones

-Dejaré las pociones aquí – Dijo la mujer de cuarenta años. El castaño asintió – Señor Potter – Acusó observando al auror abrir los ojos – Ya despertó.

-Así es… – Musito el hombre restregándose los ojos - ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Sólo un par de horas, amigo – Dijo el medimago atrayendo la mirada de su amigo – Recuerdas algo… - Inquirió observando el gesto pensativo del auror

-Un hechizo… golpeándome – Contesto posando la mirada sobre su novia - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó con la garganta rasposa.

-Bien… - Sonrió Rose

-¿Quieres ayuda? – Preguntó Mike acercándose hacia su amigo quien se incorporaba de la cama. El aludido hizo un gesto negativo, algo brusco. - ¿Seguro?

-Estoy bien – Soltó James bebiendo la poción sin observar a nadie en particular - ¿Cómo está el resto?

-Mi padre será dado de alta – Acotó Rose intrigada por el comportamiento del hombre. James le devolvió la mirada, preocupado – Se aclaró el asunto y pudo salir del estado de conmoción.

-Una buena treta de Rafael – Murmuró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Hermione?

-Sigue inconsciente – Relató ésta vez Mike – No podemos descartar una condición parecida a la sufrida por Harry, pronto tendremos resultados.

-Entiendo… - Susurró - ¿Cuánto saldré?

-Deberás permanecer aquí, sólo hasta mañana – Dijo el castaño – Estás débil y necesitarás reposo.

-Bien…

-Puedes dejarnos solos. – Pidió Rose observando a su amigo. El aludido le devolvió la mirada, intrigado. – Unos minutos…

-Claro… - Susurró presintiendo de que iba la conversación – Con permiso.

Apenas el medimago abandono la habitación de su mejor amigo, la castaña regreso la mirada hacia su novio.

-Debemos hablar, James.

### ###

¿Cuántos obstáculos sortearon? Y sólo para llegar a ese irremediable punto de dolor, y porque no, traición de las personas que amaba. El hijo mayor de Harry Potter sintió el corazón romperse en mil pedazos al escuchar la conversación de ambos "amigos", pensando que él estaba dormido y no podría decirles nada, muy por el contrario, escuchó cada palabra y encrucijada en la cual ambos magos se encontraban, después de todo, la "pareja de amigos" comenzaba a tomar el hilo de la historia y definir la posición correcta, y en la ecuación perfecta, él sobraba.

Apenas despertó del fingido sueño trato y se dirigió hacia su supuesto amigo de la peor manera posible, ¿Cómo podría tratarle? Después de todo, el sanador había traicionado su confianza y de la peor manera, y luego estaba Rose, no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos porque de seguro comenzaría a reprocharle su engaño.

A pesar del dolor y del engaño todavía podía recordar la conversación con su padre, pidiéndole meditar el asunto y sacar de su corazón aquella desconfianza hacia la mujer que amaba, sin embargo, la conversación con el castaño parecía dejar patente sobre el secreto que guardaban. Recordó entonces la desconfianza del pelirrojo hacia Hermione – cuando estaban casados – y de la cual sólo el tiempo finalmente le dio la razón.

-¿Por qué tratas de esa manera a Mike? – Preguntó sorprendiéndole y su herido orgullo le obligó a simplemente sonreír - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo debería tratarlo? – Contra pregunto ladeando la cabeza – De ninguna manera especial, y tú.

-Sólo trata de ayudar

Movió la cabeza y se incorporó de la cama.

-Vuelve a la cama.

-Déjame – Soltó sin mirar a la mujer. Calzó los zapatos y la túnica – No soy quien debe contestar un estúpido interrogatorio.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó intrigada ante la actitud de su novio

-Me engañas con él – Acusó parándose frente a la mujer. Su novia le devolvió la mirada confundida – Sé que lo haces y por ello tienen secretos; las visitas particulares, en el hospital y los murmullos. Te niegas a decirme la verdad…

-Oh James… - Movió la cabeza dando un paso hacia su novio pero este se alejó con expresión herida – No es…

-¿Lo que pienso? – Interrogo con una sonrisa burlona – Ni siquiera Mike es capaz de decirme la verdad…

-Jamás te engañaría.

-No puedo creerte… - Negó pasando de la mujer para caminar hacia la puerta, seguido de cerca.

-¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó dándole alcance – Escúchame, por favor.

Salió de la habitación con la cabeza punzándole entre los ojos y cierta debilidad expresada sobre las piernas, sentía el cansancio de la batalla pero el dolor que sentía apaleaba cualquier malestar físico. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y hacerle avanzar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hasta donde se suponía se encontraría el sanador y el resto de la familia, odiaba los escándalos pero no podía seguir viviendo en la mentira.

A la distancia visualizó a todas las personas que amaba; su padre y Draco platicaban, la rubia sanadora y su hijo hacían lo propio, su tío y Melissa charlaban un poco alejados de todos, y Mike conversaba con su novia – su hermana – con la mayor tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Apretó los puños y siguió avanzando sin percatarse que su novia le seguía de cerca, logrando sujetarle por el brazo y detenerle a mitad del pasillo, por supuesto, llamando la atención de todos.

-No hagas un escándalo – Advirtió la auror endureciendo la mirada – No vale la pena.

-Sí claro… - Dijo irónico sin apartar la mirada de la mujer – No quieres dejar en evidencie el engaño.

-Nunca te engañaría – Susurró Rose con expresión dolida.

-¿Cuál es el secreto?

-No hay ningún secreto.

-Sigues mintiéndome – Reprochó el hombre dando un paso hacia delante.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Mike acercarse.

-Déjanos solos – Escupió James

-Cálmate James – Sugirió el sanador inquieto por la actitud de su amigo – Si querés discutir háganlo en un lugar privado.

-Por favor, James.

-No me toques – Soltó el moreno rehuyendo al contacto con la chica. Un movimiento brusco y cerca de golpear a la mujer, rápidamente Mike se colocó entre la pareja. – Apártate Mike.

-No la toques – Advirtió el medimago frunciendo el ceño. Su mejor amigo apenas le sacaba centímetros de ventaja pero lograba sostenerle la mirada, desafiante - ¿Qué demonios sucede?

-Me lo pregunta el mismísimo traidor – Vociferó James. En aquel entonces, Ron y Harry avanzaban hacia el grupo de amigos.

-Ya te lo explique y no es lo que piensas – Acusó el castaño – O acaso prefieres que haga realidad tus estúpidos miedos; estando con Rose.

Un golpe seco sobre la pared retumbo por el pasillo del segundo piso.

### ###

 _Cuando el pasado se cruza con el presente._ El par de magos se miraron de manera cómplice y sonrieron ante la escena delante de ellos, dejándose llevar por un pasado que les unía a pesar del dolor y la amargura, sólo esa pequeña felicidad de conocer la verdad les hacía olvidar todo y aferrarse a ese recuerdo tan peculiar y paradójico.

 _-¡Déjalo Ron! – Volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana. Él sostenía al rubio por el cuello de la túnica tal y como lo hacía James con Mike._

 _-¡Voy a matarte! – Escuchó su propia voz amenazando al rubio pero el sonido provenía ésta vez de James._

 _-Escucha a tu hermana – Vocifero el rubio_

 _-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!_

 _-¿Estás seguro? – Le desafió_

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-¡Lo amo! – Decía Ginny pero Rose pedía la atención de su novio. Sonrió_

 _-¡No es motivo suficiente! – Gritó él colérico por la presencia del rubio y su desfachatez de ingresar a esa casa._

-¡Estoy embarazada! – La voz de su hija saco de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo. Observo al rubio quien parecía hacer lo mismo.

El agarre del auror sobre su mejor amigo pareció ceder pero en segundos volvió a resurgir con más fuerzas, y ésta vez el pelirrojo intercedió, porque podía percibir las siguientes palabras llenas de despecho y veneno del hombre, y que dañarían a su hija, sujetó su hombro y le separo con facilidad del sanador. Su sobrino le devolvió la mirada y él sólo pudo sonreír.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo – Dijo en apenas un susurro – Mírala James – Añadió sujetándole por las solapas de la túnica – Serán padres.

-Rose… - Silbó Harry. El pelirrojo observó a su hija marcharse del lugar.

-Ve por ella – Dijo empujando al chico sin dejar de sonreír - ¡Síguela James! – Apuró.

Y el joven auror pareció entrar en razón porque sonrió lazándose a correr tras la mujer.

-En circunstancias normales…. – Vocifero el ojiverde junto a él – Le habrías hechizado, cierto.

-Es probable… - Suspiró él comenzando a digerir la noticia, su hija sería madre – Cuando confesó los planes de matrimonio le hice jurar que le sería fiel.

-Te lo dijo – Sonrió Harry sorprendido – Muy valiente de su parte…

-No me acostumbro a la idea…

-Creo que yo tampoco…

-No es tu hija – Soltó entrecerrando los ojos – Un bebé significa muchas cosas.

-No seas retorcido ni mal pensado. –

-Ya veré tu reacción con Natalie – Se burló el auror

-No molestes…

-¡Oh Merlín! – Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de ambos hombres y del resto de la familia - ¡Seréis abuelos!

Finalmente los amigos asumieron tal realidad.

Serían abuelos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola a todos! He aquí la actualización de la historia… Primero, deseo aclarar – para los lectores nuevos y que no han visitado la historia Frente a ti – Que Draco fue amante de Ginny cuando ésta estaba casada con Harry, y que por cuestiones del destino o trampas del enemigo, ésta falleció en un accidente y a partir de ese suceso la historia principal comienza a girar.**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, intentaré subir el siguiente a mitad de semana o el viernes próximo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	9. Mi turno

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

" _ **Mi tuno"**_

Su esposa, amante y compañera de vida se debatía entre la vida y la muerte luego de ser secuestrada por un antiguo enemigo; el mismo que jugó con sus emociones haciéndole creer que estaba muerta. Al igual que él, seguía sumida en un profundo sueño del cual no podía despertar, posiblemente luchando por regresar pero con el temor de traer consigo aquellos recuerdos del pasado que nunca harían justicia del presente.

Después del incidente de James y Rose, le rogó a la rubia sanadora porque le dejase permanecer junto a su esposa. Aquel instante podría considerarse un reencuentro porque apenas si se percató cuando Draco y Joshua le trajeron, huyendo de la zona sur y de Rafael Lyon. Dicha travesía había resultado sin mayores complicaciones y la mayoría de los aurores estaba en buenas condiciones; incluso el infiltrado de Malfoy sólo presentaba rasguños después de una singular pelea con Joshua. No lo habían discutido ni analizado pero el riesgo de infiltrarse pudo resultar en un verdadero desastre para todos.

Observa por el rabillo del ojos la figura de Luna acercarse con varias pociones y supuso que habrían pasado tres horas desde la última dosis, sumergido en sus pensamientos volvía a perder la noción del tiempo, y de seguro debería abandonar el lugar para dejarle espacio a la mujer.

-No es necesario – Susurró Luna observando el movimiento de su amigo – Vengo a chequear los signos vitales, ya vendrá Mike por la poción.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró volviéndose a acomodar en la silla – Y el resto…

-Ronald interrogando a Draco – Sonrió la mujer moviendo la cabeza – No le hizo gracia la infiltración.

-Expuso a su hija – Acuso pensativo

-Se encontraba en Italia – Informó sin mirar al ojiverde – Según entiendo junto al hijo mayor de Draco, del primer matrimonio. – Harry asintió – Espero que Gin este bien.

-Le conoces – Interrogo alzando las cejas. Luna asintió – Estuviste en Italia.

-Hasta hace algunos meses – Habló la mujer dejando de lado los informes – Conocí a la hija de Ginny hace unos años y sinceramente no pude alejarme más, es idéntica a ella.

-Y Draco…

-Sobrelleva el duelo – Dijo pensativa – Ser padre de esa pequeña le inyectó de alegría y vida. Quizás por eso todos le reprochan haberse infiltrado. Es un idiota. – Soltó moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa. – A pesar de su responsabilidad como padre expone a su hija al peligro.

-No pensé que tuvieras contacto con él – Vociferó después de unos minutos en silencio, la rubia le miro de regreso – No erais amigos.

-Siendo el padre de Gin, es irrelevante – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

-Es bueno tenerle de regreso.

-Buscará venganza – Sentenció Luna preocupada

-Como hace cinco años – Murmuró el moreno frunciendo el ceño – Y no será el único… - Meditó inquieto, su amiga le devolvió la mirada – Cuando supimos de la traición y maquinación de Henry, James no participo de la captura – Contó recordando el altercado entre el pelirrojo, el hijo de Remus y James – Sólo era un estudiante y su prioridad era proteger a Rose.

-Hoy en día no es muy distinto – Acotó la mujer – Debe proteger a su familia – Sonrió siendo imitada por Harry – Al mismo tiempo, buscará justicia para Hermione…

-Hermione… - Susurró

-Harry – Le miro la sanadora de manera obvia – Viven juntos hace cinco años y han pasado por miles de obstáculo, sería natural que James considerará a Hermione como su madre. O me equivoco.

-No, para nada – Negó posando la mirada sobre su esposa. De pronto recordó la breve conversación con la hija del pelirrojo, le consideraba su padre – Igual Rose…

-Estará bien

-¿Quién?

-Hermione – Soltó sonriendo – Si has logrado recuperar la memoria entonces ella también lo hará. Será difícil pero podrá hacerlo.

-Gracias Luna – Dijo el ojiverde – Lo mejor que ha hecho Ronald es llamarte. Él te necesita – Sonrió provocando un ligero sonrojo en la rubia – Están juntos.

-Es difícil… - Suspiró bajando la mirada – Y mucho más considerando los últimos ataques de Rafael. Seguirá martirizando a Ron.

-De seguro ha intentado alejarte, cierto – Suspiro Harry recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de la rubia mujer – No le prestes atención porque sólo tiene miedo a perderte, yo también lo tendría con ella – Confesó bajando la mirada hacia su esposa – No surtió demasiado efecto porque siempre estuvo a mi lado.

-El pasado sigue persiguiéndole – Suspiró Luna mientras el moreno le daba la razón – Cuando atacaron el hospital y resulte herida pues él prácticamente se quebró del todo – Musito recordando las palabras de Joshua y Rose – Si realmente hubiese muerto…

-No pienses en eso – Negó el ojiverde – Él seguirá con nosotros, te lo prometo.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, Ron y Draco ingresaron murmurando cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogo la rubia incorporándose de la silla. Ambos magos se miraron – No pueden estar aquí.

-Vengo a despedirme – Acotó el pelirrojo con mejor semblante del que poseía hace algunas horas – Debo regresar al ministerio, ya me esperan Rose y James.

-Se reconciliaron – Apunto Harry alzando las cejas. Ron asintió – Que bueno.

-Joshua irá contigo – Inquirió la sanadora recibiendo un gesto afirmativo – De acuerdo.

-Mantenme informado – Pidió el jefe de aurores preocupado por el estado de su amiga – Si ocurre alguna emergencia, Melissa estará aquí.

-Le pediste regresar – Interrumpió Harry reparando en la presencia de la mujer – No imagino la reacción de Rose.

-Fue idea del ministro, no tuve muchas opciones – Suspiró evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-Sé más cuidadoso o terminarás hechizado – Sonrió el pelinegro – Recuerda la amenaza de Hermione.

-No será necesario.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntaron Luna y Draco observando la plática de ambos amigos

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas significativas. El primero divertido porque significaría poner a su amigo en aprietos con Luna y el segundo incómodo porque se supiese algún detalle. El asunto con Melissa lo manejaron con cuidado y sólo personas cercanas conocieron el incidente.

-Nada importante – Soltó Ron enviándole una mirada a su amigo – Ya debo irme.

Se despidió de la rubia besando su mejilla para luego hacerlo con un gesto hacia Harry y Draco, avanzo por la habitación para salir de la misma. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza con un gesto negativo.

-Salió con Melissa – Sentenció el rubio alzando las cejas. Harry le devolvió la mirada al igual que Luna – Así explicaría su incomodidad con el tema y del porque Rose estaría molesta.

-Es cierto – Dijo Luna observando al profesor de defensa. El aludido paso saliva y desvió la mirada, incómodo – Harry.

-No exactamente – Suspiró apretando los labios – Verás…

###

 _Un bebé._ Esa pequeña criatura que crecía en el vientre de la mujer que amaba; conocía su existencia hace apenas algunas horas y ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ya disculpado por el escándalo que armó en el hospital y más tranquilo por conocer la verdad del asunto, no podía despegarse de Rose y mucho menos dejar de preguntar por su estado. Todavía recordaba el incidente de la zona sur y donde casi le impacto un hechizo del enemigo.

-¿Qué dice Mike? – Preguntó James preocupado.

-Es producto de la magia del bebé – Sonrió Rose sujetando las manos de su novio – Debo tomar algunas pociones y procurar no esforzarme más de la cuenta.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró aliviado – No debiste ocultármelo.

-Ya suficientes problemas teníamos

-¿problemas? – Inquirió negando – Nuestro bebé jamás será un problema.

-No hubieses permitido que viajase hacia la zona sur – Se explicó la mujer – Ni hablar de mi padre.

-Sí – Suspiró el auror pensativo – Te habríamos encerrado en alguna habitación para mantenerte alejada de la operación. – Bromeó recibiendo un ligero golpe de su novia – Con Hermione de regreso, nos da un poco más de tiempo.

-Lo sé – Asintió – Hemos burlado la seguridad de la zona sur pero sigue en dominio mortifago.

-Bueno… no pretendíamos apoderarnos de la zona – Argumento el chico – Nuestro objetivo era rescatar a Hermione y lo conseguimos.

-Sigo creyendo que fue fácil – Susurró pensativa – Pudo capturar a mi padre…. – Musito – A cambio sólo le tendió una jugarreta.

-Crees que lo planeo – Dijo alzando las cejas a lo que Rose asintió - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Asignaron a Draco la responsabilidad de asesinar a mi madre – Dijo Rose – Si hubiese sido otra persona estaría muerta pero logró sacarla de allí… sin ningún obstáculo.

-Entonces Draco fue identificado – Concluyó

-Es probable. – Dijo – Todo lo planea con rigurosidad y no deja ningún detalle al azar. Hizo creer a Harry sobre la muerte de mi madre, le borró la memoria y solo para que siguiera creyendo esa muerte. Juega con los sentimientos de mi padre y luego engaña a Draco haciéndole creer que puede moverse con libertad en la zona sur.

-Sin mencionar la trampa a Joshua en España…

-Por supuesto.

-Has pensado que Hermione… - Dudó el moreno – Ya sabes, su memoria.

-Sí, lo he pensado… - Musito bajando la mirada – Si fuese así sería horrible para Harry.

-E incómodo para Ronald – Sonrió el hombre llevándose una mirada curiosa de su novia – Si coincide con la memoria que tenía mi padre entonces pensará que sigue casada con el tío. Además, hoy Ron parece interesado en otra persona.

-Hablas de Luna…

-Claro que sí – Dijo él sin dejar de sonreír. En los últimos días el interés por el otro era tan evidente – Rafael es astuto y usa ese punto débil.

-Lo sé – Asintió preocupada – Espero que mi padre no tome medidas drásticas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –

-Alejarla.

-Crees…

-Sí, lo haría si fuese necesario – Suspiró – Recuerda que quiso mantener distancia con Joshua. Claro, él insistió y no le quedaron demasiadas opciones.

-Ojala volviese hacer el mismo de antes.

-No será sencillo – Negó la mujer – Su objetivo es Rafael.

-Mi padre no lo sabe – Suspiró James con resignación – Ronald prefiere platicar con él pero cuando salga definitivamente del hospital.

-Deberías estar presente – Recomendó Rose – No sería bueno trenzarse a golpes, ya suficiente han tenido.

-Tienes razón.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de la pareja.

-Adelante – Dijo la mujer

-Ocupados… - Dijo el jefe de aurores asomándose por la puerta. Ambos aurores negaron – Perfecto.

-Te esperábamos – Se explicó James observando a Joshua ingresar después de Ron – Vienes del hospital.

-Así es – Asintió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad. Se acerca hacia su hija para abrazarla con cariño – No sabes cuán feliz estoy, hija.

-Gracias papá – Murmuró la mujer entre los brazos de su padre – Quise decírtelo pero digamos que alguien nos interrumpió – Admitió sonriendo.

-¿Quién? – Inquirió curioso recibiendo un señal hacia el joven detrás de él – James…

-¿yo? – Inquirió el aludido ladeando la cabeza - ¿Qué hice?

-Ingresaste hecho una furia reclamándole por Rafael – Acotó la auror frunciendo el ceño – Después ya no tuve ganas de seguir platicando.

-Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan nerviosa – Reflexiono el pelirrojo – No entiendo como fuiste a la zona – Acusó preocupado.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada.

-Te lo dije – Soltó James sonriendo mientras la mujer suspiraba con resignación.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Ronald.

-Me hubiesen dejado encerrada

-Pues claro – Respondieron ambos hombres. Joshua sonrió.

-Sólo intentan cuidarte, Rose – Acusó el chico como si nada.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Joshua – Rebatió la mujer cruzándose de brazos – De antemano les digo que no abandonaré el puesto. No intentes convencerme, papá – Aclaró al hombre

-De acuerdo – Suspiró el hombre con resignación – Sin embargo, no podrás negarte a tomar los resguardos necesarios.

-Vale, vale – Dijo Rose haciendo un ademan con la mano - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Con Hermione a salvo – Dijo Ron convocando una silla para él y Joshua – Nos da mejor libertad para atacar. No tomamos por asalto la zona sur pero nos da esperanza.

-Con respecto a eso – Comentó James dudativo – Hemos pensado que podría ser un plan de Rafael, ya sabes. Es bastante astuto y posiblemente es parte de un plan.

-Lo he pensado – Asintió – Y por ello, evitaremos utilizar los accesos anteriores. Los vigilará y esperara un movimiento de esos lugares.

-¿Cuántos accesos nos quedan? – Preguntó Joshua intrigado

-Dos – Menciono – Son los mismos que utilizamos hace cinco años, ya deben estar custodiados por él.

-¿Qué sucede con el tercer acceso? – Interrogo James

-Es peligroso – Negó Ronald – No podemos ingresar masivamente por ese punto, el terreno tampoco ayudaría.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó Joshua observando al pelirrojo

-Primero… - Musito él – Debemos aislar a los informantes de Rafael, de aquí – Señalo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes aurores – Han pasado cinco años desde la prácticamente caída del ministerio y la seguridad del lugar no es buena. Con Melissa hicimos buena parte del trabajo pero sigue habiendo personas comprometidas. – Argumentó pensativo

-De acuerdo – Asintió James pensativo – Entonces debemos identificarlas.

-Así es – Dijo Ron observándoles – Al mismo tiempo averiguar sus planes y la función que desempeñan. Y por otra parte, averiguar el nombre de las personas de confianza de Rafael.

-Draco podría ayudarnos – Comentó Joshua – Ha pasado semanas junto a ellos.

-Lo sé – Asintió el jefe de aurores – Hablaré con él – Musito pensativo

-¿Qué lograremos con esto? – Inquirió Rose ganándose la mirada de su padre

-Debemos cortar las líneas de información de Rafael – Se explicó – Del ministerio, el cuartel de aurores y por supuesto tener bajo vigilancia a los hombres de confianza. De otro modo, será imposible pensar en algún plan para atacar ese lugar.

-Nos tomará mucho tiempo – Suspiró Rose intrigada – ¿estás seguro? Podría atacarnos de nuevo.

-Reforzaremos la seguridad del ministerio, Hogwarts y el hospital – Indicó el hombre – Con Hermione inconsciente no podemos confiarnos.

-¿Quién estará a cargo del plan de ataque? – Preguntó James

-Remus y Teddy – Argumento y antes de cualquier reclamo añadió – Podrán ayudarle pero no descuiden el resto de sus obligaciones.

-De acuerdo – Dijeron todos.

-Perfecto – Dijo Ron incorporándose de la silla – Comiencen a trabajar, yo hablaré con Remus y Teddy.

Observa al pelirrojo acercarse hacia su hija y besar su mejilla para luego estrechar la mano con el moreno, sujetó el hombro de Joshua sonriéndole pero de la misma manera de cuando se reencontraron. Esa sombra que cubría sus ojos le inquietaba y le hacía pensar que algo les ocultaba, sintió temor por los planes del pelirrojo y de las consecuencias de las mismas, no sólo por la operación de la zona sur sino por el ámbito emocional del hombre, ya suficientemente involucrado se encontraba para añadir alguna preocupación más.

No era oficial y prefirieron guardar silencio pero lo ocurrido entre la madre el chico y el pelirrojo era casi de conocimiento público, y aunque no lo había intentado de nuevo, sabía de las intenciones por alejarles del rango de peligro y tomaría todas las acciones del caso.

Incluso las que implicarán poner su vida en riesgo.

###

Con un sencillo movimiento de varita y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Su seuda operación de rescate apenas si les afectaba, manejar los daños del enemigo les permite retomar su funcionamiento y seguir tal y como estaban. Voluntaria o no dicha maniobra del pelirrojo sólo ayudaba a confirmar su punto débil y sin la castaña ya tiene su siguiente objetivo. Su rescate poco le importaba pues se ha liberado del topo que tenían encima y ya puede déjalo en libertad de acción para el siguiente paso hacia el ministerio de magia.

No importa cuán pragmático ni prudente sea el hombre; siempre será guiado por sus emociones y caerá en los mismos errores del pasado, renegar de su instinto y de las posibilidades es inútil cuando debes proteger a las personas que amas. En particular el jefe de aurores, el hombre sencillamente no puede escapar de su pasado y el compromiso de proteger a la mujer que ama, a su hija y amigos es superior a su propio carácter, en tal sentido, el pelirrojo sigue siendo el mismo. Hizo lo imposible por alejar a sus seres queridos de aquel destino pero él se acerca peligrosamente al mismo, sin posibilidad de mirar hacia otro lado porque sabe, conoce la implicancia de tal decisión.

En aquel entonces le mantuvieron vivo porque les convenía tener al ministerio confundido y al propio Harry Potter con la incertidumbre sobre la lealtad de su mejor amigo. Hoy la sobrevivencia del líder de los aurores poco le importaba, ya la fase de caridad estaba superada y ahora concretaría sus planes sobre los objetivos designados, y si el primero en conocer la segunda parte del plan era el pelirrojo entonces debía estar preparado.

-Señor – Dijeron tras de él – La niña ha sido trasladada al hospital junto a su padre.

-Mantengan vigilado ese lugar – Soltó Rafael pensativo – De seguro buscarán refugio en Hogwarts.

-Desea un ataque…

-Todavía no – Negó tranquilamente – Sigan vigilando el hospital. Atacaremos cuando despierte.

-Sí señor.

Según Rafael, el hombre es predecible y tropezará en algún momento.

Cuando pise la zona sur de nuevo entonces morirá.

###

-¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Remus apenas su hijo se marchó de la oficina. Frente a él, Ronald le devolvía la mirada. – Planeas algo.

-No lo hago – Negó el pelirrojo sosteniéndole la mirada a su amigo. Ya terminaba de platicar con padre e hijo y como siempre el sexto sentido del licantropodo parecía dar en el clavo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me parece extraño – Se explicó bajando la mirada, pensativo – Rastrear e identificar a personas vinculadas con Rafael, llevará semanas. Con Ted podríamos tener un plan en una semana y sumada la ayuda de James, Rose y Joshua, tres días – Concluyó. - ¿Qué esperas?

-Nada

-¿seguro? – Alzó las cejas intrigado – Con Melissa les tomó poco más de un año limpiar cargos importantes del ministerio y del mismo cuartel, no pensarás dejar libre a Rafael por el mismo tiempo.

-No lo hago – Repitió como hace algunos minutos – Capturar a Rafael es la prioridad del cuartel pero actuar en estas condiciones es peligroso. No podemos confiar en nadie, lo sabes.

-Ron… - Musito el hombre lobo en tono de súplica – No cometas un error.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio.

-Hace cinco años… - Siguió el hombre – Guardaste silencio ante la identidad de Rafael y mira las consecuencias; Harry, Hermione incluso Luna – Soltó observando el rostro serio de su amigo – No vuelvas a guardar silencio, por favor.

-Haré lo imposible por proteger a las personas que amo, Remus – Soltó el jefe de aurores después de unos minutos de silencio, roto únicamente por el minutero del reloj de pared – Lo hice hace poco más de cinco años…

De pronto el silencio martilleo los oídos del licantropodo.

No había finalizado la frase pero él sabía perfectamente cuáles serían las siguientes palabras y sólo pudo guardar silencio mientras le sostenía la mirada con sorpresa, reproche, miedo y quizás resignación. Sorpresa porque jamás imagino que tomaría tal decisión y bajo dichas circunstancias donde no todo estaba perdido, reproche porque continuaba ocultando la verdad sin importarle la opinión del resto, miedo porque el aquel viaje terminará por sepultar emocionalmente a su amigo para sumergirse en ese infierno para siempre, y finalmente resignación, y no porque no pudiese convencerlo de lo contrario sino porque cualquier esperanza de volver a mirar ese brillo del antiguo Ronald Weasley quedaría sepultado para siempre.

Poco importaba la victoria si perderían algo más importante.

-Pensé que te importaba Luna – Comentó bajando la mirada sin atreverse a mirada la reacción del pelirrojo, ya no importaba – Ni siquiera la llegada de tu nieto.

-Lo hago por ellos – Se justificó Ron incorporándose de la silla y caminar hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a su amigo – Lo siento…

-Yo también – Susurró Remus incorporándose de la silla y caminar hacia la puerta para salir.

Decidió dar la espalda a su amigo porque sencillamente no aguantaría demasiado tiempo y terminaría por confesarle la verdad, y no se trataba de la zona sur, porque tácitamente lo sabía sino de la verdad sobre su condición en la zona sur y la probabilidad de sobrevivencia. Había sobrevivido a ese lugar hace poco más de cinco años pero ésta vez era distinto y él lo sabía perfectamente, desconocer ese hecho sería vendarse los ojos y fingir un hecho innegable, moriría.

Conocía a Rafael Lyon hace años y su mayor capacidad era mantener la situación bajo su propio control, y la maniobra del rescate también era parte del plan porque le permitió deshacerse del infiltrado sin mayores problemas y de paso sembrar el temor sobre él y su relación con Luna. Una perfecta jugada de ajedrez de parte del mortifago y ahora le tocaba a él mover la siguiente ficha, y como buen jugador de ajedrez, debía tomar la siguiente decisión casi de manera impostergable porque eso significaría seguir en el juego.

Hay piezas que deben sacrificarse.

Y él sería la siguiente pieza.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Quisiera aclarar la personalidad de Ron – distinta a como usualmente lo leemos – digamos que el aspecto inmaduro e inseguro transcurre en la primera parte de la historia de Frente a Ti. Aspectos que se agudizan con la muerte de su hermana y la separación con Hermione pero que cambian a medida que la historia transcurre y comienza a desenredarse la verdadera causa de la muerte de Ginny.**_

 _ **Actualmente, podemos leer a un Ron Weasley maduro y con responsabilidades mayores, cargando un pasado difícil y oculto hacia las personas que ama, dispuesto a hacer mayores sacrificios y enmendar los errores del pasado a costa de su propia vida.**_

 _ **En lo personal, y debo admitirlo, no me gusta mucho el personaje del pelirrojo y casi siempre optó por apartarlo rápidamente de Harry y Hermione o emparejarlo con alguien más. Aquí opté por trabajar con él con mayor cuidado y darle un poco más de profundidad.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos próximamente.**_

 _ **Adminitracion ví**_


	10. Sacrificio

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **1° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Diez**

" _ **Sacrificio"**_

Su vida seguía girando y él sólo deseaba bajarse en la parada próxima porque sentía que caería desmayado por un buen tiempo, y sabe Merlín que lo preferiría así, ya suficientes mentiras había aguantado para ser cómplice de la misma. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días; el despertar de su padre, la llegada de Melissa, el hallazgo de Hermione y el regreso de Draco, no podía perdonar al pelirrojo y había optado por decirle la verdad a su padre, quien ya recuperado, pretendía informarse de las acciones del cuartel.

A la distancia pudo observar la mirada de reproche del hombre lobo pero él prefirió ignorarlo, recordando también la cuota de responsabilidad que caía sobre él y del silencio que guardo por tanto tiempo. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y agudizo el oído pero no pudo captar ningún sonido, de seguro la habitación estaba hechizada.

-No debiste hacerlo – Apuntó Remus junto a la puerta – Debiste darle chance a Ronald de decirle la verdad.

-Ya tuvo tiempo suficiente – Soltó él cruzándose de brazos – No seguiré guardando silencio y más cuando prácticamente toda la actividad del ministerio se ha tenido.

-Tenemos tareas asignadas, no lo olvides – Siseo el hombre lobo aguardando que nadie les escuchará – No comprendes la situación y lo delicado del asunto, verdad. Debes comprender que el ministerio es vulnerable.

-Nuestro objetivo debe ser la zona sur – Aclaró el muchacho frunciendo el ceño – Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Remus.

-Realmente lo piensas – Cuestiono alzando las cejas – Si el ministerio no hubiese sido infiltrado tú madre estaría viva.

-Escúchame…

-Guarden silencio – Soltó Rose a unos metros. Alejada del intercambio de palabras de ambos hombres – No es tiempo de recriminaciones. Es incómodo realizar este tipo de investigaciones pero necesario, recuerda que obedecemos órdenes. – Acusó dirigiéndose hacia su novio quien había avanzado un par de pasos

Apretó los puños y regreso hacia la pared del pasillo para apoyarse sobre ella sin emitir comentario alguno, sintiendo una opresión sobre el pecho que no podía quitarse hace varios días y ya comenzaba a hartarse de sentirlo. Su dolor por la traición comenzaba a nublar su buen juicio y le instaba a mirar al pelirrojo – su tío y familiar – como a un enemigo, un sujeto del cual ya no podía volverse a fiar.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina del pelirrojo y suspiró, tal vez esperando a que su padre le diese la razón y también comenzará a verle como un enemigo. Quizás así su malestar sea menos doloroso.

###

¿Quién es el enemigo? Acaso el sujeto que abiertamente nos declara la guerra o el que ha pretendido ser tu amigo pero que en realidad guarda tantos secretos, no lo sé. Quiero pensar que el sujeto sentado es el adolescente que conocí cuando teníamos once años pero lo que veo en sus ojos me hace dudar, su oscuridad estremece mis intenciones de seguir golpeándole y siento una profunda lastima por él. Su dolor le ha convertido en un hombre solitario y miserable; sentirse culpable por la muerte de un ser querido nos cambia radicalmente y nos autoimponemos un castigo para solventar nuestro dolor: alejamos a las personas importantes y no importa cómo, por engaños, mentiras, traiciones, etc.

Su culpabilidad es evidente y por ello ha aceptado tal golpiza sin reclamo alguno, puedo percibir el alivio que siente porque su respiración es normal y no ha emitido sonido alguno desde que llegué. Ni siquiera ésta situación puede ser comparable a cuando discutimos porque él había golpeado a Hermione, su expresión es resignada a admitir la culpa que tuvo al guardar silencio sobre el paradero de Rafael y de cuán involucrado estuvo en la muerte de Ginny.

-Has perdido la confianza de todos – Soltó el ojiverde sin perder la compostura rígida – Incluso de James, ya no puede confiar en ti.

-Es normal, se trata de su madre – Acusó Ronald esbozando una rota sonrisa. – Si has terminado, ya puede retirarte – Suspira incorporándose a duras penas de la silla.

-¿Qué sucede? – Soltó Harry sujetándole de la camisa por enésima vez - ¿Por qué actúas como si no importará? No te importa James, Joshua o Rose, alguien.

Mi mejor amigo, hermano.

¿Cómo te has quebrado así? Llegué a pensar que el regreso de Luna pudo quebrar el murallón que impusiste hace tantos años pero me equivoque, la prueba de tus ojos sin vida lo demuestran con crueldad. Quisiera saber lo que piensas o tramas porque sé que sucede algo y te empeñas por guardar silencio, como siempre. O peor aún, mintiéndome.

Sé que mientes porque prefieres alejarnos de tu lado a exponernos a un peligro, y Rafael lo es, y más cuando tu hija está embarazada. Alejas de paso a James porque no serías capaz de exponer al padre de tu nieto y mucho menos expondrías a Joshua, el hijo de la mujer que amas.

-Suéltame – Sisea el pelirrojo empujando a su amigo ligeramente – No eres parte del ministerio, no debo explicarte mis acciones.

-Tienes razón – Suspiró Harry frunciendo el ceño – El jefe de aurores seguirá guardando secretos.

-Si estuvieses en mi lugar.

-Confiaría en mis amigos

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Mírate Ronald – Apuntó mirándole con pesar – No puedo reconocer a mi mejor amigo. Te has convertido en una sombra.

Mueves la cabeza y tomas asiento detrás del escritorio para luego bajar la mirada hacia los pergaminos, la conversación ha terminado y ya poco queda por platicar, después de todo, el hombre que conocí ha quedado en el pasado y ya no volverá, no importa cuánto le golpee, grite o maldiga. Aquel hombre ya tomó la decisión de alejarse de las personas que amaba, seguirá sus propias reglas e intentará solucionar el asunto por cuenta propia, ya no confía en nadie y posiblemente ya nadie confié en él.

Sujetó el picaporte de la puerta intentando alargar el momento y darle chance de arrepentirse para decirme algo pero el silencio sigue acompañándole, suspiro. Giro el metal y abro la puerta para sencillamente alejarme del pelirrojo y de esa expresión llena de dolor. No importa cuán resentido estén James o Rose con el pelirrojo, ya no. Las palabras llenas de sabiduría de Remus tampoco y mucho menos la inquebrantable paciencia de Joshua.

Ronald había decidido resignarse.

-Harry… - Soltó Remus preocupado. El ojiverde le devolvió la mirada - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada – Suspiró el aludido bajando la mirada – Lo siento – Sonrió a duras penas.

-Harry…

-Papá… - Acusó James intrigado por el semblante del hombre

-Obedezcan las ordenes de Ronald – Aconsejo el aludido dirigiéndose hacia Rose. James y Remus intercambiaron miradas – No hay mucho que hacer.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Rose sorprendida por las palabras de su tío, resignadas - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Quisiera saberlo – Susurró para luego sujetarle por los hombros – No le dejen solo, por ningún motivo. Sé que guardo secretos y posiblemente lo siga haciendo pero siguen siendo las manos que necesita para levantarse – Dijo observando a su hijo – Debo regresar al hospital, los veré por la noche.

-Papá…

-Puedes venir Remus – Pidió Harry mirando de reojo a su amigo

-Claro Harry – Dijo el aludido caminando junto al ojiverde, alejándose de la pareja.

-No puedo entenderlo – Negó el muchacho revolviéndose el cabello. De reojo observó a su hija - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó al verle golpear la puerta.

-Tengo que verle.

-Rose…

-Es mi padre – Resolvió la mujer ingresando a la oficina. El joven auror bufó rodando los ojos.

Se cruzó de brazos observando detenidamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido la mujer, le inquietaba la conversación sostenida por su padre y el pelirrojo, después de todo, la personalidad de ambos hombres chocaba en ciertas decisiones y más cuando se trataba del asesino de Ginny. Se pasea largamente por el pasillo hasta perder la paciencia para ingresar a la oficina del pelirrojo, espera encontrar algún tipo de discusión entre padre e hija pero se sorprende por el silencio y los ligeros quejidos del hombre.

-Me dirás que sucedió entre ustedes – Escuchó la pregunta de su novia

-Estoy bien…

Se podía decir que Ronald Weasley estaba hecho polvo, y según James, era decir poco porque parecía ser una contienda desigual y sólo cabía recordar el estado de Harry para confirmarlo. El ojiverde prácticamente salió sin ningún tipo de rasguño de la oficina y haciendo pensar que apenas si intercambiaron palabras no así golpes.

-James… - Dijeron sacándole de sus pensamientos – Puedes traer algunas pociones.

-Eh… Claro – Soltó el aludido sin poder creer el estado del pelirrojo. No necesitaba demasiadas explicaciones para hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar.

Su tío simplemente optó por no defenderse.

###

-¿Qué pretende Ron? – Preguntó por segunda vez al licantropodo – Entiendo la seguridad del ministerio y lo importante de alejar a los espías pero han pasado días y no ha preparado un ataque a la zona sur.

-No es sencillo – Negó el hombre – Colocamos en evidencia nuestros puntos de aparición y llevará tiempo ajustar coordenadas seguras.

-Yo mismo podría hacerlo en tres días – Acusó alzando las cejas – Estoy oxidado, James lo haría en horas.

-Harry…

-Dos semanas… - Apuntó inquieto – Y Hermione sigue dormida, Ronald ha perdido la confianza de James y posiblemente de Rose, y todavía no hay ningún plan.

-No arriesgará a su hija y menos en ese estado

-No sigas mintiéndome, Remus – Dijo el ojiverde – Crees que soy tan ingenuo como para ignorar el estado de Ron.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De infiltración.

El silencio inundo el lugar mientras Remus bajaba la mirada.

-Lo conozco… - Susurró Harry – Poseía el mismo semblante de cuando se despidió de nosotros, la noche antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Crees que sería capaz de infiltrarse – Le miro

-Sí – Asintió con pesar sentándose en una silla – No entiendo porque lo hace, teniendo tanto porque quedarse. – Meditó

-Según entiendo… - Suspiró – La petición hacia el ministro de magia está realizada, sólo esperan el momento oportuno para ejecutarla.

-Comprendo…

-Se lo dirás a ellos

-No – Negó incorporándose de la silla – Es la decisión de Ronald.

Costaba admitirlo pero el pelirrojo debía asumir los riesgos que tomaba y volver a infiltrarse para capturar a Rafael era uno de ellos; Su mejor amigo debía asumir el costo de dejar a las personas que amaba para regresar a esa oscuridad de antaño, debía saldar cuentas pendientes e intentar regresar lo antes posible pero sabiendo de que el costo sería alto, ya la confianza con James se haría añicos, su hija le miraría con reproche, Joshua seguiría a su lado pero entristecido por este nuevo pelirrojo, y finalmente Luna, tal vez sería demasiado tarde para ellos.

Y él posiblemente seguiría sintiendo lástima.

###

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunta su hija detrás de él. Arruga el pergamino con evidente fuerza pero se mantiene firme, a espaldas de su hija - Papá…

-El ministro quiere verme – Soltó en apenas un susurro – Es urgente.

-En ese estado – Argumentó con preocupación

-Estaré bien, hija – Dijo girándose ligeramente para sonreírle. Rose se acercó hasta él, sujetándole el rostro habló

-Eres importante para mí – Confesó – Nos hemos alejado pero nunca olvides que te amo.

-Y yo a ti, hija – Susurró sujetando las muñecas de su hija. Un punzante dolor atravesó su corazón – Tampoco lo olvides.

-Jamás podría – Sonrió para luego besar la mejilla del pelirrojo – Ninguno de los dos. – Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Con permiso… - Dijeron desde la puerta. Padre e hija se giraron hacia la puerta de donde Joshua les devolvía la mirada – Es una emergencia, es Rafael.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño

-Se encuentra en Hogwarts mientras otro grupo avanza hacia el hospital – Informó de carrerilla

-Buscar a James – Soltó Ronald seriamente – Vayan al hospital, todos. Remus y Teddy irán a Hogwarts, de seguro van por Draco y Gin.

-¿Qué harás tú? – Preguntó Rose

-Les alcanzó en el hospital.

-De acuerdo

Observa a su hija salir junto a Joshua mientras él sigue contemplando el pergamino entre sus manos, aquel simple papel que finalmente da la confirmación del siguiente paso lógico del juego. Su corazón late con fuerza y la ansiedad le embarga, ya conoce las reglas y sólo le quedaba esperar el momento oportuno para concretar la infiltración que le llevaría de regreso hacia la zona sur.

Coge la túnica sobre la silla para luego salir raudamente hacia la oficina del ministro de magia, el pergamino parece una formalidad pero necesita dárselo a su superior para hacerlo oficial y finalmente ser notificado a personas especificas – si y sólo sí – en caso de que resultase un desastre y con ello su vida estuviese comprometida.

Avanzó hacia la oficina del Martín Hans entre la algarabía de varios aurores movilizándose hacia los puntos de ataques, de reojo puede percatarse de James, Rose y Joshua discutiendo los próximos movimientos. Su mejilla hormiguea producto del beso de su hija y su corazón se llena de calidez de tan sólo recordarlo, cierra ligeramente los ojos y vuelve a sonreír porque sabe perfectamente que podría ser la última expresión de cariño de ambos y egoístamente quiere conservar aquel recuerdo por siempre.

Golpea rápidamente la puerta del ministro y la abre sin mucho preámbulo ya que conocen el plan, coge pluma y pergaminos ya preparados para simplemente firmarlos bajo su nombre. Baja la pluma cuando el penúltimo pergamino es firmado y cruza miradas con el ministro de magia, la primera desde que atravesó la puerta con decisión y los recuerdos a flor de piel.

-No hay vuelta atrás – Susurró Martín mirando al jefe de aurores - ¿estás seguro?

-Si señor – Respondió como lo hizo hace seis años. Volvió la mirada hacia el pergamino y firmó – Debo irme.

Deja la pluma sobre el escritorio para luego sencillamente abandonar la oficina del ministro de magia, ya estaba tomada la decisión y sólo restaba ejecutarla. Cogió el primer trasladador habilitado y desapareció del ministerio, tal vez para nunca volver.

###

-Malcrías a tu hija – Reprochó Luna buscando pociones en el maletín que portaba – Debes alimentarla con comida saludable y no chucherías, Draco – Suspiró observando al hombre sonreír de manera inocente

-Exagerada – Dijo restándole importancia – Nadie ha muerto por comer chucherías, o sí – Añadió observando a su hija quien reía – Yo lo hago y estoy en forma.

-Comienzas a tener una forma redonda, Draco – Acusó la rubia mujer riéndose ligeramente. El aludido se hizo el ofendido – Y nadie muere por comer dulces pero si te puedes enfermar sino cómo explicas el dolor de estómago de tu hija

-Eso tiene explicación – Dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos a su hija – Se quedó con mi porción de dulces.

-No es cierto – Negó la niña pelirroja de siete años – Me lo debías de dos meses, es justo.

-No es cierto – Replicó el hombre cruzándose de brazos – Te deje una bolsita de emergencias….

-A veces me pregunto quién es el crío – Suspiró Luna rodando los ojos. Padre e hija se miraron esbozando una sonrisa – Aquí tienes Gin, te sentirás mejor – Dijo dejándole el frasquito con poción – Reposa un momento y luego deberías comer algo nutritivo en la cocina, ya el comedor debe estar vacío – Reflexiono.

-Sí, debe estarlo – Dijo Draco observando el reloj – De seguro Severus se encuentra en clases. Ha reemplazado a Potter durante semanas, cuándo volverá.

-Le di de alta hace tres días – Comentó guardando el frasco vacío – De seguro regresará cuando Hermione despierte.

-Crees que recuperará la memoria.

-Primero debemos saber si la perdió – Suspiró pensativa – La recuperación de Harry fue un milagro, sucederá lo mismo con ella.

-Eso espero – Musito el hombre.

-Es tiempo de partir – Anunció la rubia. Se despidió de Gin y luego de Draco a quien abrazó – Cuídate Draco, por favor.

-Estaré bien.

-Lo que hiciste fue peligroso – Añadió frunciendo el ceño – Tu hija te necesita.

-Lo sé – Asintió el hombre

-Nos vemos.

Apenas si logro llegar hasta la puerta cuando la misma se abrió de golpe, dejando ingresar a Severus Snape, agitado y sujetando su varita con firmeza prácticamente puso en alerta a ambos magos. De pronto, el ruido del exterior comenzó a hacerse más evidente.

-Debes trasladarte al ministerio – Acusó el profesores de pociones, Draco le devolvió la mirada – Es Rafael.

-Sabe que estoy aquí – Afirmó más que pregunto el rubio. El hombre pareció dudarlo por eternos segundos pero finalmente asintió – Severus.

-Debes irte – Rebatió Luna observando las intenciones de su amigo por luchar – No estás solo – Añadió echándole una mirada a la pequeña pelirroja – Ya habrá tiempo para saldar cuentas pendientes.

-Luna… - Masculló el hombre con aprehensión – No huiré eternamente.

-No te pido eso – Negó la mujer frunciendo el ceño – Debes esperar el momento oportuno para enfrentarle, todos.

-Tiene razón – Dijo Severus – No puedes quedarte aquí. Ve al ministerio.

-De acuerdo – Susurró sujetando la mano de su hija

Observaron al rubio coger polvos flú de la oficina de Severus para luego marcharse del colegio en compañía de su hija. El profesor avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia la chimenea para coger polvos flú y luego entregárselos a la medimaga, la aludida se negó.

-Debes irte – Susurró el hombre – Si te encuentra aquí, expondrás a Ronald.

-Debo acompañarle – Dijo la mujer con decisión – Ambos poseemos un presentimiento, es posible que hoy sea el día para comprobarlo.

-Si te quedas corres el riesgo de ser capturada – Expuso Severus escuchando gritos y pasos apresurados del exterior – No puedo permitir eso.

-Es mi decisión.

-Luna…

Al parecer la posición de Luna estaba decidida porque sencillamente el profesor de pociones se vio obligado a asentir y girarse hacia la puerta sin emitir ningún comentario, ya poco importaban los reclamos y el ataque hacia el castillo necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible. Abrió la puerta dejando sentir el ambiente del exterior y del enorme desconcierto que se palpaba en el aire, después de todo, lo ocurrido hace algunos meses seguía vivo en la memoria colectiva del colegio.

Observo por última vez a la rubia y salió de la oficina dispuesto a defender el colegio, y sin mucho preámbulo, la rubia medimaga hizo exactamente lo mismo.

###

Observas el inevitable camino hacia la muerte fingiendo regresar con una victoria pero conociendo el verdadero final de la historia; nada que un poco de inteligencia pudiese solucionar y ya estaba posicionado para coger el lugar de otro e ingresar por segunda vez a ese infierno del cual trato de escapar por tantos años. El algarabío alrededor suyo no puede aplacar los gritos del pasado y lo que tuvo que hacer para permanecer incognito, ya su corazón parece a punto de estallar porque sabe que no hay vuelta atrás y debe de cumplir una orden autoimpuesta.

Después de mucho discutir y prácticamente echar a patadas hacia el traslador al grupo de aurores, logró enviarles al hospital con el objetivo de proteger a Harry y Hermione, después de todo, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a los mortifagos, y por otra parte, también debían velar por la seguridad de la rubia mujer. Al menos Joshua no tuvo reparos y arrastró a sus amigos hacia el trasladador y juntos desaparecieron.

Corre por el pasillo que da hacia el gran comedor para luego ayudar a profesores a cerrar el mismo; los recuerdos le llevan al día de la captura de Henry y el entonces ministro de magia, el abrupto encuentro de James y Teddy le hace sonreír porque entonces no conocía la relación que llevaba el chico con su prima.

-¡Expelliarmus! – Exclama haciendo volar a un mortifago. Sigue al mortifago para luego quitarle la consciencia y alejado de todo el mundo dar el primer paso hacia la zona sur.

Coge un mechón de cabello oscuro del hombre para luego vaciarlo sobre la poción multiugos ya preparada, observa la mezcla a la espera de poder beberlo y comenzar el segundo paso del plan. Su respiración es agitada porque tuvo que recorrer medio castillo intentando encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, no podía permitir errores y la infiltración sólo dependía exclusivamente de él mismo.

No puede dejar de mirar el frasco porque sabe que es un pasaje sin retorno hacia la zona sur, ya nadie puede evitarlo ni salvarle de ese destino.

Es un juego de ajedrez iniciado hace tantos años y Ronald Weasley simplemente ha optado por el siguiente e inevitable movimiento, ya no puede seguir postergando ese movimiento porque el peligro de involucrar a otras personas es inminente, prefiere tomar la decisión él a sacrificar a las personas que amaba en ese oscuro campo de batalla. Su respiración se normaliza y decide destapar el frasco dispuesto a ingerir el contenido, ya pronto la situación del castillo se normalizará y él deberá salir de ese lugar, ya no como un auror sino como un mortifago.

-Ronald…

El sutil susurro le hace girarse bruscamente hacia la voz y quedar de una pieza al comprobar la identidad de la persona: se siente desarmado porque jamás ha logrado mentirle y mucho menos ocultarle ninguna verdad, salvo ésta o quizás no, tal vez siempre supo de su decisión y simplemente guardaron silencio por temor a la despedida. Observa los ojos azules de la mujer y sus labios entreabiertos producto de la carrerilla, desea decirle tantas cosas pero prefiere guardar silencio por temor a que sus propios sentimientos le traicionen.

Vuelve la mirada hacia el frasco, ya es tiempo.

-No sigas destruyéndote.

-Lo siento – Susurró él esbozando una sonrisa rota – Perdóname.

-Ron… - Ya era tarde.

Su propia transformación comienza y aunque el dolor físico causa estragos en él, no puede dejar de mirar a la rubia mujer. Sólo por un instante desea ver repulsión, decepción e incluso odio reflejado en su mirada pero sólo comprueba preocupación, tristeza y cariño, aquel sentimiento que sigue manteniéndose después de tantos años y por sobre todas las cosas. Cierra los puños de manera impotente porque la mujer sigue queriéndole como hace años y no odiándole como realmente se lo merece, prefiere su odio a su cariño y comprensión porque al menos la despedida sería menos dolorosa.

Siente los mechones oscuros poblar su frente y sus ojos del mismo color se fijan sobre el collar que él mismo le regalo hace años, lo sujeta entre sus dedos y sonríe tristemente. Comprende entonces cuán desafortunado había sido en el amor y lo lento que siempre había sido; había amado a esa mujer desde hace años y nunca tuvo el coraje suficiente para decirle la verdad, para mirarle a los ojos y confesarle que daría su vida con tal de que estuviese bien, como ahora, hoy que estaba a punto de sumergirse en la oscuridad para tal vez nunca regresar y sólo por ella, por su bienestar y la de su hijo.

-Cuídate… - Susurra con voz rasposa para luego acercarse y besar ligeramente la frente de la mujer.

Un beso que quema las entrañas de la mujer y le obliga a sujetar la muñeca de aquel extraño hombre, ya no podía identificar la mirada de su mejor amigo pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sin más corta distancia para besarle ligeramente en los labios, con un sabor extrañó y embriagante al mismo tiempo. Extraño porque pareciese una despedida definitiva y embriagante porque quiere probarlo de nuevo pero el tiempo apremia, ambos lo saben.

Se alejan del otro y cada uno toma un camino diferente esperando reencontrarse nuevamente, y aunque uno de ellos lo sabe, el segundo guarda la secreta esperanza de volverse a mirar a los ojos y finalmente decir lo que lleva guardando hace tantos años, desea probar los labios del hombre que ama y no separarse de él nunca más.

Mientras el primero… sencillamente debe guardar aquel recuerdo hasta el último de sus días.

###

Un temor recorre cada célula de mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar temblar de la ansiedad por la siguiente información, ya la situación del hospital se había normalizado y el ataque de los mortifagos resulto repelida por la llegada de los aurores, prácticamente evacuar hacia un lugar seguro fue innecesario gracias al excelente trabajo del cuartel general. Sin embargo, el temor que inunda mi corazón y mente sencillamente se aleja al ataque de los mortifagos sino se inscribe hacia algo más importante y delicado para todos: la salud de Hermione.

Sólo segundos antes de la llegada de los mortifagos, el despertar de la castaña hizo resurgir la esperanza de todos y esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad pero aquel sentimiento no era eterno y prácticamente se derrumbó hacia la única pregunta que logro formular Mike: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 _-Hermione Weasley._

Acaso podía olvidar una vida entera junto a él y reemplazarla por un pasado más que superado; su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo y la desolación en él pesa sobre los hombros, prefiere mil vez ser olvidado a hacer nuevamente el mejor amigo de la castaña. Cientos de recuerdos parecen congelados en el tiempo y desechados porque la otra persona jamás los ha vivido, no puede comprender esa situación y menos cuando él hizo hasta lo imposible por regresar junto a ella.

-No recuerda demasiado… - Suspiró Mike después de salir de la habitación y comunicarle la situación a todos los presentes – Conoce el estado de Ginny – Aclaró llamando la atención del ojiverde – De seguro todavía piensa que está casada con Ronald.

-Casi un año – Musito Rose pensativa - ¿Cuándo podrás establecer las fechas?

-Esperaremos la llegada de Luna – Dijo inquieto – Sólo les pido paciencia y ésta vez procuren ser cuidadosos con la información, por favor – Exigió mirando a cada uno de sus amigos, en especial, Harry

El aludido restriega las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro mientras recuerda todo lo ocurrido después de la muerte de Ginny; el bochornoso episodio donde prácticamente le pide salir de su vida, el reencuentro de ambos, la pelea entre Hermione y Ronald, su propia pelea con el pelirrojo, el primer contacto de sus dedos con los labios de su mejor amiga, el viaje a Italia para encarar a Draco y el fallido intento por ingresar a la zona sur. Cientos de emociones que posiblemente ya ha olvidado o siguen en ella, de cualquier manera, el amor de ambos sigue estando oculto por la amistad y el cariño fraterno.

-¿Dónde está Luna? – Pregunta James intrigado por la ausencia de la rubia. Su compañero parece dudar – Mike.

El ojiverde frunce el ceño percatándose de la ausencia de la mujer.

-Mike… - Insiste Joshua preocupado - ¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Se encuentra en Hogwarts – Acusa el medimago provocando sorpresa en todos los presentes. El segundo lugar atacado por Rafael. – Visitaba a Draco…

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora? – Suelta Joshua molesto para acercarse hacia el muchacho castaño pero la presencia de Natalie le detienen – Natalie…

-Tranquilo todos – Dice la mujer pelirroja ayudando a su novio – De seguro se encuentra bien, el tío Ron y el resto se encuentran en ese lugar.

-Debo ir… - Susurra el hijo de Luna dándose media vuelta.

Apenas avanza un par de zancadas porque a la distancia la mujer caminaba hacia ellos con paso seguro, parecía en perfecto estado. El ojiverde sin embargo ladeó la cabeza intrigado, no muy convencido de la fingida sonrisa de la mujer y esa mirada entristecida.

-¿Por qué estabas en Hogwarts? – Preguntó Joshua preocupado por su madre

-Visitaba a Draco – Se explicó la mujer – No te preocupes, estoy bien. Logre salir del castillo con ayuda de Severus.

-Y Draco – Inquirió Rose

-Se encuentra en el ministerio – Informó tranquilamente – No conocíamos las intenciones de los mortifagos, de seguro buscaban a Draco y no podíamos exponer a Gin.

-Perfecto – Asintió la mujer aliviada porque Draco y Gin estuviesen bien

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Mike intrigado. Su compañera sonrió

-Estoy bien – Asintió la mujer sonriendo - ¿ustedes?

-Muy bien… - Dijo el muchacho – No fue necesario trasladar a Hermione, ya despertó.

-¿enserio? – Inquirió la rubia sorprendida - ¿Cuánto recuerda?

-No lo sabemos – Negó el chico dándole paso a la medimaga – Sólo pude hacerle una pregunta y recuerda ser esposa de Ronald. Te esperaba para seguir con las pruebas.

-De acuerdo – Musito la mujer pensativa – Ingresemos.

-Estás segura… - Soltó Harry alejado ligeramente del resto. La mujer le devolvió la mirada – No tienes buen semblante…

-Estoy bien, Harry – Acusó Luna sosteniéndole la mirada a su amigo por ligeros segundos, los suficientes para darle la razón al moreno – No perdamos el tiempo – Le menciono a Mike.

El moreno sujetó su muñeca derecha tras la espalda adoptando una postura rígida y pensativa al mismo tiempo, él conocía a la rubia mujer hace varios años y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba mintiendo, y ésta era una esas veces, ocultándoles una importante información de la cual pocos esperaban y de seguro sería difícil de digerir para todos, después de todo, el silencio del pelirrojo seguía marcando tendencia y haría un enorme vacío apenas se enterarán de la verdad.

Eternos minutos le siguieron cuando de pronto la figura de Melissa apareció en la sala de espera, su presencia no resultaba extraña puesto que estaba en ese lugar para asegurar la seguridad de Hermione pero ésta vez parecía cumplir un encargo especial, su expresión y la carta entre sus manos era la evidencia. Su respiración se volvió pesada y la presión de la mano derecha sobre la muñeca izquierda se intensifico hasta el punto de provocarle un dolor intenso.

Y entonces Rose Weasley leyó la carta dirigida hacia ella.

-Es el ministro… - Susurró la mujer sin apartar la mirada de la carta – Quiere vernos. A todos – Anunció dirigiéndose hacia su familia.

El ojiverde intercambio una mirada con Melissa, suspiró.

Sin duda la mujer era la mano derecha del pelirrojo.

Con pasos raudos se alejan del hospital para pisar nuevamente el ministerio de magia, el cual parece volver a la normalidad después de la emergencia vivida en dos puntos importante de la comunidad mágica: el hospital y Hogwarts, el segundo atacado nuevamente por los mortifagos y por suerte con mejor destino que meses anteriores. No contabiliza al hospital porque el lugar fue cubierto a la perfección por los aurores, tal parece la voluntad por conseguir a la castaña o a él mismo no fue tal, tal vez ni siquiera eran el blanco.

Regresar al ministerio supone para Harry volver al pasado y reencontrarse con el puesto de auror que aún conservaba, después de la captura de Henry, él decidió dedicarse ciento por ciento a su puesto como profesor de defensa y sólo en excepcionales circunstancias acepto realizar trabajo de campo o teórico, el último cuando ayudo a Ronald y Melissa a fortalecer el cuartel general de aurores y traer seguridad a la comunidad mágica.

Apenas pisan el cuartel general de aurores puede observar la mirada del licantropodo y la sutil sombra sobre sus ojos. Todos le saludan al paso y él no es la excepción, sólo por breves segundos se sostienen la mirada y puede comprobar que algo anda mal.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione? – Pregunta Remus tras él

-Ha despertado – Susurra sin mirar hacia atrás, el camino hacia la oficina del ministro de magia se hace insoportablemente largo - ¿Qué le sucedió a Ron?

-No lo sé. – Balbucea el hombre

El ojiverde le mira de reojo

-Remus…

-Señor Potter – Acusan desde el extremo del pasillo, el ministro le observa – Puede ingresar.

-Gracias – Asiente él ingresando a la oficina.

El fugaz recuerdo de hace seis años cuando le comunicaban la supuesta traición del pelirrojo, agolpa su mente y oprime su corazón. No puede olvidar que el causante de tal decisión ya está muerto pero su presencia ha quedado marcada a fuego en todos y cada una de las personas presentes: Rose, James y Natalie apenas podían comprender esa situación y durante mucho tiempo tuvieron que mantenerse al margen de esa guerra.

Hoy debían enfrentarse a ese cruel escenario.

Su respiración se agita y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo inevitable; furioso porque su mejor amigo quiso seguir la senda marcada a fuego y lágrimas, seguir con la mentira y el engaño hacia las personas que ama. Observa a su hijo, y suspira resignado, el muchacho no podría perdonar tal decisión y menos cuando la mentira peor guardada le afectó directamente a él, y luego Rose, después de tantos esfuerzos por establecer una relación padre e hija, volvía para quebrarla.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Rose sin demasiadas cortesías con el hombre

-Se trata de Ron – Suspira el hombre detrás del escritorio – No es sencillo decirlo pero cumplo con sus instrucciones.

-¿De qué habla? – Dice de nuevo la mujer inquieta.

El ministro abre una carpeta dejándola sobre el escritorio.

 _-Avalo la decisión, Ronald…. – Decía el ministro hace dos semanas. El jefe de aurores le devolvía la mirada – Pero dejarte sin cobertura es…_

 _-Son las reglas, Martín – Soltó el hombre con firmeza – No estarás obligado._

 _-Si llegase a aceptar, lo hará._

 _-No lo hará – Negó bajando la mirada – Cuando tenga esa oportunidad será demasiado tarde._

 _-Ronald…_

 _-Es mi decisión_

-Renunció a mis obligaciones como auror y jefe de aurores – Balbucea Rose provocando sorpresa en casi todos los presentes. El ojiverde descruza los brazos sin pronunciar palabras – Asumiendo la responsabilidad correspondiente de mis acciones.

-Ha renunciado… - Suelta Harry impactado por la noticia y del movimiento tan inesperado del pelirrojo - ¿Por qué ha renunciado?

-He acogido la renuncia del señor Weasley – Dijo el ministro como si nada – Ha preferido ejecutar su operación sin cargos sobre los hombros, dejando el puesto vacante.

-¿De qué operación habla? – Pregunta James releyendo el pergamino de renuncia, quiso coger el pergamino que estaba por debajo pero su padre se lo arrebato bruscamente – Papá…

 _Yo, Ronald Weasley he renunciado a mi cargo de jefe de aurores y congelado indefinidamente la posición de auror, sin cargo ni posición aparente, pongo a disposición la voluntad de servir – como civil – al ministerio de magia y en particular al cuartel general de aurores como infiltrado en la zona sur._

 _Asumiendo la responsabilidad que tal operación conllevaría; estoy a exclusiva disposición del ministro de magia o de quien dirija el cuartel general de aurores._

 _Ronald W._

-Se ha infiltrado… - Masculló Harry arrugando la carta con rabia e impotencia.

Otra vez.

 **FIN DE TEMPORADA**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **He aquí el final de la primera parte de la historia con la infiltración de Ron en filas enemigas, de nuevo. Hago recuerdo para quien este perdido de la historia anterior Frente a Ti: él se infiltró hace cinco años en la llamada zona sur con el objetivo de buscar información importante para el ministerio de magia, en aquel entonces, el hermano de Rafael, Henry, usó artimañas para declarar al pelirrojo como un traidor o doble espía, desviando la atención para así cubrir sus propias espaldas.**

 **Un nuevo tramo de la historia nos queda por delante, y entre ello, estará profundizar un poco el pasado del pelirrojo en su última infiltración realizada hace cinco años, aquí encontraremos y comprenderemos la actual personalidad del hombre y cómo esa operación del pasado caló tan profundamente en él.**

 **Por último hacer la mención de que actualizaré en pocos días, si bien es el fin de una primera parte, no les haré esperar por tanto tiempo.**

 **Envíen sus comentarios y apreciaciones de ésta nueva etapa. Un abrazo a todos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Despertar

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK. ROWLING**

 **BUENA LECTURA.**

 **Frente a ti: Recuérdame**

 **2° TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo Once**

" _ **Despertar"**_

¿Cuál es el camino sin retorno? Acaso el pelirrojo podía palpar el suyo para simplemente dar el siguiente paso y sumergirse de lleno hacia la última operación de su vida, podía entonces manejar el mismo destino del cuartel de aurores y dejarlo a suerte del siguiente personaje que asumiera su puesto, y si nadie asumía aquel cargo, habría planeado la jugada para retrasar la búsqueda y llegar a nuestro propio punto sin retorno. Aquel punto donde sencillamente era imposible buscarlo porque no quería ser encontrado, podía la venganza ser el secreto motor del ex jefe de aurores para tomar tal decisión, sin considerar a su hija, sobrino, amigos, ministro y por supuesto a la mujer que amaba.

¿Qué planeas Ronald Weasley? Siempre has tenido plena confianza en los jóvenes aurores, admiras su valentía, astucia y trabajo en equipo para superar cualquier adversidad pero estarán preparados para asumir un cuartel sin capitán. O acaso piensas en Melissa, la segunda mujer mejor preparada para luchar a tu lado y siempre compañera de aventuras peligrosas. No niego el buen juicio del pelirrojo pero podría congeniar con la personalidad de Rose y evitarse enfrentamientos.

O tal vez Remus, el confidente de hace tantos años y con el cual sé que confiarías tu vida. El compañero que guarda tus secretos incluso mejor que yo, acaso el hombre lobo podía liderar una búsqueda y apartar la emocionalidad del pasado hacia la zona sur, podría sobrellevar las tretas Rafael y al mismo tiempo defender a su propia familia.

-Tranquilo Joshua… - Susurra Rose observando al muchacho pasearse de un lado hacia el otro.

No, él jamás le dejaría tal responsabilidad al hijo de Luna.

-No puedo estarlo – Balbuceo revolviéndose el cabello – Ha dejado el cuartel como un civil y ahora está infiltrado. Se suponía que estaba prohibido… - Acusó echándole una mirada al ministro de magia.

-Sólo él decreta los permisos – Soltó el aludido bajando la mirada – No he logrado convencerle, lo siento.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? – Pregunta James frunciendo el ceño - ¿Quién será el responsable del cuartel?

-Designó a una persona – Suspiró revisando algunas carpetas – Debo oficializarlo en las próximas horas.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntaron un tanto ansiosos.

El ministro lanzo un suspiro mientras rebusca el pergamino entre varias carpetas sobre el escritorio, el moreno dirige la mirada hacia sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo porque la decisión parece estar entre cuatro personas, parece casi imposible pero las decisiones de su mejor amigo podrían seguir sorprendiéndoles. Martín coge un pergamino y una carta cerrada para luego disponerse a leerla ante la expectación de todos los presentes.

-Antes de renunciar a mi cargo de jefe de aurores… - Comenzó el ministro – Dejo a posteriori como jefe del cuartel general de aurores a James Potter Weasley.

Un silencio atronador viaja por toda la oficina y la tensión en el ambiente aumenta con el correr de los segundos por la decisión del pelirrojo: El nuevo jefe de aurores sería James Potter.

El moreno observa cada gesto de su hijo y sólo puede encontrar desconcierto ante la decisión del pelirrojo por dejarle tan importante responsabilidad a su cargo, y más considerando la pésima relación que llevaban hace algunas semanas a raíz de la muerte de Ginny y de los verdaderos responsables que en cierta medida había ocultado. No puede evitar sentir cierta nostalgia porque la situación de hace algunos años parece repetirse, cuando el chico prometió – sin saber la infiltración – proteger a Rose del peligro. Hoy nuevamente Ronald Weasley le deja una responsabilidad: cuidar de la comunidad mágica de los mortifagos y en especial de Rafael.

A la distancia observa a su hijo cerrar ligeramente los ojos y aguantar la respiración para aclarar sus pensamientos, sólo puede recordar un episodio en donde estuviese completamente perdido – la confesión de estar enamorado de su prima – tal y como lo estaba ahora. De seguro ahogado por las emociones y el enorme peso sobre sus hombros, preguntándose una y otra vez del porque la decisión del hombre.

-James… - Soltó Martín sacando a varios de sus pensamientos – Ronald me pidió que te entregará esto – Dijo extendiéndole el sobre cerrado – Buena suerte.

El joven Potter cogió el sobre para luego simplemente abandonar la oficina sin mirar a nadie, sintiendo la enorme carga sobre sus hombros pero por sobre todo entre sus manos.

Avanzo por los pasillos sin percatarse del rumbo que tomaba pero llegando inevitablemente hacia la oficina del jefe de aurores: su propia oficina. Cogió la perilla con temor y la giró para abrir la puerta tal vez esperando encontrar al pelirrojo trabajando, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y con aquel gesto de cansancio tan habitual. Sin embargo, el silencio del lugar le abrumó hasta el punto de empuñar las manos y con ello arrugar el sobre que poseía.

Con temor avanza hacia el escritorio del pelirrojo logrando visualizar los retratos y la pila de documentos que poseía; el rostro del pelirrojo en compañía de su hija le hacen sonreír, el trío dorado de Gryffindor aparece en otro retrato y la sonrisa de su madre le hace sentarse pesadamente en la silla detrás del escritorio. Apoya los codos sobre las piernas y la cabeza sobre el borde del mueble.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, abre el sobre.

 _Querido James._

 _Puedo imaginar cuán confundido estás y del porque te asigne la responsabilidad de dirigir el cuartel general, posiblemente pienses que hay mejores magos y con mayor experiencia, cierto o no, créeme que ninguno tiene la confianza que yo poseo en ti._

 _Sé que he perdido tu confianza y respeto después de haber ocultado la verdad por tantos años, posiblemente jamás podrás perdonarme y lo comprendo. No haber expuesto la verdad ha ocasionado dolor y tristeza en las personas que amo, soy responsable de eso y por ello tome la decisión de infiltrarme en la zona sur, conozco el riesgo de tal decisión y lo acepto sin mayores reparos, y no pienso seguir mintiéndote, posiblemente ya no regrese y para cuando tomes la decisión de buscarme en la zona sur, ya estaré muerto._

 _Nuevamente, te pido proteger a mi hija y nieto, y por sobretodo, amarlos._

 _Hasta siempre, Ron._

Con el corazón y las pulsaciones a mil sale de la oficina pero apenas si logra avanzar unos metros cuando la figura de Melissa se interpone; llevándole por la manga de la túnica se desplazan hacia un pasillo desierto donde se retaron con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño – No tengo tiempo para discutir.

-Haz el tiempo – Acusó la mujer arrebatándole la carta – Sabía que caerías con esto. – Murmura bajando la mirada

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunta James confundido

-Crees que Ronald admitiría estar muerto – Inquirió alzando las cejas – Lo último que haría sería atraerlos hacia la zona sur.

-Es falsa… - Susurró sintiendo un enorme vacío

-Hay enemigos en el ministerio, no lo olvides – Suspiró la mujer – De seguro cambiaron las cartas – Se dijo pensativa para luego sacar un sobre – Me dio una copia, por seguridad – Admitió entregándosela al hombre.

-Melissa… - Susurró James confundido – El ministro…

-No te preocupes, está limpio – Dijo pensativa – Lo he vigilado por semanas, tranquilo.

-Ahora entiendo porque confía en ti – Se dijo el muchacho observando el sobre – Gracias.

-De nada… - Sonrió la mujer desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo vacío – Escucha… - Suspiro – No puedo negarlo pero es posible que situación la de Ronald sea comprometida, sin embargo, no puedes arriesgar la vida de todos.

El ahora jefe de aurores negó.

-Su situación es irrelevante – Soltó él llevándose una mirada sorprendida de la mujer – Debes saberlo… - Sonrió tristemente – Si él regresaba entonces lo habríamos perdido para siempre.

-James…

-Respetaré su decisión – Musito bajando la mirada – E independiente de lo que diga ésta carta, es tarde para el perdón. – Y sin mayores reparos le regreso la carta a la auror.

Y entonces la mujer observó al muchacho alejarse.

 _-No me parece justo – Soltó cruzándose de brazos enfrente del escritorio del pelirrojo – Primero le pides perdón, admitiendo estar muerto para luego decirle quién demonios sabe qué. Decepcionarás al chico, más de la cuenta._

 _-Ya no importa – Suspiró el pelirrojo cerrando ambos sobres – De cualquier manera comprenderá._

 _-¿El qué? – Soltó Melissa frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué sigues siendo un mentiroso?_

 _-Vivo o muerto… - Suspiró cruzando miradas con su compañera – Jamás seré el mismo._

 _-Ronald…_

 _-Mel… - Susurró el pelirrojo acercándose hacia ella – Al menos contigo soy sincero y sabes cuán atormentado estoy por mis pesadillas._

 _-Regresando no disminuirán – Dijo sujetándole por la túnica – No sigas destruyéndote._

 _-Ya es tarde._

Y en un arranque de furia siguió al hombre hasta darle alcance.

-Potter – Soltó la mujer a paso firme. El hombre se giró intrigado – Detente.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sin comentario alguno, extendió la carta.

 _-¿Qué dice la segunda carta? – Preguntó bajando la mirada hacia el escritorio. El pelirrojo se deshizo del agarre de ella y sonrió tristemente_

 _-Soy sincero… - Suspiró cogiendo la carta y mirarla con detenimiento – Ni siquiera con Harry lo he sido pero con James es distinto, tal vez porque es el novio de mi hija y padre de mi nieto. Dásela y dile que sigo confiando en él._

El joven Potter negó dándose la vuelta.

-Espera… - Dijo Melissa sujetándole por la túnica. Con torpeza deposito el sobre – Sigue confiando en ti, por favor. – Pidió para luego girarse e irse del lugar antes de cualquier protesta del muchacho.

A pesar de sentirse herido y profundamente confundido con el asunto de las cartas, decidió terminar con el asunto de una buena vez. De un brusco movimiento abrió el sobre y saco el pergamino escrito por el pelirrojo, dio un suspiro y leyó.

-James… - Dijeron interrumpiendo al auror. Delante de él, su padre le miraba preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… - Susurró este - ¿Sucedió algo?

-Te has marchado pronto – Dijo Harry observando el sobre abierto – El ministro quiere decirnos algo más.

-De acuerdo… - Asintió guardando el pergamino en la túnica para luego seguir a su padre.

-Escucha… - Musito el profesor a punto de abrir la puerta – Sea lo que diga esa carta, sigue confiando en él.

-No puedo hacerlo. – Dijo bajando la mirada

-Sólo inténtalo – Volvió a decir para luego ingresar nuevamente a la oficina del ministro de magia.

-Posiblemente… - Comenzó el ministro luego de segundos de silencio – El joven Potter ya lo sabe – Acusó llamando la atención del muchacho – El señor Weasley pidió que les comentase algo personal y delicado…

-¿A qué se refiere? – Acusó Rose intrigada. Observó de reojo a su novio quien parecía confundido - ¿Qué debemos saber?

-El motivo de la aprehensión sobre la infiltración – Suspiró Martín llevándose miradas extrañadas de casi todos los presentes, Melissa ya había regresado y guardaba silencio – Siempre se negó, en especial, con ustedes dos – Señalando a James y Rose.

De pronto, el pergamino guardado en la túnica del muchacho se hizo pesada.

-Cuando Ronald se infiltró hace siete años… -

###

 _Querido James P._

 _Sé cuán herido estás por el silencio que he guardado con respecto al asesino de tu madre y sólo Merlín conoce cuán arrepentido estoy de haberte ocultado la verdad. Después de la captura de Henry, opté por hacerme cargo del asunto y simplemente alejarlos de cualquier peligro, y obviamente, tal decisión implicaba vetar cualquier infiltración hacia la zona sur u otro lugar. Jamás lo han comprendido y hemos tenido cientos de discusiones al respecto, posiblemente conjuguen mi aprehensión con mi pasado, y aunque es verdad, hay motivos más profundos que aquel simple acto de tomar posesión de otra identidad._

 _Con un profundo miedo tuve que guardar silencio y ocultarles la verdad; miedo porque jamás soportaría su rechazó y asco al mirarme. Cuando estás infiltrado, la primera fase es primordial para coger el respeto y confianza del enemigo, y en especial el objetivo, y por ello debes estar dispuesto a cualquier petición o acción, no importa si ésta pudiese saltar tus propios límites._

 _Al principio tuve que presenciar la tortura de magos, brujas, muggles e incluso niños; sonreír fingiendo disfrutar de tal espectáculo mientras mi interior se quebraba con cada grito, súplica y lágrimas de dolor. Un suplicio que podía durar horas y sólo interrumpido hasta la muerte de la persona para luego continuar con una nueva víctima. Es difícil explicar lo que todavía siendo y más cuando aquellos gritos inocentes siguen pululando por mi mente y alma._

 _Mi espíritu, alma y corazón se hicieron añicos cuando tuve que empuñar mi propia varita hacia personas inocentes y ser yo mismo quien provocase dichos lamentos que seguían rompiéndome en mil pedazos, hasta el día de hoy. Es el tormento que vivo día a día, es la tristeza constante que reflejan mis ojos y la imposibilidad de sonreír como lo hacía antes. ¿Cómo sonreír? Si he causado tanto dolor y muerte a personas inocentes._

 _Sé lo que sientes y lo entiendo. Regresar al lugar que quebró mi alma parece una locura porque probablemente tenga que hacer lo mismo o algo peor, sin embargo, sé también que jamás regresaré con ustedes, y aunque regresará, ya nada quedaría de la persona que conocieron._

 _Mi sobrino, hijo y amigo, sé que el primer impulso será dirigir la búsqueda hacia la zona sur y lo entiendo pero te pido abstenerte de dicha decisión, déjame aquí. No deseo la ayuda del ministerio ni del cuartel de aurores, sólo confía en mí y si logró salir con vida de este lugar, entenderé sino quereís verme jamás._

 _Sólo vuelvo a pedir que cuides de mi hija y nieto._

 _Con cariño, Ron W._

¿Cuán quebrado estaba su padre? Se preguntaba Rose siendo cobijada por su novio, sin poder asimilar por completo las palabras del ministro y mucho menos la carta escrita por su padre. Aquel hombre atormentado por las acciones del pasado, acompañado por la muerte y gritos de dolor que jamás desaparecieron en él. Causo muerte y dolor de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes, les arrebato la vida y el alma de la peor manera posible.

Con apremio deshizo el abrazo de su novio y se dirigió hacia el baño del segundo piso de la casa, ingreso al baño y vomito de tan sólo imaginar a su padre en tal situación; el rostro cubierto por una máscara y la varita empuñada mientras torturaba a alguien, tal vez un mago o un niño pequeño, volvió a vomitar sintiéndose mareada. Sintió la presencia de James, sujetándole el cabello y acariciando dulcemente su espalda tensa por el esfuerzo, y porque no, la angustia de conocer esa faceta de su padre, aquel hombre que siempre demostró amor y cariño por su familia.

Comprendía entonces el paulatino cambio del pelirrojo durante esos años; el semblante pálido, la mirada triste, la sonrisa forzada que nunca hacía brillar los ojos de él, el hombre solitario que jamás quiso iniciar ningún tipo de relación y siempre preocupado por el trabajo. Aquel pelirrojo sumergido en los recuerdos del pasado y la culpabilidad de sentirse un asesino.

-Estás pálida… - Susurró James tirando la cadena del baño – Debes descansar. – Sugirió ayudándole a incorporarse del suelo para luego guiarla hacia la habitación que ambos compartían – Le enviaré un mensaje a Mike.

-No es necesario – Negó la mujer apoyándose en el umbral de la habitación. Sujetó el brazo de su novio – Debes regresar al ministerio.

-Debo quedarme contigo – Refutó el hombre preocupado – No estás bien.

-Busca a mi padre – Pidió Rose a pesar de la petición del pelirrojo – No quiero perderle.

-Rose… - Musito el auror con la garganta apretada – Él dijo…

-No me importa – Negó sollozando – Sé cuán quebrado se encuentra y los temores que posee pero jamás dejará de ser mi padre, y no voy a permitirlo – Carraspeó limpiándose las lágrimas con fiereza – No permitiré que siga hundiéndose en esa oscuridad.

-Escucha Rose…

-Comprendo que sigas molesto con él – Soltó apoyándose en la pared producto de una nueva oleada de mareos – Yo también lo estoy pero sigue siendo mi padre y lo seguiré de ser necesario.

-Rosie… - Susurró intentando seguir a su novia pero un ruido en la habitación le hizo girarse ligeramente para observar una lechuza picotear la ventana. De pronto, un segundo ruido cerca de él le hizo girar bruscamente en búsqueda de su novia - ¡ROSE! – Exclamó al verle desmayada en el suelo.

###

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Luna al escuchar el relato de Harry y Natalie sobre el pelirrojo y su estadía hace algunos años en la zona sur, comprendiendo entonces la actitud del hombre y los temores que siempre le embargaban, restringiéndose la posibilidad de vivir el presente porque los pensamientos siempre evocaban el pasado tan doloroso por el cual paso. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y los brazos de su hijo cobijarle con cariño; su mejor amigo había cometidos las peores aberraciones contra personas inocentes siendo dañado profundamente en las emociones y en el alma, y entonces, aquellos tristes ojos azules tenían sentido para ella y también para Joshua.

-Debí detenerlo – Susurró la mujer con culpa – Debí decirle….

-No tienes la culpa – Dijo su hijo interrumpiéndole – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-No fue a cumplir una operación – Negó la rubia mirando fijamente a Harry – Fue a sacrificarse, cierto.

-No lo sé – Dijo el aludido bajando la mirada.

-Dime la verdad – Acusó Luna

-Es posible – Admitió devolviéndole la mirada – De verdad, lo siento.

-Comenzarán una búsqueda – Inquirió más que afirmó

-Le pidió a James, alejarse – Habló Melissa llamando la atención de la rubia – No quería ser buscado.

-Tú lo sabías – Afirmó Luna frunciendo el ceño. La auror no respondió – Conocías las intenciones de Ron.

-Recibía órdenes

-Eras su amiga… - Susurró deshaciéndose del abrazo de Joshua. El pelinegro alzó las cejas, recordándolo – Pudiste detenerlo o informarle a alguien más.

-Confiaba en mí, sí – Admitió la mujer frunciendo el ceño – No iba a traicionarle, ejecuté sus órdenes y no creas que fue fácil.

-Pues está infiltrado y posiblemente muerto – Soltó Luna apretando los puños.

-Siempre intente convencerle de lo contrario – Indicó la mujer cruzándose de brazos – Hacerle entrar en razón pero estaba decidido a regresar a la zona sur; el pasado sigue muy presente en él y no importa cuánto estuviese a su lado, las pesadillas siguen atormentándole.

El moreno se interpuso entre ambas mujeres presintiendo un volcán a punto a explotar por parte de la rubia, claramente afectada por la decisión del pelirrojo pero por sobre todo tremendamente culpable – y no por dejarle partir precisamente – sino por todos los años de ausencia, de momentos en los cuales no pudo estar junto al hombre, acompañándole ciegamente como si lo hizo Melissa Mills: la mano derecha y compañera fiel del ex jefe de aurores.

Una ligera mirada y la auror se marchó del lugar sin emitir ningún tipo de comentario más mientras la rubia medimaga lanzaba un suspiro desesperado.

-Luna… - Le llamó el moreno – Es la decisión de Ron.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Inquirió apretando los labios – No puedo desentenderme de él – Acusó con amargura – Ya lo hice una vez…

-Conoces a Ron, mejor que nadie – Interrumpió alzando las cejas sin quitar su sonrisa – Regresará con nosotros, contigo.

Un ligero sonrojo adornó el rostro pálido de la mujer y la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó, comprobando lo que su amiga sentía y con justa razón, celos. No por nada, y después de un incómodo momento, la rubia conocía la relación que sostuvo el pelirrojo con la auror hace algunos años, y aunque eran amigos, seguían mostrando esa confianza y complicidad como ningún otro equipo dentro del ministerio.

Observó a Mike abandonar la habitación de Hermione y susurrar algo rápido a la medimaga para luego correr el pasillo, parecía ser importante porque apenas si saludo a su novia. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la rubia quien parecía estar más tranquilo y suspiro aliviado.

-Por cierto… - Susurró echándole una mirada preocupada a la puerta – Haz logrado determinar la memoria de Hermione.

-Sólo pude confirmar las sospechas iniciales – Comentó recobrando la postura – Desde la muerte de Ginny hasta la navidad de aquel año – Soltó provocando sorpresa en Harry y una sonrisa ladina de Natalie. – No me dio demasiados detalles.

-Perfecto – Soltó Natalie llamando la atención de todos – Recuerda el beso del muérdago y la pulsera que le regalaste – Menciono un tanto emocionada - Tal vez no estaban juntos pero tía Hermione pensaba divorciarse.

-No lo sé – Murmuró el moreno inseguro; compartía la apreciación de su hija pero dudaba de las intenciones de divorcio de la mujer – Se lo pidió después de dos semanas.

-Una decisión así no es repentina – Acotó Joshua pensativo – Al menos recuerda el beso de ustedes, ya sea por muérdago.

-De cualquier manera – Suspiró la rubia pensativa – Debemos ser cuidadosos.

-Podré verle – Inquirió Harry

-Se encuentra dormida pero si deseas pasar – Señalando la puerta – No hagas ruido, Harry.

-De acuerdo – Asintió el hombre inquieto – Vienes Nat.

-Enseguida – Dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Voy por pociones – Anunció la medimaga yéndose por el pasillo

-Pareces muy segura – Dijo Joshua sonriendo - ¿Qué es eso del muérdago y la pulsera?

-Mi padre y el tío habían discutido – Suspiró recordando las razones – Nos preocupaba estar separados y más porque sería la primera navidad sin nuestra madre, si bien la pasamos cada uno en su propia casa, al día siguiente decidimos estar juntos en casa de Remus. Conjuró unos muérdagos por toda la casa, ya puedes imaginar el resto – Sonrió haciendo que Joshua hiciera lo mismo – Nos enteramos tiempo después de aquel episodio pero podría asegurar que fue el primer beso de ambos.

-Comprendo – Asintió el auror pensativo – Ronald no estaba…

-No, lo llamaron de la zona sur – Suspiró borrando ligeramente la sonrisa del chico – Después… - Dijo – Mi padre le regalo una pulsera de oro tallado con una "H" como una muestra de gratitud por todo lo que hizo ella por él. Nunca lo aceptaron pero temblaban como una hoja – Río.

-Y el divorcio… - Inquirió curioso

-Dos semanas después, lo pidió Hermione – Musito ella – El divorcio se concretó prácticamente al mes.

-Bastante rápido…

-El matrimonio estaba roto – Confesó Natalie – Después del accidente existieron muchos problemas entre mi padre y tío, según recuerdo, el tío Ron perdió el control en una discusión y abofeteo a Hermione.

-¿Qué dices? – Soltó Joshua abriendo los ojos - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ya sabes… - Se encogió de hombros – En aquel entonces el tío Ron era posesivo y celoso con la tía, y más cuando sucedió el accidente y ella y mi padre se acercaron. Mi padre y Ron pelearon en el ministerio y todo se quebró.

-Quizás aquel descontrol de Ron – Susurró frunciendo el ceño – Hizo a Hermione tomar la decisión.

-Es probable – Asintió la pelirroja – Vienes conmigo… - Inquirió señalando la puerta de la habitación

-No lo sé – Titubeo el muchacho

-Ven vamos – Ánimo la mujer cogiéndole de la mano para luego arrastrarle hacia la habitación

El muchacho prácticamente se dejó llevar por la pelirroja aun pensando en el motivo de la separación de Ron y Hermione y entonces los recuerdos de la niñez afloraron en él haciéndole sentir vulnerable. Dejo de sentir la mano de la mujer y la empuño un tanto titubeante para calmar el ligero malestar que sentía por el pelirrojo, después de todo, el hombre había realizado el acto que juró jamás cometería ante nadie y casi primera vez sintió un sentimiento muy parecido al odio hacia el hombre a quien consideraba un padre. Suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando apaciguar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir, sin embargo y cuando ya pensaba marcharse, la mano de Natalie cubrió la suya, reteniéndole.

-¿Estás bien? – Inquirió mirándole preocupada – Te ves pálido.

-Estoy bien – Sonrió a duras penas – No debería estar aquí.

-Tonterías… - Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano – Eres parte de la familia.

-Gracias Natalie – Acusó el castaño tranquilizando sus emociones

-¿Quieres hablar? – Preguntó Natalie

-No te preocupes – Negó

-Vamos a la cafetería… - Susurró para luego girarse hacia su padre – Regresaré enseguida, papá.

-Descuida, te espero – Murmuró el ojiverde sin despegar la mirada de su esposa

-Natalie… - Iba a replicar pero nuevamente era arrastrado por la pelirroja.

Sin embargo no opuso resistencia alguna.

###

Se revolvió entre las frazadas intentando despertar de aquel sueño, recuperándose del mareo y el ligero debilitamiento que sufrieron sus piernas al intentar caminar hacia las escaleras. Recordó la carta de su padre, la discusión con su novio y su propio objetivo de iniciar una búsqueda en la zona sur con o sin el consentimiento del jefe de aurores.

Fijo la mirada sobre el techo percatándose encontrarse en la habitación que compartía con James hace cinco años, se giró hacia derecha y casi pega un grito al encontrarse con la figura de su mejor amigo, sentado y esbozando una sonrisa burlesca junto a ella. Se recostó ligeramente contra el respaldo de la cama sin emitir sonido alguno, de seguro su amigo le regañaría por el desmayo y le daría la charla sobre cuidarse en los primeros meses de embarazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño – Casi me matas.

-Y ganas me sobran – Soltó el castaño borrando su sonrisa - ¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho? Debes cuidarte, Rose.

-Sólo fue un mareo… - Soltó esquivando la mirada de su amigo

-Y luego te desmayaste – Apuntó cruzándose de brazos – Estás pasando por un momento de estrés y no es bueno seguir sometiéndote a eso. Deja a James solucionar el asunto.

-¿Dónde está James? – Preguntó sorprendida de no verle allí

-Recibió una lechuza urgente – Suspiró rodando los ojos – Me llamó preocupado por tu estado, le prometí vigilarte hasta que regresará.

-¿De dónde?

-No soy su niñera…

-Pretendes ser la mía, Mike – Bufó la mujer cruzándose de brazos – Mi padre está en peligro, no pensarás que estaré aquí y sin hacer nada.

-Por la salud del bebé, es necesario – Dijo el hombre – Vas prácticamente por el segundo mes y ya suficientes preocupaciones tienes.

-Mike…

-Hermione… - Aclaró el medimago llamando la atención de la mujer – Ya precisamos los recuerdos que posee y debo decirte que es bastante interesante – Meditó esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos – No serán recuerdos…

-Son alentadores pequeña pervertida – Río el castaño ganándose una mirada apenada de su amiga – Recuerda la muerte de Ginny hasta la navidad de ese año.

-¿Hablas enserio? – Soltó alzando las cejas. Mike asintió – Recuerda el beso…

-Sí – Asintió sin dejar de sonreír – Es difícil determinar los sentimientos hacia Harry pero es el mejor escenario. Será más sencillo para todos.

-¿Cuándo volverá a despertar?

-Pronto lo hará – Dijo Mike – El efecto de la poción acabará pronto.

-¿Qué seguirá ahora? – Inquirió

-Es difícil decirlo – Suspiró Mike pensativo – Debemos considerar que Hermione estuvo cautiva por casi mes y medio.

-Crees que le sucedió algo, grave.

-No – Negó él – Físicamente se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, es probable que le hayan borrado la memoria apenas fue secuestrada pero estará bien. Es emocionalmente lo que me preocupa, no sabemos que tretas preparó Rafael para ella.

-Comprendo

-Descuida, todo regresará a la normalidad – Le ánimo el medimago – No generes mayor tensión, Rose. Hazlo por el bebé y por ti.

-Mi padre…

-James lo buscará… - Acusó – Sé perfectamente los problemas que existen entre ellos pero jamás dejaría abandonado al pelirrojo.

-No lo sé.

-Es tu padre – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Estás sufriendo por él y James no soportaría verte así. Hará lo imposible por encontrarle.

-Eso espero…

-Voy por comida… - Acusó el castaño incorporándose de la silla – Me llevo tu varita.

-Vaya amigo – Soltó sarcásticamente.

-De nada – Sonrió de vuelva caminando hacia la puerta

Apenas el castaño desapareció por la puerta volvió a recostarse en la cama para luego cerrar los ojos, pensando en el paradero de su novio y en lo que estaría haciendo su padre. Un ligero temblor volvió a atravesarle de tan sólo recordar la carta del pelirrojo y aquel oscuro pasado del cual intento alejarles por tantos años, posiblemente pensando que ellos le odiarían por tales actos.

Una lechuza interrumpió los pensamientos de la mujer para posarse elegantemente sobre la cama, Rose cogió el pergamino y el ave emprendió el vuelo de regreso. Con curiosidad observó que venía del ministerio pero no iba dirigida precisamente a ella sino a su novio.

 _James._

 _¿Dónde te has metido? Es necesario que regreses al ministerio, Martín quiere hablar contigo._

 _Melissa M._

-Mike… - Dijo la mujer alzando la voz. El aludido contesto desde el pasillo - ¿Dónde está James? Dijo dónde iba.

-Traía una carta – Se escuchó al muchacho – Según entiendo se dirigía al ministerio – Acusó asomándose por la puerta - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Inquirió alzando las cejas.

-Por nada – Musito escondiendo la nota de Melissa – Sólo curiosidad.

Curiosidad por saber porque su novio había mentido.

###

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Se pregunta una mujer castaña tendida sobre una cama y cubierta por sábanas blancas, el punzante dolor sobre las sienes le obliga a cerrar los ojos para luego acostumbrarse a lo iluminado del lugar. No recuerda mucho salvo haber respondido preguntas de un hombre tremendamente familiar y luego volver a quedarse dormida. Desea retirar algunos mechones de cabello de su frente pero la mano derecha no responde y es sujetada con fuerza por otra persona.

Se percata entonces que no está sola.

Su cabello azabache sin domar llama poderosamente la atención de la mujer hasta el punto de desear acariciarlo con sus propias manos pero se contiene y desvía la mirada hacia la mesilla de noche, curiosa por la cantidad de pociones, repara entonces en el lugar en donde está y reconocer ligeramente la típica habitación del hospital, sigue en el hospital. Vuelva la mirada sobre el ojiverde, intrigada por las razones de su estadía y del tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, decide despertarle haciendo realidad su deseo anterior; acariciar el cabello de su mejor amigo.

Aquel simple gesto le provoca un escalofrío y decide detenerse un tanto contrariada por las sensaciones, después de todo, sólo habían transcurrido días desde la navidad y del beso que compartieron debajo del muérdago. Su mirada se posa sobre la muñeca sujetada por su amigo pero la pulsera regalada por él no se encuentra, en su lugar, un par de anillos descansan sobre el dedo anular del ojiverde.

Los anillos de la familia Potter.

Frunce el ceño intrigada por ese detalle y más porque dichos anillos han estado guardados desde el matrimonio de él y Ginny, optando por otros anillos y según recordaba los había guardado hace algunos días. Siendo así entonces por que el ojiverde portaba los anillos de sus padres y más en el dedo anular.

-Hermione – Vociferan a pocos metros, sorprendiéndola – No quise asustarte, lo siento – Prosigue una mujer rubia.

-Luna… - Susurra la castaña entrecerrando los ojos, no esperaba encontrarse a la rubia después de tantos años – No entiendo…

-Es normal… - Sonríe la mujer revisando algunos pergaminos – No lo recuerdas pero Hogwarts fue atacado y resultaste herida – Confesó a medias

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Algunas semanas – Suspiró bajando la mirada – Sé cuán confundida debes estar pero debes tener paciencia.

-No lo sé – Susurró cerrando ligeramente los ojos – No recuerdo nada del ataque

La rubia guardo silencio mientras intentaba recordar algún atisbo de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts pero su mente parecía un lienzo en blanco, evocar esos recuerdos le provocaba un dolor de cabeza y le hacía marearse. No comprendía porque estaba en el hospital y mucho menos porque Luna estaba allí, iba a decirlo pero el ligero apretón de manos del ojiverde le hizo abrir los ojos y desviar la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, ya despertaba y parecía un tanto adolorido por la incómoda posición en la cual dormito.

Al verle desperezarse del sueño no pudo evitar sorprenderse ligeramente, el auror parecía distinto y en mejor estado físico de hace algunas semanas. El contacto de sus manos desapareció y un extraño sentimiento de vacío le golpeó de pronto.

-Hermione… - Susurró él sorprendido de verle despierta – Haz despertado.

-Se siente confundida – Soltó Luna con un extraño tono de voz. Casi como si fuese una advertencia hacia el moreno – Se recuperará pronto.

-Te sientes bien – Dijo Harry enredándose en el asiento

-No recuerdo el ataque a Hogwarts – Musito bajando la mirada sin percatarse que Harry interrogaba con la mirada a Luna – No lo entiendo…

-Según Mike has respondido algunas preguntas – Dijo la rubia medimaga provocando confusión en la castaña, reconocía aquel nombre – Y sólo recuerdas hasta navidad.

-Así es – Dijo bajando la mirada evitando evocar lo ocurrido con Harry - ¿Por qué lo dices? – Inquirió alzando la mirada.

-Luna… - Habló Harry desde el otro lado de la cama – Es mejor decírselo.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Has perdido la memoria – Confesó Luna – El último recuerdo que posees data de hace poco más de siete años.

-Siete años – Susurró Hermione abriendo los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Por qué he perdido esos recuerdos?

-Un hechizo desmemorizante muy poderoso – Se explicó la rubia con paciencia – Estuviste cautiva por un grupo de mortifagos por casi mes y medio.

-No puede ser – Suspiró la castaña cerrando los ojos.

El moreno se removió incómodo en su silla sin despegar la mirada de su esposa y mucho menos sin dejar de preguntar cuál sería su reacción, después de todo, lo último que recordaba era estar casada con Ronald. No desconfiaba del amor de Hermione pero en dicha situación cualquier persona podría confundirse y volver a re pensar sus sentimientos con respecto a su esposo.

-Sino puedo recordar… - Susurró Hermione pasando la mirada desde la rubia hacia el ojiverde - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No podemos decírtelo así sin más – Negó la rubia esbozando una sonrisa – Es preferible que vayas recuperando los recuerdos poco a poco.

-No es permanente…

-No lo sabemos – Dijo posando la mirada en el ojiverde – Harry acaba de recuperar su memoria y tardo algunas semanas. – La castaña se giró hacia su amigo quien sonreír discretamente – Se encontraba en Hogwarts aquel día y también fue atacado.

-Estuve inconsciente por casi un mes – Se explicó el moreno con tranquilidad – Sé cómo te sientes y cuán ansioso te pones por recordar pero los recuerdos vendrán solos, no hay porque forzarlos.

-Harry… - Iba a decir pero la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Con permiso – Dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención de todos. Casi por inercia, el moreno tuvo la tentación de maldecir pero se contuvo – No pretendo molestar.

-¿Qué sucede? – Habló la rubia haciendo que Hermione colocará más atención. Claramente la castaña recordaba a la mujer.

-Necesito hablar con Harry – Pidió la mujer posando la mirada en el moreno – Sólo cinco minutos.

-Eh… de acuerdo – Balbuceo el hombre incorporándose de la silla – Con permiso.

Apenas se incorporó de la silla pudo observar de reojo a la rubia rodar los ojos, el incidente de hace algunos minutos seguía latente y lo mejor era salir lo antes posible antes de que hubiese algún intercambio de palabras entre las mujeres, después de todo, el origen de todo había sido el pelirrojo.

-Te sientes bien – Inquirió Luna preocupada por el silencio de la castaña.

-Sí, estoy bien – Respondió - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Inquirió intrigada – Estabas…

-Me llamo Ronald – Susurró la mujer – Mi hijo Joshua aceptó el traslado desde Italia.

-Joshua… - Sonrió la castaña recordando al pequeño niño. Hoy un hombre – Todos han crecido.

-Así es – Asintió sonriendo con nostalgia – El joven medimago es Mike, lo recuerdas.

-El mejor amigo de James – Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Agobiada por la información – Y Rose…

-Trabaja con su padre – Confesó cuidadosamente – En el ministerio…

-Comprendo – Musito frunciendo el ceño. Luna presentía que algo le molestaba, prácticamente desde que despertó lo hacía

-¿Qué te molesta? – Preguntó llamando la atención de Hermione – Sólo dímelo.

-No tiene importancia – Sonrió la mujer

A pesar de la enorme curiosidad por saber de su vida y de las personas que amaba, prefería seguir en la ignorancia ya que temía conocer la verdad y más cuando la presencia de Melissa Mills parecía ser tan familiar para todos. No quería llevarse una sorpresa sobre su vida y sobre todo cuando aparentemente los últimos recuerdos apuntaban hacia una decisión que podía cambiarlo todo.

Con pesar observó sus manos y muñeca; ya no portaba la pulsera regalada por su mejor amigo y mucho menos el anillo de matrimonio con Ronald. Si ese fuese el caso entonces ¿Cuál sería su vida?

Después de siete años ¿Qué habría cambiado?

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
